Le noir absolut n'existe pas
by Sylkabe
Summary: Shiho était l'incarnation de l'obscurité quand Shinichi était celle de la lumière. Mais un humain ne peut être d'un noir absolut ou d'un blanc immaculé,si l'humain est gris, de quelle façon les deux faux-enfants vont ils s'humaniser...Que se soit dans les bon ou les mauvais cotés...
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent...**

**Sachant que je lis fréquemment sur ce site, je risque d'être très influencé, c'est pourquoi je vais donner les noms des histoire**** que j'ai honteusement plagié ****qui vont sûrement inspirer la mienne:**

**"Une nouvelle vie pas si parfaite"**

**"I'm a human I need to be loved"**

**"New years bet"**

**"Tout a commencé avec un rêve"**

**"Rose are red"**

**J'en oublie certainement beaucoup mais je compléterais sûrement cette liste...**

**Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas vraiment de scenario en tête, juste quelques situations que je vais m'efforcer de raccorder...**

**Enfin, cette fiction contiendra, dans les chapitres suivants, beaucoup de CoAi...Donc les fan de ShinRan, ne lisez cette fanfic que si vous voulez vous convertir (ou alors seulement les premier chapitre)...**

**Discaimer : Détective Conan est l'œuvre de Gosho Aoyama, je ne pourrais jamais dessiner un chapitre par semaine... **

La dernière copie posée le professeur de la classe B-1 de l'école élémentaire Teitan se rassi a son bureau. Elle sourit en voyant les enfants le regard penché sur le contrôle de mathématique qu'elle venait de leur distribué, certain avais déjà commencé à répondre a la première question tandis que d'autres réfléchissaient plus longuement...C'était une classe des plus classique, des élèves bon, d'autres moins, mais personne ne mettait de mauvaise énergie dans son travail.

Tout était parfais...presque tout...

Le regard de Kobayashie Sumiko se noircit soudain quand il se posât sur deux enfants.

L'institutrice se leva en soupirant.

sous le regard des élèves elle se dirigea vers une table sur laquelle le devoir qu'elle avais posé 1 minute au précédemment était terminé, le garçon a lunette l'avais posé sur le bord droit de sa table tandis que celui de la fille était introuvable...

-Ou...?

le garçon ne laissât pas a sa professeur le temps de finir sa phrase, il déplaçât légèrement le bras de sa camarade sur laquelle elle s'était assoupit et tendit une feuille légèrement froissée...

-Voila...

L'institutrice récupéra la copie d'un geste sec.

-Réveillez la.

-Vous savez Sensei, elle n'a pas passé une très bonne nuit, vous devriez peut être...

-Edogawa-kun, je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé a me parler durant l'épreuve.

L'intéressé marmonna en souriant.

-Pour ce qu'elle vaut cette epr...

-EDOGAWA CONAN ET HAIBARA AI!...

Tout les élèves levèrent la tête en direction du crie qui venait d'être poussé.

La petite fille au cheveux chatain se reveilla.

-EN RETENUE, MAINTENANT!

-Hai

-Hmmm hai

Les deux enfants se levèrent, l'un d'eux souriant légèrement l'autre suivant le premier sans comprendre.

une fois sortie de la salle de classe, la fillette prit la parole tout en bayant.

-Hmm, tu pourrais peut être m'expliquer...

-je croit qu'elle n'as pas apprécié ton comportement...

-Et toi?

-notre chère professeur ne partageais mon avis sur la qualité de son contrôle.

-Et tu choisit de t'exiler plutôt que de lutter. je t'ai connu moins couard.

-Le détective rajeuni soupira, il était inutile de se lancer dans une joute verbal avec la reine du sarcasme.

-Ferme la...

-Je te conseil d'en faire autant, nous sommes arrivé...

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils était tous les deux face a cette porte, plus les mois passaient et plus il était difficile de supporter de s'enfermer dans une salle de classe pour apprendre des cours qu'ils connaissaient depuis dix ans. Pour tout dire, ils se fichait de leurs punition autant que de la note du test qu'ils avaient fini il y a quelques instants.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux "enfants" était dehors en compagnie des "célèbre detective-boy...

Kojima Genta, Yoshida Ayumi et Tsubara Mitsuhiko patientaient sur un banc devant la salle de retenue.

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et se précipitèrent à la rencontres des deux élèves qui venait d'en sortir.

-ET VOUS DEUX!

La voix de Genta était emplit de colère

Les faux-enfants tournèrent la tête sans la moindre surprise.

-Vous devez obéir a Kobayashie Sensei, sinon vous aurez de mauvaise note!

-Et vos parents seront en colère!

-Et vous n'aurez pas de travail!

Ce discour, combien de fois la scientifique et le détective l'avaient ils entendus. Cette fois, ce fut Haibara qui prit la parole.

-Ça ira, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Les vrai enfants acquièrent puis se mirent en route. Comme a leur habitude, Conan et Ai laissèrent quelques mètres de distance entre eux et les trois autres. Le détective pris la parole.

-Je n'en peut plus Haibara.

-Hmmm?

-Devoir sans arrêt me faire passer pour un gamin, je vais devenir fou si ça continue!

-Je fait ce que je peut!

Le garçon s'arrêta est empoigna violemment les épaules de sa camarade d'infortune.

-Sa va bientôt faire un ans que Shinichi Kudo a disparut! UN ANS!

-Que veut tu que j'y fasse! Le prototype d'antidote actuel et trop risqué, si tu le prend une nouvelle fois ton ancien toi mourra définitivement.

-Ran parle de plus en plus de me quitter, si je pouvais la voir ce Noël sa la ferait réfléchir.

-Je ne pense pas pouv...

C'EST TOI QUI A CRÉÉ CE POISON, C'EST TOI QUI A BRISÉE MA VIE, alors fait ce qu'il faut mais je veut cet antidote!

La chimiste eu d'abord un air triste puis elle lui lança son regard le plus glacial.

-J'ai comprit, J'ai deux semaine pour te créer un meilleur antidote.

La jeune fille se dégagea des mains de son camarade et accéléra le pas.

CONAN POV :

_J'ai peut être été un peut dur. Après tout elle fait ce qu'elle peut et elle n'est pas plus heureuse que moi d'être bloquer dans un corps de gosse, mais il FAUT que je vois Ran pour Noël._

AI POV

_Parfait! Je savais qu'un jour lui aussi m'enfermerait dans mon laboratoire. Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot a dire, voyons ça comme deux semaine de prison pour expurger un de mes crime_

GENERAL POV (le lendemain)

-Haaa, bonjour Ai-kun!

-Bonjour professeur, dite a l'école que je suis toujours malade, j'ai du travail.

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans les yeux du professeur Agasa. Sa "fille adoptive" était encore plus pale et morose que d'habitude, ça faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle ne sortait plus de son laboratoire, les rare fois ou il la voyait, il se demandait comment une scientifique pouvais cautionner une vie aussi malsaine, en une semaine elle devait avoir perdu plus de trois kilos et son nombre d'heures de sommeil se comptait sur les doigt des mains.

-Non.

L'inventeur avait parlé d'une voix calme.

-Non?

-Non, je ne passerais aucun coup de téléphone.

-Mais...

-Tu vas retourner a l'école, si tu reste une seule journée de plus ici je te jure que je t'emmène a l'hôpital, que tu le veuille ou non!

-Asake...

La chimiste prononça d'une voix douce.

-J'accepte, mais Vous vous arrangerais avec Kudo pour le retard de l'antidote.

Ainsi, après une semaine sans nouvelle, la porte de la classe B-1 de Teitan s'ouvrit sur une élève aux cheveux châtains.

**Alors ? Bon, mauvais, je ne respecte pas les caractère des personnages ? R&R pour vos avis...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas détective Conan**

Les enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant le visage creusé, le teint fantomatique et les yeux rouges de leurs camarade. Celle ci se dirigea vers sa place sans prêter attention aux murmures prononcés a son passage. Son camarade de tablé la regarda étrangement puis lui chuchota:

-Que fait tu la?

-Le professeur m'a obligé a quitter mon travail.

-Tu en est ou ?

- Je stagne, la chimie est plus dure qu'il n'y parait, tu devrai le savoir détective.

- Tu pense finir a temps?

La voix du garçon montrait une légère angoisse.

-Certainement pas en m'ennuyant tout les jours dans une salle de classe de primaire.

Le regard du détective se fit plus dur mais ils ne répondit pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, il vit sa camarade avalé discrètement un cachet provenant d'un tube caché dans son sac. En se baissant un peut, il put tout de même apercevoir un le nom du produit:

AMPHÉTAMINE

-Ne prend pas cet air surpris, tu ma dit de fait ce qu'il fallait pour finir a temps.

-Mais...

Tu ne veut plus revoir ta chère Ran?

-Si bien sur m...

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne veut pas de ta pitié, si condamné mon corps est la seul solution pour purger mes crimes, alors c'est que ça doit être fait.

-Haibara san, venez donc au tableau au lieu de discuter!

CONAN POV :

_Amphétamine, c'est un existant si ma mémoire est bonne, pourquoi en prendrait elle ?_

_Pourquoi ne prend elle pas de café si elle veut resté éveille, elle a toujours fait ça ?_

L'enseignante se mordit la lèvre en songeant a l'agressivité qu'elle avait dégagée. Certes cette enfant était extrêmement insolente de part sa maturité et son intelligence, mais en la voyant se lever, elle ne pouvais que se demander pourquoi ses parents l'avaient elle envoyée a l'école dans cette état.

Quand elle fut arrivé au tableau, Haibara remarqua que tout était devenu flou autour d'elle, elle empoigna t'en bien que mal la craie que sa professeur lui tendais mais qu'en elle se retourna vers le tableau, elle se sentie horriblement mal, elle lâchât la craie et s'appuya sur le bureau de toute ses forces, mais elle ne pu pas résister à la douleur, elle ferma les yeux et se sentie tomber.

Elle eu juste le temps d'entendre son enseignante crier avant de s'evanouir.

Une Jeune fille était allongé sur un divans dans un grand salon, un garçon a lunette pianotait frénétiquement sur un ordinateur a proximité, non loin de sa main se trouvait un tube blanc et un sac d'écolière.

-Puis-je te demander ce que tu fait sur cet ordinateur ?

-Réveillé ?

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-Je cherche ou tu a pu te procurer un existant illégale.

La chimiste se releva et soupira.

-Je me suis évanoui n'est-ce pas, pourquoi ne suis-je pas a l'hôpital.

-Le professeur a fait mine de t'y emmené.

-Je suppose que c'est toi qui l'a empêché de partir.

-Oui mais pourq...

-J'ai comprit, je retourne bosser.

Le détective regarda la fillette partir, il ne savait pas quoi penser, ce qu'elle faisait était nécessaire pour que lui puisse fêter Noël avec son amie d'enfance, mais il savais que la santé de la scientifique ne s'en remettrait pas.

Le détective souffla et éteignit son ordinateur.

Au même moment, un autre s'alluma sous les yeux écarlate d'une adulte rajeunie.

**Un chapitre très cour par rapport au précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous auras plut... R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Hum, I don't own Détective Conan**

3 jours avant Noël...

Conan posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'une maison ou habitais un vieil inventeur.

Il fit quelque pas à l'intérieur mais n'osa pas appeler de peur de déranger une certaine scientifique dans son travail.

-Haa, Shinichi ! Enfin là !

-Pourquoi m'avais vous fait venir ?

Le vieil homme paru hésiter un instant puis son visage éclaircie.

-Hmm, c'est pour la dernière amélioration que j'ai fait à tes lunettes !

-Vraiment.

-Oui, regarde ici, si on appui sur ce nouveau bouton, une photo est prise ! Merveilleux non ?

-Bravos Professeur.

Le garçon avais rarement eu l'air aussi peut enthousiaste.

-Bon, si vous en avais finit avec moi, je vais y aller.

Au moment ou il tournât les talons, une vois le retint.

-Attend Shinichi !

-Quoi encore ?

-Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour une stupide pair de lunette high-tech.

-hmm...

L'inventeur posa ses main sur les épaules de son interlocuteur.

-C'est Ai-kun...

-He bien quoi ?

-Tu ne remarque pas à quel point elle travail !

-Si, bien sur, mais c'est pour R...

-Elle s'est déjà évanoui une fois et au vu de son train de vie actuel sa risque de ne pas arriver une deuxième fois...

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne comprend pas ? CETTE ANTIDOTE EST EN TRAIN DE LA TUER SHINICHI !

-Vous exage...

-NON ! Je n'exagère pas, si elle continue elle ne passera même pas Noël.

-Mais c'est pour Ran ! Il faut que...

-JE ME FICHE DE RAN ! CE N'EST PLUS L'ANTIDOTE QUI LA TUE, CE N'EST PLUS L'ORGANISATION SHINICHI ! C'EST TOI !

Le ''petit garçon'' ouvrit de grand yeux, une seul réplique lui venue

-...Vous...Vous avez raison...

-Vous avez raison, je doit arrêter ça...

Le détective rajeuni baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers l'escalier, le professeur souffla et le regarda descendre vers le laboratoire.

Conan s'apprêta à toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce sois.

-Haiba...

-Tu est sur le trajet, bouge.

-Je...

-J'ai les bras chargés et peut de temps alors dépêche toi.

Conan obtempéra, la chimiste se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il la suivit.

-Que veut tu Kudo ?

-Hum, tu veut que je te fasse ton café ?

-Non, ça ne me rendras pas plus rapide, contrairement à ceci.

Haibara sortit un nouveau tube d'Amphétamine d'une petite armoire.

-M...

-Non, ne dit rien. Je suis parfaitement au courant que son utilisation est illégale, mais pour être honnête, je m'en fiche complètement. Même en te créant cet antidote, ça ne purgerais qu'un de mes crime, je suis de toute façon condamner alors un de plus...

-Non, tu...

-Écoute Kudo, je suis très touché par ta sollicitude mais je suis presser. Si tu veut cette antidote pour Noël laisse moi bosser tranquillement.

Sur ces mots, la petite scientifique pris un nouveau comprimé et retourna au sous sol.

**UNE HEURE PLUS TARD.**

Haibara se retourna en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

-Quoi encore Kudo,

-Je doit te parler.

-Non

-Quoi ?

-Non, tu ne doit pas me parler, du doit quitter ce labo et me laisser travailler.

-Dans ce cas, tu doit m'accompagner.

La chimiste eu soudain l'air étonné mais elle repris son masque habituel la seconde d'après.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Tu ne te rend pas compte que tu est en train de mourir ?

-Vraiment ? Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai beaucoup avancé depuis quelque temps, tu auras l'antidote avant mon décès.

-Mais j...

-Kudo, je comprend que tu puisse regretter d'être devenu un meurtrier mais c'était involontaire et de toute façon je ne t'en tiendrais as rigueur.

-...

-Tu ne te rend pas compte a quelle point ce travail forcé est une bénédiction pour moi. Dans quelque jour j'aurais purgé un de mes crimes, aider le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu, et j'aurais quitter ce monde dans la douleur, il ne me reste plus qu'a espérer que cela suffira aux yeux de mes autres victimes.

-Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne les a pas tué de ta main.

-Il y a tant de choses que tu ignore détective.

-Comment ç...

-Ne gâche pas la chance qui m'est donné. Si je sort de ce laboratoire ce seras dans un cercueil ou alors avec une pilule de poison a la main.

-Je ne veut pl...

-Laisse moi maintenant

-...

-LAISSE MOI !

Le garçon sorti le regard baissé et les points serrés.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heee non, après trois chapitre je ne possède toujours pas Détective Conan...**

1 jours avant Noël...

Un certain détective rentra dans la maison d'un vieux professeur. Celui-ci le regarda tristement, Conan lui lança un regard remplie de culpabilité. Le propriétaire des lieux pris la parole.

-Elle ne s'est toujours pas arrêté.

-Je sais, même si je lui disais que je ne veux plus l'antidote elle continuerais.

-Je ne vois pas quoi faire, on peut espérer que la fête l'empêche de travailler correctement.

-Hmm, il faudrait qu'elle se passe chez vous dans ce cas.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je m'occupe des préparations, toi essai de réunir du monde pour demain.

AGENCE MOURI

-Ran neechan ?

Conan fit disparaître son air soucieux en un instant.

-Oui Conan-kun ?

-Ça ne te dérange pas si on fête Noël chez le professeur Agasa ?

-Non bien sur, mais pourquoi pas ici ?

Le ''petit garçon'' ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, d'un coté il ne pouvais pas dire qu'une petite fille de 8 ans, aussi mature soit elle, ai décider de mettre fin à ses jours en se tuant au travail. Mai de l'autre tout mensonge semblais impossible, ou peut être pas finalement.

-C'est parce qu'Haibara est malade et je ne veut pas la laisser seul avec le professeur.

-C'est très gentil Conan-kun, mais si elle est malade, tu ne croit pas qu'elle ai besoin de calme ?

Le détective rajeuni se mordit la lèvre.

-si mais...enfin je veut dire que...

-Haha, je te taquine, je sais très bien pourquoi tu veux la voir, vous êtes toujours ensemble et vous comprenez mieux que quiconque. Tout le monde sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux.

-QUOOOOI ! Mais, mais, mais Ran neechan...

Ran éclatât de rire

CONAN POV

_Ce n'est pas possible,comment Ran peut elle penser que j'aime cette fille froide et sarcastique, je sais qu'elle est mignonne et que l'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble mais ça ne veut rien dire..._

NORMAL POV

-Pas de problème Conan-kun, on fêtera Noël avec ta petite copine.

-Ce n'est PAS ma petite copine.

-Mais oui, si tu le dit.

Le garçon, bien que très agacé par les rumeurs sur sa relation avec Haibara eu un sourire, ''_Au moins Ran à accepté''._

Soir de Noël...

-Haa, bienvenue Ran-kun !

-Bonjour Professeur, joyeuse fêtes ! Conan est déjà là ?

-Oui, il aide Yukiko à préparer le repas.

-Mais, ce n'est pas Ai-chan qui s'en occupe d'habitude ?

A l'évocation du nom de sa ''fille adoptive'', le regard du vieil inventeur se fit plus triste.

-Elle est toujours dans son laboratoire, elle qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour elle et qu'elle n'avais pas faim.

-Elle doit être intimider par tous les personne qu'elle ne connaît pas. Je vais aller la voir !

Le professeur et Conan qui venait de sortir de la cuisine eurent la même expression paniqué.

-Quoi, mais elle...

-Elle a dit que personne ne devais la déranger !

-Dans tout les cas, si elle est malade elle ne devrai pas rester enfermé.

-Mais...

-...Ran-kun !

Une porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un nuage de vapeur. Ran pouvais voir une enfant aux cheveux châtain près d'une fiole. Mais quand la ''petite chimiste'' se retourna la lycéene avala sa salive. Elle pouvais très bien voir deux yeux bouillants de colère sous le masque à gaz que portait l'occupante des lieux.

-Ai...chan ?

-Haibara, je vait t'expliquer...

La Scientifique hurla sous son masque.

-DEGAGEZ CRETIN, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS INTOXIQUER !

Les trois visiteur frémir sous le crie et refermèrent vite la porte avant de remonter les escaliers.

-Je suis désolé Ran-kun, elle n'est pas très cordial en ce moment.

La jeune femme soupira, jamais elle ne comprendrais cette petite, toute les petites filles qu'elle connaissait jouaient dehors ou bien s'amusaient avec leurs peluches. Mais cette métisse n'éprouver visiblement aucun plaisir à jouer dehors et Ran venait de découvrir qu'elle ne jouait pas non plus à l'intérieur.

-Dites moi, ses parents ne vienne pas ce soir ?

Le détective et l'inventeur se regardèrent, l'héritier de Sherlock soupira puis fit un signe de la tête a son ami. Celui- prit la parole.

-Elle n'en a plus...

-...ils sont...

-Oui, ils sont mort.

Ran se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux commençais à piquer.

-Elle n'as pas une sœur ou...

-Elle en avais une mais elle à rejoint ses parents.

La lycéenne ne pouvais pas en croire ses oreille, pourquoi cette petite fille avait elle tant enduré...

-Es que, je...je peut voir sa chambre ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça pause beaucoup de problème, suit moi.

Les deux homme la laissèrent et redescendirent, ils savaient que la scientifique ne leur pardonnerais jamais si ils entrés dans sa chambre.

Ran pénétra pour la première fois la chambre de Haibara. Elle eu du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait : Aucun élément de décoration, une armoire à vêtement un lit et un bureau partout des dizaines et des dizaines de livre de chimie, de physique, de biologie,...elle le premier qu'elle vu, des marque rapide au stylo indiquait que la fillette que Ran avais de plus en plus mal à comprendre avais réalisé quelque équations que Ran n'arrivais pas à assimiler. Son regard fut attiré par un élément qui aurait presque pu rendre cette chambre normal. Une cible pour fléchette, une photo était collé au centre de celle-ci. Quand elle s'approcha, la jeune femme retint une larme. Au centre de la cible, il y avais cliché sur lequel ont pouvais discerner le visage de la propriétaire de la chambre. Au vu des multiple trous, Haibara avait du s'acharner sur cette photo d'elle, ce qui témoigné une nouvelle fois du dégoût de la petite fille envers elle même

Ran écrasât une larme. _Pourquoi la vie à été si cruelle avec toi..._


	5. Chapter 5

19 heure...

-On a sonné, je vais ouvrir.

-Bonne fêtes professeur !

Devant la porte se trouvais trois enfants bien connu de l'inventeur.

-Hoo, bonne fêtes à vous ! Que faites vous ici à cette heure, vous ne devriez pas ouvrir vos cadeaux ?

-C'est déjà fait ! Mais on à demander à venir chez vous pour le reste de la soirée.

Le vieil homme sourit. On pouvais difficilement trouver moins bruyant que les détective boy et leur nouveaux jouets, ce serait parfais pour sortir Ai du sous-sol.

-Pas de problème! Entrez les enfants ! Le repas vas bientôt être servit !

A l'évocation du mot ''repas'' les yeux de Genta se mirent a briller.

Repas...

Une table avait été improvisé au milieux du salon, celle-ci était couverte de met tous plus attrayant les uns que les autres. Tout le monde discutait chaudement mais une ombre de tristesse était visible sur le visage de trois des convives. Évidement, la question que deux d'entre eux redoutaient finit par être posée et Yukiko Kudo prit la parole.

-Tient, mais ou est Ai-chan ?

-Elle est au sous-sol, elle à dit qu'elle n'avais pas faim.

-Mais enfin ! C'est Noël ! Je vais la convaincre.

-Mais...Non elle n...

Une nouvelle fois la porte d'un certain laboratoire fut ouvert par une actrice suivit d'une multitude de convives.

-Ai-chan, tu...

Une nouvelle fois une certaine scientifique se retourna en fulminant. Mais cette fois ci sont regard noir fut accompagné d'un alambique vide que la chimiste venait de projeter vers les visiteurs impertinent.

-FICHEZ MOI LE CAMPS!

-Calme toi Ai-kun, tu devrait...

Le vieux professeur ne termina pas sa phrase. Le second alambique lancé par la fillette l'en dissuada. Les invités remontèrent sans un mot jusqu'à ce que l'inventeur prit la parole.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte.

-N'en parlons plus, je défis quiconque de la raisonner.

21 heure...

Tout les convives étaient réunit près du sapin, en train d'ouvrir leurs présents. Bien entendu la joie était à son comble malgré l'absence d'une certaine petite fille. Las détectives boys s'amusait avec les jouets qu'ils avait reçu deux heures plus tôt. Quand un sons bien trop commun ce jour là se fit entendre.

-RHAAAAAAAAA !

Conan se dépêchât de descendre en direction du crie. Quand la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois, le garçon put voir une scène inédite : Haibara, un clavier d'ordinateur à la main était en train de réduire en miettes toute la verrerie du laboratoire.

-CA NE MARCHE PAS ! CA NE MARCHE JAMAIS !

La scientifique projetât son clavier sur un mur avant de fondre en larme et de s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle fut heureusement rattrapé par Conan juste avant que sa tête heurte le sol couvert de débris de verre.

-Pourquoi Kudo-kun ? Pourquoi ai-je raté la seul chose que j'aurais pu réussir ? Pourquoi ?

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant de sombrer dans inconscience.

Le détective ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Il Souleva sans difficultés le corps de la scientifique et remontât les escaliers. Tout le monde était silencieux. Il installât l'adulte rajeunie sur le premier divan qu'il atteint.

-Elle doit avoir plusieurs jours de sommeil en retard. À mon avis il ne faut pas s'attendre à son réveil ce soir. Et quand bien même sa arriverait, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit très bon pour sa santé.

Fin de la fêtes...

-Hmm, Ran-kun ?

-Oui professeur ?

-J'avais prévu de partir pour une convention demain et j'ai déjà envoyé la lettre de confirmation, mais je ne peut pas laisser Ai-kun seule durant une semaine. Es que ça te dérangerais de...

-Pas de problème, la chambre de Conan-kun est suffisamment grande pour deux et...

Elle se retourna vers le divan ou été allongée une fillette surveillé par un garçon à lunette.

-...je pense que Conan-kun en sera ravit.

L'inventeur la regarda avec un regard surpris avant de se retourné a son tour vers les deux ''enfants'' et de sourire à la scène qu'il voyait.

Conan était perdu dans ses pensée et son regard était posée sur un visage encadré de cheveux châtains.

CONAN POV :

_C'est fou, même endormie elle garde cette expression mélancolique. Enfin, du moment qu'elle se repose et arrête son antidote..._

NORMAL POV :

-Bon, on y vas Conan-kun ! Tu amènes ta dulcinée ?

-J'arrive Ran-neech...MA DULCINEE ?!

-Rhoo, je plaisante, aller, vient.

-Arrête avec ça.

-Hmm, Shin...Conan-kun ?

Le professeur se racla la gorge.

-Tu devrais peut être aller chercher ses affaires ?

-M..Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

Ran se penchât vers son ''petit frère''.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Mais...Mais elle vas me tuer si j'entre sans sa permission !

-Mais non, aller vas-y, je suis sur que tu veux savoir à quoi ressemble la chambre de ta petite copine.

-CE N'EST PAS MA...

-Mais oui, aller vas-y.

Le détective rajeunie entra dans la chambre en soupirant.

Lui aussi fut frappé par l'absence d'humanité de la pièce ou il se trouvait. Il se frappa le crane.

_En même temps venant d'elle à quoi tu t'attendais, des fleurs et des ours en peluches.. ?_

Le garçon grimaça à la vu de tous les livres entreposé dans cette chambre ''d'enfant''. Contrairement à son modèle, lui n'éprouvait aucun intérêt à la chimie et la simple vu des centaine de feuilles d'équation sur le tableau de liège devant lui lui donnait mal à la tête.

Le visiteur aperçu à son tour la cible de fléchette et soupira, comment un être humain normal pouvait il éprouver autant de haine envers lui même.

_Enfin, si Haibara était une humaine normal ça se saurait._

Il se tourna vers l'unique armoire de la pièce et récupéra quelques vêtements. Conan allait partir quand il se dit que ça pourrais remonter le moral à la propriétaire des lieux d'avoir un objet personnel avec elle dans sa demeure provisoire. Il s'approcha du lit et ouvrit la petite commode juste à coté. A première vu toujours rien d'humain, le détective chercha à tâtons sous une pile de draps quand sa mains heurtât un objet rectangulaire que Conan s'empressa de sortir. C'était un petit classeur, sur la tranche, un seul mot ''Sherry''. Le garçon ouvrit le classeur, les pages étaient couvertes de noms, tous marqués par la mention ''décédé'' . Les plis des page indiquaient que la propriétaire de ce classeur avait pour habitude de l'ouvrir à une page précise. Quand le détective l'atteint, il pu voir un nom et sa mention entouré à plusieurs reprise au stylo rouge.

_Shinichi Kudo | Statut :décédé_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six, merci a Opal spirit docteur Watson et au docteur Watson pour leur reviews !**

**Je vais ici répondre aux deux faux raccords trouver par le dit docteur.**

**1-Conan est le seul à descendre les escalier...Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, c'est u faut raccord stupide que j'aurais pu facilement éviter en envoyant Agasa stopper les autres, donc désolé...**

**2-Les OOC, c'est vrai, dans l'œuvre d'origine, Conan ne forcerais jamais Ai à travailler, mais si j'ai choisit cette psychologie de personnage, il y a deux raisons...**

** A. Ceci est une fiction dramatique, les personnages sont plus froid et cruel que normalement (la relation Ai-Conan doit être celle des premiers épisodes ou elle apparaît)**

** B. Conan pense que son malaise est du au fait que Ran lui manque. En réalité, il est simplement exaspéré par son obligation à devoir passé pour un enfant...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

-Hum, Ran-neechan ?

-Hmmm ?

-Pourrait on faire une pause ?

-Quoi, Ai-chan est trop lourde ?

-Non, mais l'un de mes lacet est défet.

L'adolescente pris à son tour le corps endormie pendant que le garçon retirait sa chaussure droite.

-D'ailleurs Ran-neechan...

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui la porte ? Tu est plus forte que moi non ?

La jeune femme soupira.

-Je croit qu'elle n'apprécierais pas...

-Tu crois qu'elle apprécierait que JE la porte?!

-Elle ? Ce n'est pas sur...Mais toi, je peut te dire que tu apprécie !

-Mais...Mais...Ran-nee...

-Aller, assez discuté ! On continus !

Le détective laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

Agence Mouri...

-Ran-neechan ?

-Oui ?

-Si Haibara dort dans ma chambre, toi dans la tienne et oncle Kogoro dans la sienne. Je dort où moi ?

-Ta chambre est assez grande pour deux Conan-kun.

-Je vois...

La lycéenne laissa échapper un gloussement.

-Même ton lit est assez grand pour deux.

Le détective rajeuni se retourna à l'instant ou il entendu ces mots.

-Qu...QUOOOI ?!

-Rhoo, tu ne sais vraiment pas reconnaître l'ironie.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça...

-Bon, j'installe un deuxième matelas dans ta chambre ?

-Si c'est possible, sinon...

-Hmm ?

-...sinon je dormirais par terre.

Le lendemain (13h)...

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains ouvrit les yeux. Elle se releva légèrement et examina l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

_Soit j'ai une nouvelle fois raté mon but, sois le purgatoire n'as rien de l'idée que l'on se fait de lui._

En faisant quelques pas dans la chambre, elle se rappela de la nuit précédente. Elle s'approcha d'une étagère remplie de roman signés Conan Doyle.

_Au vu de la décoration, je doit être dans la chambre d'Edogawa-kun, le professeur devait partir à une convention aujourd'hui, Ran-san à trouver ça révoltant de me laisser seule dans mon état. Cette fille doit être l'incarnation de la bonté..._

L'adulte rajeunie soupira.

_De la bonté et de la naïveté...Je vais avoir du mal à te ramené ton prince si tu ne me donne pas mes outils._

Haibara ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. Les bruit qui s'échappaient de la pièce indiquaient que les habitant des lieux étaient en plein repas.

Ran fut la première à remarquer la nouvelle venue.

-Ai-chan ! Tu t'es réveillée ?

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Apparemment.

Conan se leva, et l'emmena dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

-NE RECOMENCE PLUS JAMAIS ÇA !

-Il vas bien falloir pourtant, si tu veux retrouver ta princesse il te faut un antidote...

-Je me fiche de l'antidote, tu te rend compte que tu est passé à deux doit de la mort !

-Oui. Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

-J...

-Non non non, ne dit rien ! Même en mettant ma santé et ma ''vie social'' de coté je n'ai pas réussit à te confectionner un antidote valable. Donc si j'étais morte, tu n'aurais eu personne pour te confectionner un antidote valable...

Le garçon prit la tête de son interlocutrice entre ses main.

-Je-me-fiche-de-l'an-ti-dote ! C'est clair ! Tu ne connais pas le sens du mot amitié ?

La fillette eu un regard amusé.

-Tu me considère comme une amie ?

-C'était si dur a comprendre ?

Haibara éclatât de rire, mais elle n'y fit passer aucune joie.

-Et dire que je considérais Ran comme naïve. Mais mon pauvre, tu la dépasse largement !

-Quoi ?

-Depuis quand détectives et criminels peuvent ils se considérer comme étant amis ?

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Si tu à créé de poison, ce n'est pas toi qui l'as utilisé.

La scientifique eut un sourire triste

-Il est peut être temps de te raconter certaines parties de l'histoire.

Flashback...

_Une voiture noire s'arrêtât dans une ruelle sombre,une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains en sortit. _

_Le propriétaire de la voiture alla se garer quelque rues plus loin. Shiho Miyano regarda sa montre, puis ouvrit une vieille porte métallique. Elle avança dans le couloirs ou elle était entrée et se dirigea vers les cuisine de l'immeuble. La fête qui était donné en ce moment préoccupait tout le monde et personne ne fit attention à sa présence. La jeune femme taciturne se dirigea vers un homme imposant qui était sûrement le cuisinier en chef._

_-Bonsoir, je suis Anko Tenchi, Satoru Oriza à du vous prévenir de son absence et de son remplacement._

_-Haaa, pas trop tôt, on a besoin de bras, tient amène ça aux invités !_

_Shiho empoigna le plateau qu'on lui tendait, celui ci était couvert de cocktails. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers une zone isolée et ouvrit une petite bouteille remplie d'un produit indéfinissable. Elle fit tomber quelque gouttes du liquide dans un des verre et se dirigea vers un groupe de cinq hommes en costard qui discutaient politique._

_-Vous prendrez bien un verre messieurs ?_

_Quatre d'entre eux se saisir des boissons rouges disposés sur le plateau._

_-Vous n'en prenez pas monsieur le directeur ?_

_-Non, je supporte pas la cerise._

_-Le chef cuisinier en à préparer un spécialement pour vous, il ne contient que de la pomme._

_-Dans ce cas..._

_Le directeur se empoigna le verre dont le liquide avait progressivement changé de couleur._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les sanitaire. Elle entra dans l'une des pièces, tira le verrou et sortit un petit objet métallique de l'une de ses poches. Shiho collât ledit objet derrière l'un des conduit d'eau, regarda a nouveau sa montre et réglât l'horloge de la bombe qu'elle venait de poser. Elle sortie sans se presser et se dirigea à nouveau vers le même groupe d'homme. L'un d'eux se tenait le ventre en serrant les dents._

_-Ça ne va pas monsieur le directeur ? Voulez vous que je vous ramène a votre chambre ?_

_Le jeune homme hocha la tête et partie en compagnie de la ''serveuse'' en direction des étages._

_Une fois dans la chambre, Shiho fermât discrètement la porte à clef. Le directeur était en train de rejoindre sa chambre quand une douleur fulgurante le fit s'effondrer. Il regarda incrédule la lueur bleutée provenant de la main de celle qui l'avais ramené à sa chambre. Il essaya de se relever ou même de parler mais il n'y parvint pas, tous son corps était hors de contrôle. Il pu juste voir la jeune femme ranger son Tazer et sortir une seringue qu'elle remplie avec le contenu d'un petit fiole._

_Elle injectât le contenue de ladite seringue dans le bras de sa victime et s'assura que portes et fenêtre était bien fermées. Puis elle repassât devant le corps de sa victime, celui-ci bien que toujours pris de quelques spasme avais perdu beaucoup de son coté humain : Une partie de son crane était visible et le bras qui avait était piqué avait totalement fondu. Shiho ne prêtât aucune attention à l'horreur de la scène et rejoignit la chambre de l'ex-directeur. Elle souleva un tableau et ouvrit un coffre caché duquel elle sortie sortit une liasse de document qu'elle rangea rapidement sans même les lire. Elle repassât une ultime fois devant le ''cadavre'' de sa victime qui se résumé a présent à une tache ayant vaguement forme humaine._

_La criminel ferma la porte, regarda sa montre et descendit tranquillement les escaliers. Arriver en rez de chaussée, une explosion violente se fit entendre ainsi que, quelque seconde plus tard, quelque cris. Tout le monde se précipitât vers la sortie, en suivant les indication des secouriste présents sur les lieux. Profitant de la cohue générale, Shiho se mis en route vers une ruelle ou une voiture noire l'attendait._

_-Alors ?_

_-Succès._

Fin du Flashback...

Le détective soupira.

-Bilan: seize mort. Alors Kudo, suis-je encore ton ''amie'' ?

-...

-J'espère que tu comprend pourquoi je suis tant dégoutté par moi même.

-Ce n'était pas toi...

Pour une fois, la scientifique fut sans voix.

-Ce n'était pas toi Haibara, ce n'était pas Shiho Myiano, c'était Sherry.

-L'APTX aurait il des effet sur ta mémoire ? Je te rappelle que ce sont les trois même personnes.

-Non. Même si leur corps est le même...

Le garçon tendit le cahier qu'il avait trouvé la veille dans la chambre de son interlocutrice. Il l'ouvrit à l'unique page coloré de rouge

-...Sherry n'aurait jamais fait ça.

-...

-Tu ne croit pas qu'il faudrait arrêter de t'accrocher à Sherry ? Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais la laisser mourir définitivement ?

Haibara souffla.

-J'aimerai tant Kudo, j'aimerai tant...

-Pourquoi n'arrive tu pas à te pardonner.

-Si toute les nuit tu voyais le visage de toutes tes victimes juste avant que tu leur ai injecté un poison mortel. Si tu voyait toute la peur et la supplication dans leur regard. Si tu voyais leur martyre quand la blessure autour de la piqûre s'agrandit et fait fondre leur chair. Si tu voyait tous ça chaque nuits, je te jure que tu ne pourrais pas oublier que c'est a cause de toi si ils ont tant soufferts.

La discussion fut brutalement interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte. Une jeune femme souriante entra dans le pièce.

-Hum, Conan-kun, tu devrait peut être laisser Ai-chan manger, elle à l'air de revenir d'une traversé du désert.

Le détective entendit la fillette soupirer

_C'est exactement ça..._

_**Voila. Alors, concernant le long flashback: Gosho n'a jamais rien préciser au niveau des effet de l'APTX alors je me permet d'utiliser ma vision des chose, hors j'ai toujours adoré l'idée d'un acide extrêmement puissant qui se diffuserait dans le sang. De même j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'une Shiho totalement inhumaine et asservie à l'organisation...Je conçois que c'est ma vision et que ça pourras sembler aberrant pour certains que Shiho ne soit pas juste une scientifique. Je vous encourage à commenter, ça ne coûte rien mais ça peut m'apporter beaucoup (je n'ai pas de scenario prédéfinie alors toutes les idées sont les bienvenues)... **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila ! Je tient à dire que j'avais posté un autre chapitre 7 que j'ai retiré car Conan y était trop OOC, donc voilà la réécriture (qui j'espère vous plaira)...**

-Tu est sur que ça vas Ai-chan ? Tu est très pale...

-Mais oui Ran-san, je suis juste un peut fatigué.

-Tu ne veut pas aller te reposer ?

-Je...Je ne peut pas...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne concerne que moi...

La lycéenne eu un regard triste, cette petite fille était vraiment compliquée, mais à ce qu'elle avais vu la veille dans sa chambre, Ran ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Ou vas tu ?

-Je dois aller chercher quelque chose chez le professeur Agasa.

-Hors de question !

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'ira nul part dans ton état !

Haibara sourit tristement.

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu est blessante quand tu me rappelle Onee-san..._

-Ne t'en fait pas Ai-chan, je vais demander à Conan-kun de le chercher pour toi.

La fillette haussa les épaules.

-Je doute qu'il accepte...

Quelques instants plus tard, le garçon était dans le salon.

-Qu'es qu'il y a Ran-neechan

Haibara souffla, elle détestait quand il prenait sa voix d'enfant.

-Ai-chan a besoin de chercher quelque chose chez le professeur mais je refuse qu'elle y aille dans son état actuel. Alors tu vas le chercher pour elle.

Conan soupira.

-Qu'es que tu veux ?

-Mon ordinateur portable.

-Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

-Je vais avoir du mal à continuer mes recherche sans.

-Tes reche...Ne me dit pas que tu vas recommencer.

-Si. Toute mes donné sont dessus alors fait très attention quand tu le ramèneras.

-Je ne te le ramènerais pas.

-CONAN-KUN !

-Mais Ran-neechan, elle v...

-TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE LUI CHERCHER SON ORDINATEUR !

La scientifique eu un sourire victorieux.

Le détective, lui, mis ses chaussures en grommelant.

Conan marchait dans la ru en direction de la maison d'Agasa. Une pluie fine commença a tomber du ciel.

_Pourquoi suis-je aussi réticent à lui rendre ses recherches ? Si elle fait ça c'est pour me rendre Ran._

Le garçon se sourit à lui même.

_Pourquoi ? Quel crétin, c'est la personne la plus proche de moi à par Ran, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle._

Le détective s'arrêta net.

_Non, C'EST la personne la plus proche de moi, je ne la connais que depuis un ans mais elle en connaît plus sur moi que Ran. _

_Non, c'est inexacte, si Sherry et Haibara sont deux personne différentes, Conan et Shinichi sont dans le même cas. Ran en connaît plus qu'Haibara sur Shinichi..._

Perdu dans ses pensé, Conan remarqua qu'il était déjà arrivé.

Il ouvrit la porte du laboratoire de la petite scientifique quand une pensé traversa sont esprit.

_Comment puis-je considérer Shinichi et Conan comme deux personne différentes ? Ce sont tous les deux moi..._

Le visiteur traversa la piece.

_Non, Shinichi était moi, Shinichi était un héro qui savait qu'il pourrait sauver tout le monde..._

Conan empoigna l'objet de sa visite.

_Conan est un détective qui sait que le monde est injuste et qu'il ne pourra sauver qu'une petite partie de ses habitants..._

Il regarda l'ordinateur entre ses main.

_Mais lequel est le plus humain entre celui qui ne commet que des erreurs mais qui ne les remarque pas..._

Le détective regarda dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensé.

_Et celui qui répare les erreurs qu'il a commit._

Conan sourit faiblement.

_Lequel mérite le plus de reconnaissance entre celui qui arrête une criminelle..._

Il regarda les débris de verre éparpiller a l'endroit ou Haibara s'était évanoui la veille.

_...Et celui qui l'aide à aller de l'avant et à se pardonner..._

Son regard se fixa sur le mur blanc immaculé de la pièce.

_...Quand il s'agit d'êtres humains, Miyano Shiho, le noir absolut, tout comme le blanc immaculé..._

Il reposât la machine qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

_...Quand il s'agit d'êtres humains, ces deux couleurs n'existent pas._

Le lycéen rajeunit referma la porte de la maison du professeur. Un léger sourire était visible sur son visage.

_Je crois que Shinichi Kudo vas s'absenter plus longtemps que prévu..._

Conan ouvrit la porte de l'agence Mouri. Il évita Ran et rentra dans sa chambre. Une forme allongé était visible sur son lit.

Il s'approcha et soupira.

-C'est moi, tu peut arrêter de simuler.

La scientifique ne bougeât pas.

-Pourquoi fait tu semblant ?

-Tu ne croit pas que ta fiancé s'inquiéterait si je ne dormait pas après plusieurs nuits blanches ?

-Ce n'est pas ma fiancée, et je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à vraiment dormir.

-Il doit rester des traces amphétamine dans mon organisme.

-Et tu pense que je vais avaler ça ?

-Il faudra t'en contenter pour le moment.

Haibara se releva.

-Bon, donne moi ce PC, j'ai du travail

Le détective eu une mimique amusé.

-Je ne l'ai pas.

La fillette eu tout d'abord l'air étonné puis repris un air glacial.

-Je te l'ai dit Kudo, je ne renoncerais pas a l'opportunité qui m'est donné de racheter mes crimes.

-Et tu ne croit pas qu'il y à d'autres issus que la mort pour ça ?

-...

-Tu ne veut pas essayer de tuer Sherry sans entraîner Shiho dans sa tombe ? Tu ne veut pas essayer de la sauver ?

-...

-Tu n'es plus seule Haibara. Tu veut vraiment rajouter la mort de Haibara Ai sur cette liste ?

Conan tendit le doit vers le classeur qu'il avais ramené de la chambre de son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci montra l'un de ses rares sourires.

-...Non...

_Parfois Kudo-kun, on tombe sur une Oasis lors d'une traversée du désert._


	8. Chapter 8

**HAHAHA, désolé, je poste un chapitre par jour...J'adore écrire en fait, et j'ai peur d'oublier mes idée (je n'arrive pas à les écrire)...Comme toujours R&R !**

-HHHHHHH !

Conan se releva en sueur. Quand il reprit ses esprit il sourit tristement.

_Je commence à ressembler à Haibara avec ces cauchemars à répétitions_

Il regarda autour de lui, la chambre était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Son réveil indiquait 1 heure du matin. Le détective tourna sa tête vers sa camarade de chambre.

_On dirait que pour une fois elle dort tranquillement..._

Il s'approcha un peut plus de son matelas.

_...Elle devrai dormir ici plus souvent si ça l'empêche de cauchemarder..._

Il s'approcha encore.

_...Et peut être que ça la rendrais plus aimable, il ne luit manque que le caractère pour ressembler à un ange..._

Conan s'éloigna sur le coup.

_Qu'es que je dis ?_

Il se recoucha.

_Je dois être trop fatigué pour réfléchir convenablement._

Un rayon de soleil passa entre les rideau écarlates de la chambre. Il frappa en garçon endormie, celui-ci se réveilla en grommelant. Son attention fut immédiatement dirigé vers la droite de son lit.

Haibara, toujours endormie serrait les dents en transpirant à grosses gouttes.

Conan s'approcha d'elle et la secoua doucement.

-Haibara...

Celle-ci se redressa rapidement les yeux grands ouverts d'un même geste elle agrippa la première chose qui passa à sa porté.

Conan devint très rouge sur l'instant mais il se calma.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve, calme toi...

La jeune fille garda les yeux fermés et respira profondément. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ran qui les fixas avec un air amusé. Quand il le remarqua, le détective rajeuni devint encore plus rouge.

-Ne...N'imagine pas des choses Ran-neechan...

-Hooo, mais je n'imagine rien, je me contente d'observer, ce que je vois me suffit amplement.

Quand elle eu repris ses esprit et qu'elle entendit la voix de la lycéenne, Haibara lâchât immédiatement son ami.

-...C'est juste que Ai à fait un mauvais rêve...

Ran eu de nouveau un fous rire et Haibara lança un regard inhumain à l'unique garçon de la pièce.

Celui-ci comprit son erreur.

-...Je...Je veux dire Haibara à fait un mauvais rêve...Hehehe...

-Bon, puisqu'il me semble que vous allez avoir une loooongue discutions, je vous laisse !

La seul véritable adulte claqua la porte.

-Hum,attend Ai, c'est toi qui m'a attrapé, je ne voulais que te réveiller...

-Comment tu m'a appelé ?

-Hum...Hehe...Je...Ai ?

Haibara sera son poing.

-Mais...Enfin c'était u...

La chimiste éclata de rire.

-Tu...Tu aurais du voir ton expression...Ça n'avais pas de prix !

Conan ne respira pas durant dix seconde, voir Haibara sourire c'était rare, mais l'entendre rire.

_Ça non plus ça na pas de prix._

-C'est bon, après tout on est coéquipiers pour tuer Sherry, on peut bien s'appeler par nos prénom.

-C'est vrai ?

-Évidement ! Bon ''Conan-kun'', on ne vas pas faire attendre ta fiancé plus longtemps...

-Ce-n'est-pas-ma-fi-an-cée. Parfois tu me rappelle vraiment Ran...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Hum, ce n'est pas très important, descendons.

Haibara haussa les épaules.

-Si tu le dit...

-Ai-chan ? Téléphone pour toi !

-J'arrive.

Haibara empoigna le combiné

-Ai-kun ?

-Ha, bonjours professeur, tout vas bien ?

-Oui merci. En fait, j'ai rencontré un ami de longue date sur les lieu et il me propose de resté deux semaine de plus...

-J'ai compris, je vais demander à Ran-san...

-...

-Alors ?

-Elle dit qu'elle ne voit pas de problème.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, à dans deux semaine.

Le combiné repris sa place.

Une sonnerie retenti

Ran se dirigea vers la porte. Trois enfant patientaient devant.

-BONJOUR RAN-SAN !

-Ho, bonjours ! Vous êtes là pour Conan-kun et Ai-chan ?

Mitsuhiko, Genta et Ayumi acquiescèrent.

-Je vais les chercher !

-CONAN-KUN...AI-CHAN !

-Pas la peine d'hurler, on n'est là.

-Ho, désolé...Les détectives boys veulent jouer avec vous.

Haibara écrasât sa main sur son front et Conan soupira.

-Bon, on a pas vraiment le choix, on y vas...

Les enfants marchaient dans la rue en se dirigeant vers un air de jeux. Les trois vrais enfant discutaient de Kamen Yaiba sans prêter attention aux deux faux-enfants derrière eux.

-C'est à se demander pourquoi ils nous ont demander de venir.

-Tu l'as d...

Haibara se figea. Son compagnon la regarda, il connaissait trop bien cette expression. Son regard se tourna vers un homme entièrement vêtu de noir, de long cheveux blond tombaient sur ses épaules.

-Gin...

-Reste là, je vais le suivre...

L'ex membre de l'organisation était trop terrifier par son ancien collègue pour pouvoir contester.

L'homme en noir s'engouffra dans une ruelle, Conan le suivait silencieusement.

Gin quitta la ruelle pour se retrouver sur un parking vide sans faire attention au ''petit garçon derrière lui''. Un homme, plutôt riche au vu de ses vêtements, patientait là.

Le détective se cachât derrière une poubelle. Quand la transaction entre les deux hommes fut effectuer, il passât à l'action. Il envoya un projectile hypodermique dans le cou de l'homme inconnu. Son expérience sur le toit d'un certain immeuble lui avait prouver que Gin résister bien aux somnifères. L'homme s'effondra sur le cou. Le ''petit garçon'' utilisa sa ceinture et ses chaussures augmentés et tira de toutes ses force sur celui qui l'avais fait rajeunir.

Celui-ci écarta sa tête et le ballon passât juste à coté de lui, il dégaina une arme en souriant de toute ses dents.

-Shinichi Kudo je présume.

_Merde..._

Haibara était pétrifiée, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Un cou de feu se fit entendre, heureusement le froid fit que la rue était vide, de plus les détectives boys était déjà loin et n'avaient pas remarqués sont absence.

Le son de l'arme brisa les liens qui empêchaient la chimiste de réagir. Elle serrât les dents.

La fillette se précipitât vers la première voiture qu'elle vu.

Conan tenait son épaule là ou la balle l'avais traversé la douleur et la colère lui fit versé une larme.

-Parle. Où est Sherry.

-Tue moi si tu veux, je ne te dirais rien.

Une nouvelle balle fut tiré.

-Je...ne...la trahirait...jamais...

-Comme c'est touchant...

Le détective laissa échapper un nouveau cris.

-Tu...Tu...perd ton temps...Elle est déjà loin...

-Je ne croit pas.

Conan s'effondra, la balle avais traversé son genou.

-Elle...elle est en train de...s'enfuir, tu ne la retrouveras...jamais...

Un autre bruit que celui attendu atteint les oreilles de la victime de l'APTX.

Gin tournât la tête et lâcha son arme.

Haibara appuya encore plus sur la pédale d'accélération du semi-remorque.

Durant l'impacte, Gin ne pus pas détacher son regard des yeux de la traîtresse. Il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de survivre à une telle impacte.

Il sentit sa cage thoracique se briser et son dos s'écraser sur le mur de brique derrière lui.

Il eu la désagréable sensation que l'air rentrait par sa gorge.

L'homme en noir ne ressentais pas encore la douleur physique. Toute son attention était fixé sur le sourire triomphant de celle qu'il était sensé tuer.

Sa vision se troubla. La choc était passé, la voiture était arrêté un bruit de portière se fit entendre.

Haibara récupéra l'arme que l'homme en noir avait fait tomber.

-Tu sais Gin, je croit que je vais devoir ressusciter Sherry...Juste pour toi...

Gin senti son sang remonter dans sa gorge.

Un objet métallique se posa sur son front.

Il lança un dernier regard à sa meurtrière. Il y fit passé toute sa haine et toute la colère qui était en lui.

Il pu juste entendre un cou de feu avant que tout devienne noir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9...Peut être un peut moins sérieux que les autres mais je voulais essayer un peut d'humour (et introduire on concept que j'adore, ceux qui me connaisse sur DA savent de quoi je parle)...**

Conan regarda incrédule celle qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Celle-ci lâcha son arme et accouru vers lui.

-Tout vas bien...On vas appeler une ambulance...

-Je...Je doute que l'on puisse faire ça...

-Pourquoi ?

-Hmm, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y à deux morts sur ce parking ?

-La scientifique regarda le corps de Gin et celui de l'homme riche qui fut coupé en deux par les roue du véhicule encastré dans un mur non loin...

-...Je suis...Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à abandonner Sherry...

Conan eu un léger sourire.

-Tu à tuer Gin, Sherry n'as plus de raison d'exister...

Il regarda le corps coupé en deux.

-Mais lui, qui...

-Bolder, il s'occupait de la trésorerie.

La chimiste regarda plus attentivement les plais de son compagnon.

-Retire ton pull et ton T-shirt.

Le détective la regarda intrigué, une légère couleur écarlate sur ses joues.

-Pourq...

-Pour examiner les blessures et faire ce que je peut pour éviter les saignements.

-Mais je vais bien regarde.

Conan grimaça de douleur en tentant de se relever.

-Arrête de faire le gamin, tu aggrave la situation.

-Mais, il fait froid et...

-Ça ne pourras que te faire du bien..

-Mais...je...en fait...

Haibara eu un sourire amusé.

-Ne me dit pas que tu est gêner que je te voix torse nu...

-Non bien sur...hehehe...quelle idée...

-Alors retire ce pull.

Le garçon obtempéra en grommelant.

-Hmm, les balle on traversées tes chairs sans toucher les organes vitaux, je croit que si on bande assez vite, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes graves.

Conan de plus en plus rouge articula :

-Reste à savoir comment expliquer qu'une enfant de huit ans ai tuée deux personnes en volant un semi-remorque pour les écraser.

-On n'a pas cinquante solution, on appelle Jodie-sensei.

-Ça me semble la meilleur chose à faire...Mon téléphone est dans ma veste.

La chimiste empoigna le dit téléphone.

-Par contre Ai...

-Hmm ?

-Pourrais tu me rendre mon pull, j'ai froid...

Haibara sourie et lui tendit l'objet de sa requête.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais les policiers sont à la recherche d'un semi-remorque qui aurait était volé.

-...

-...

-Alors, que se passe t-il cool-kid ?

''Cool-kid'' soupira.

-Pour faire cours, Ai à éliminée deux homme de l'organisation...

L'agent du FBI regarda le garçon. Elle cherchât des trace d'humour dans ses yeux mais ne vit rien.

Conan pointa le véhicule du doigt.

-...Et il est là votre semi-remorque...

-...Quoi...Com...Pourq...

Haibara pris la parole.

-Je...Je vais vous expliquer...

(...)

-Mais...Mais tu te rends conte que tu vient de commettre deux meurtres ?

-Qu'aurai-je du faire selon vous ? Laisser cet abruti se faire tirer dessus ?

-Heeee ! C'était pour toi que je l'ai fait !

-Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

-BREF ! Comment suis-je sensé faire quelque chose, vous avez deux crime sur les bras.

-Vous pouvez les faire disparaître. Vous en avez l'habitude non ?

Jodie se retourna vers Haibara une expression horrifié sur son visage.

-N'essayez pas de me contredire. J'en sais beaucoup sur le FBI. Je sais aussi que cette arme à votre ceinture n'est sûrement pas une fausse.

-Ce...Ce sont les ordres, si on nous dit de tuer un criminel trop dangereux, on ne pose pas de questions. On le fait...

-Gin n'est pas un criminel dangereux selon vous ?

-SI...Si bien sur, mais...

Conan prit enfin la parole.

-...mais nous ne sommes pas des agents...

Une éclairci passas sur le visage de Jodie.

-Mais vous pourriez en devenir ! Ça vous permettrais de vous défendre plus efficacement qu'avec vos moyen actuel. Et en plus, ça éviterais à vos familles de devoir passer au tribunal !

Les deux faux-enfant se regardèrent.

-Vous y réfléchirais plus tard, d'abord je conduis cool-kid à l'hôpital.

-Et appelez quelques agent pour nettoyer les lieux.

-Évidement !

Une porte s'ouvrit et une petite fille au cheveux châtains entra dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Les murs étaient vides de toutes décorations. Dans un coin, un petit garçon était allongé sur un lit.

La visiteuse s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci

-Kudo-kun...

Une main agrippa celle de la fillette.

-C'est Shinichi maintenant... Tu te rappelles ?

Le garçon, toujours allongé, ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

-Si tu veux...Bon, pour la proposition de Jodie-Sensei...

-Que veut tu qu'on fasse, on accepte, on à pas d'autres solutions.

Haibara soupira.

-Je quitte une organisation pour me retrouver dans une autre...

-Ce ne sera pas pareil...

La chimiste eu un sourire triste.

-Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais définitivement tuer Sherry...

Conan se releva et agrippa las épaules de sa camarade.

-Alors ne la tue pas !

-...Quoi...

-Ne la tue pas, contente toi de la séparer de Haibara Ai et de Shiho Miyano

-...

Le détective sourit tendrement

-Sherry à tuée Gin, peut être qu'elle aussi est capable de changer.

-Je l'espère Shinichi...Je l'espère...


	10. Chapter 10

-Edogawa Conan ?

-Hmm ?

-Madame Jodie Starling vient d'arriver, elle m'a dit que tu la connaissait.

-Haa...Oui, c'est elle qui vas me raccompagner chez moi.

-Ça vas, tu peut te lever tous seul ?

-Mais oui, aucun probleme.

Le détective grimaça de douleur mais le cacha de son mieux.

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

-Bon sang...Quand vas tu apprendre à accepter l'aide que l'on te propose ?

Conan tourna la tête en direction de la nouvelle arrivante.

-Hein...Ai, tu n'es pas à l'agence ?

-Apparemment non. Bref, appui toi sur moi si tu veux, Jodie nous attend en bas.

Une légère couleur rouge teinta les joues du blessé.

-Non non, je peut y arriver tous seul, regarde.

Haibara le regarda essayer de faire un pas. Heureusement pour lui, les réflexes de l'ex membre était vifs et elle le rattrapas juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le carrelage de sa chambre.

-Tu est pire qu'un gamin !

-Hehe...Tu veux bien m'aider Ai ?

-Disons que c'est pour ça que j'étais venu à la base... Met ton bras sur mon épaule.

Conan obtempéra bien que son visage était à présent rouge brique.

_Pourquoi suis-je aussi embarrassé à l'idée de m'accrocher à elle ? Ça doit être un genre de sentiment que l'on ressent quand on ne veut pas paraître faible devant quelqu'un..._

L'adulte rajeuni tournât la tête vers Haibara.

_...Ou bien c'est juste parce que son visage est très proche du mien._

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

_A quoi je pense...Ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimais..._

La chimiste regarda intriguée vers son camarade. Il agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps, en ce moment même, il était de plus en plus rouge et avais les yeux fermés.

-Hmm, tu n'as pas trop chaud Conan ?

-Hein ? Non pourquoi.

-Ton visage est écarlate.

-Heu, je...

Haibara posa sa main sur le front de son compagnon.

-C'est un peut chaud...Tu est sur que ça vas ?

-Oui...Tous...Tous vas bien...Tous vas très bien !

La main de la scientifique se dégagea du front de celui qui marchait à ses cotés.

A l'entré de la chambre, une infirmière regardais la scène en souriant.

_Les enfants..._

Jodie regarda les deux enfants s'approcher d'elle, l'un d'eux avait le visage extrêmement rouge.

-Hum, Jodie-sensei ?

-Oui ?

-Auriez vous quelque chose pour faire baisser sa température, son front est un peut chaud.

L'agente la regarda en souriant.

-Non, désolé...Mais je ne croit pas qu'il ai de la fièvre...

-Si vous le dite. Ou est votre voiture ?

-Suivez moi.

Une fois installés, la question fatidique tombas.

-Vous avez pris votre décision ?

-Avons nous vraiment le choix ?

-Pas vraiment...Mais qu'en disent vos parents ?

-Les miens sont d'accords.

-Bien, et toi Ai-san ?

La fille aux cheveux châtains soupira.

-He bien, étant donné que les miens sont morts, je n'ai pas pu demander.

-Je vois...Je...Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est rien, considérez que je suis d'accord.

-B...Bien...

Jodie souffla. Elle aurait normalement du demander une autorisation des responsable de la fillette mais elle n'en eu pas le courage. Cette petite fille désabusé et anormalement mature lui faisait peur sans que l'agente de comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

-Dans ce cas, je vous conduit chez vous et je vous verrez après-demain.

-Parfais !

-Hmm...

La voiture de Jodie disparu au coin de la rue. Conan la regarda partir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'agence, le téléphone de Shinichi sonna.

-Oui ?

-SHINICHI !

-Hoo...hehe...hum salut Ran.

-QUAND VAS TU RENTRER !

-Bientot, je...

_Non, je ne rentrerais pas bientôt, ce serait condamner Ai._

-...Non, j'ai besoin de plus de temps...

-Shinichi, je pense que ton absence te fait souffrir autant que moi, tu ne pourrais pas rentrer, juste quelque temps. J'ai besoin de te revoir...Et ça nous permettra de voir ce qu'on fait pour la suite...

-Je...Tu...Je serais là demain, vers vingt heure.

-Parfais...A demain alors...

Le détective soupira, ses yeux lui piquèrent.

_Je vais devoir tuer Kudo Shinichi..._

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_Et c'est Ran qui a provoqué son décès..._

Conan rentra dans l'agence et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Haibara était assise sur le lit. Elle lisait l'un des nombreux livre signés Conan Doyle qui ornaient la chambre de la victime de l'APTX.

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce type de livre.

La fillette releva la tête.

-Pense tu vraiment que j'ai eu le choix ? Tu n'as que ça dans ta chambre.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'apprécie pas ?

-Ho, je pense que je me servirais d'une astuce de l'un de ces bouquins quand je voudrais t'éliminer.

-Mais oui...

Le détective ferma la porte et tira le verrou.

-Hum...Ai...J'ai à te parler.

Haibara ferma son livre sans même marquer la page

-Je t'écoute...

-Je...Ran veux me voir demain soir...

La scientifique se mordit la lèvre.

-Je...Je suis désolé...

-Ne le sois pas, tu n'aurais rien pu faire...

-...

-Mais j'aurais une question.

-...Vas y...

Le garçon pris une profonde inspiration.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas triste ?

-...Pardon ?

-Enfin, si je suis triste, mais pas comme j'aurais du l'être...

-...Je...

-C'est plus un genre de soulagement : je sais que je ne la verrais sûrement plus jamais mais ça me soulage de savoir que je n'ai plus de raison de redevenir Shinichi.

-Quoi...Il te reste des raisons, tu ne veux plus être le sauveur du Japon, celui qui résous toute les énigme qu'on lui propose...celui qui n'utilise pas le corps d'un autre pour faire entendre ses déduction ?

Conan regarda son interlocutrice en souriant tristement.

-Non...Je ne veux plus être Shinichi...Shinichi n'était pas le sauveur du Japon...Il pensait l'être, il était mégalomane et égocentrique...Je crois que si j'étais redevenu lui, son passé m'aurait rattrapé.

Il mis la main sur l'épaule de sa camarade qui le regardait toujours sans comprendre.

-Je ne veux pas redevenir un Héro d'un blanc immaculé...Quand on parle d'humain, cette couleur n'existe pas...

La chimiste sourit. Le détective la regarda dans les yeux.

-...Quand on parle d'humains, Ai...

-Le Noir absolut n'existe pas...


	11. Chapter 11

Un couple était assis à une table d'un restaurant de luxe. Celle-ci était illuminer par une bougie et quelques rose reposaient dans un vase.

-Alors Shinichi, qu'es qui te retient aussi longtemps ?

Le détective réfléchi.

_N'oublie pas Ku...Shinichi, c'est la dernière fois que tu la vois sous cette forme...Alors dit lui tout ce qu'elle doit savoir._

Il sourit faiblement.

-C'est la dernière fois que je revient Ran, alors je ne devrais pas, mais je vais te dire tous ce que tu dois savoir.

-...

-Tu te souvient, la nuit a tropical land ?

-O...Oui...

-J'ai découvert une transaction entre deux hommes suspects...Il c'est avéré plus tard qu'ils faisaient partie d'une grande organisation criminelle...Le FBI est déjà sur leur traces mais...

-Si le FBI s'en occupe déjà, pourquoi ne peut tu pas rentrer ?!

-Ils...Ils m'ont confier une mission.

-...

-Il y a quelque temps, une scientifique s'est échappée de l'organisation. De ce fait, elle est en danger de mort...

Shinichi se sourit à lui même.

-...Et j'ai choisit de la protéger...

-...Shinichi ?

-Hmm ?

-Parle moi de cette scientifique...

D'abord surpris, le jeune homme pris la parole.

-Elle...Elle est très cynique et réaliste...Toute sa famille est morte...Et elle...Elle est toujours très triste...

-...

-...Elle éprouve beaucoup de haine envers elle même et elle à déjà tenté de mettre fin à ses jours...

Le détective oublia la présence de son interlocutrice.

-...Mais...Elle est aussi très drôle parfois, et elle est très courageuse et intelligente...

Ran le regarda. Elle était de plus en plus triste.

-...Et puis, elle est vraiment très belle et elle à une voix magnifique...Et...

-...Shinichi...

La voix de son amie le rappela soudainement à la réalité. Son visage devint rouge brique.

-Hum...Je...Ran...

Ran sourit tristement.

-Tu ne t'en rend pas compte par toi même ?

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Bon sang Shinichi, si tu parle d'elle comme ça à tout le monde. Personne ne te l'a dit ?

-Mais...Mais quoi ?

Ran se frappa le font.

-Tu sais que tu est vraiment stupide parfois...Tu l'aimes Shinichi, ça saute aux yeux !

-QU...QUOOOI ?!

-Tout le restaurant regarda en direction du cris qui venait d'être poussé.

-Mais...Mais je ne...non...Je ne peux pas l'aimer.

-Tu est irrécupérable, admet le...

-...Je...Ran...

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne reviendras pas...J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi et que tu ne la fera pas trop attendre.

-...

-Bonne soiré...Et adieu Shinichi...

-...Ran...

La lycéenne sortit du restaurant les larme aux yeux

_J'espère que tu sera heureux avec la vie que tu a choisis..._

Shinichi était sur le chemin du retour, il avais prétexté une promenade de nuit avec Haibara pour que Ran le laisse sortir dans le corps de Conan. Il devait maintenant retrouver la scientifique chez Agasa pour qu'il ne rajeunisse pas en pleine rue.

_Et si...Et si Ran avait raison...ça expliquerait tous..._

Il secoua la tête.

_Non...C'est impossible...Je...Je ne peux pas...Je..._

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

_J'essaie de me persuader...Je suis pitoyable...Ran...Ran a raison._

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison du professeur.

-Ai ?

-Je suis là, il te reste deux minute quarante huit. Profite en...

-Pour quoi faire, je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus de raison d'être Shinichi.

_Encore plus maintenant._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shinichi était définitivement mort, Et Edogawa Conan naissait pour de bon.

Deux enfants marchaient sur le chemin conduisant à une certaine agence de détective.

Aucun des deux ne parlait, l'un était perdu dans ses pensés, l'autre bayait toute les minutes.

Enfin, Conan aperçu le reflet de ''sa maison'' dans l'une des flaques qui couvraient le trottoir.

-ALORS CONAN-KUN ?!

Il trembla.

-J'avais accepté que vous fassiez un tour, je pensais un PETIT tour, ça vas faire une heure que je t'attend !

-Mais Ran-neechan...Je...

-Bah, peut importe, suis moi...

-Si personne n'as rien contre, je vais me coucher...

La chimiste partit dans sa chambre.

-...Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment était votre promenade, tu lu à dit ?

-Q...Quoi ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Conan-kun.

''Conan-kun'' soupira.

-Non, je ne lui ai rien dit.

Ran eu une mine déçu.

-Oh...Dommage...

Le détective s'empressa de changer de sujet.

-Mais toi, comment ça c'est passé avec Shinichi ?

-Il...Il ne reviendras pas...Il à trouver quelqu'un là ou il est...

Conan pris un visage triste.

-Vraiment ?

-...

Un sourire d'enfant illumina le visage du détective.

-Ne t'en fais pas Ran-neechan, il n'en valais pas la peine !

-C'est gentil Conan-kun...Il est tard, vas te coucher maintenant.

-D'accord...Bonne nuit !

-...Bonne nuit...

_Je suis désolé Ran..._

La chambre de Conan était illuminée par le soleil matinal qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, les deux ''enfants'' dormaient paisiblement. La porte s'ouvrit.

-Eh gamin !

Rien ne se passât.

Kogoro se racla la gorge.

-LES GOSSES !

Haibara se releva sur le coup, Conan se releva lentement.

-Hmm ?

-Il y a quelqu'un à la porte pour vous.

-On arrive...

La porte se referma.

-Bon Shinichi tu te lèves ?

-Hum, c'est Conan maintenant.

-Je vois. Ça ne change rien, tu te lèves Conan ?

Conan la regarda sans cligner des yeux.

_Elle devrait mettre ce genre de vêtement plus souvent...Elle est su..._

-EH ! CONAN ! LEVES TOI

-...Que...Que je me lève ?

Haibara se frappa le front.

-Oui ''que tu te lèves'', Jodie nous attend.

-J...J'arrive Ai...

-Je descend. Dépêche toi.

-Tu...Tu descends ?

-Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

-N...Non bien sur...Hehe...

-Parfais.

_Il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps, je devrais lui demander si il dort bien._

Jodie discutait avec Ran dans le salon quand elle aperçu une petite tête encadré de cheveux châtain se diriger vers elles.

-Bien dormie Ai-chan

-Oui, merci Ran-san.

Elle tournât la tête vers l'agente.

-Nous ne sommes pas en retard ?

-Non non, tout est parfait. Où est cool-kid ?

-Conan est encore dans sa chambre, il à l'air fatigué.

-C'est problématique, on à du travail. Il est très fatigué ?

Haibara termina son café et repris la conversation.

-Si je devais lui attribuer un adjectif je dirais...Stupide, enfin plus que d'habitude.

-...c'est à dire ?

-Il m'a regarder sans cligné des yeux pendant une minute vingt quatre. beau record !

Ran et Jodie se regardèrent en souriant.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est la fatigue.

Haibara haussas les épaules.

-Si vous le dites...

Ran posa enfin la question qu'elle voulais poser depuis l'arriver de Jodie.

-Mais dites moi, où allez vous ?

-Je vais juste les emmener à une promenade.

-Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir ?

_Aie..._

Heureusement Conan apparut, enfin habillé.

-Haa, parfais bon, on y vas.

Haibara se dépêcha d'empoigner la main de son ami afin d'éviter de devoir répondre à Ran. Le détective ne comprenait rien et se contentait de se laissait conduire jusqu'à la voiture de l'agente du FBI.

-Enfin !

-Bon, allons y...

Haibara baissa les yeux.

_Une nouvelle organisation...J'espère que Conan sais ce qu'il fait..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que j'ai honteusement copier l'idée du FBI sur ''Une nouvelle vie pas si parfaite'' donc je m'en excuse...Bonne lecture !**

Deux enfant accompagnés d'une adulte avançaient rapidement dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment dans lequel des enfants n'avais pas leur place. Haibara ne montrais aucune émotion comme à son habitude. Conan lui évitait les regard de ses futurs collègues. Il se doutait que lui et Ai seraient les objets de nombreuse moqueries de part leurs age apparent.

-Nous somme arrivés.

Jodie ouvrit la porte.

-Mme Starling. Je vous attendais.

L'agente fit signe aux ''enfant'' de rester dehors.

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez trouvé deux nouvelles recrus.

-C'est bien ça, je pense qu'elles sauront vous surprendre.

-Voyons ça, faite les entrer.

Jodie les appela, elle se savoura l'expression de surprise gêner qu'elle avait fait naître sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

-M...Mais...Mme Starling... ?

-Je vous écoute.

-Mais c'est une plaisanterie !

-Non.

-Mais...Hehe...Mais ils sont beaucoup trop jeune.

-Faite leur effectuer les tests.

-Mais...je ne pense pas qu'ils...

-Faite leur effectuer les tests.

-Bi...Bien...

L'homme en costard commença à fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

-Eh, Mr Yuminashi ?

-Oui ?

-Les tests, je veux la difficulté maximal, je suis très curieuse de voir leur résultats...

Le pauvre homme soupira.

-Voila...Difficultés maximal, La difficulté des questions est croissantes. vous avez trente minutes, bonne chance...

Les deux ''enfants'' regardèrent leur feuille. Haibara leva les yeux au ciel.

-''Donnez la composition de l'air.''...Vous vous fichez de nous ?

-Non, continuez vos exercices.

25 minutes plus tard...

_59 : (3894-19,5x²)=0,59874x(12y-64,25)² déterminez x._

_60 : résumez la résolution du paradoxe du pendu en une phrase._

-Terminé !

-Moi de même...

L'examinateur leur arrachât leur feuilles. Il sortit la fiche de réponse.

-...

-C'est juste ?

-Je...Je ne peut pas y croire, c'est un test prévu pour les adultes de vingt à trente ans.

-Vraiment ?

-Au moins ça nous change des interrogations de mathématiques de Koyabashi-Sensei.

Haibara baillât.

-Si nous pouvions nous dépêcher de continuer, je suis fatigué.

L'examinateur marmonnait en boucle.

-Je ne peut pas y croire...Je ne PEUT PAS y croire...Je ne...

-Eh bien croyez y, où se déroule l'épreuve suivante ?

Jodie pris la parole.

Au gymnase, suivez moi.

La porte se referma, l'examinateur regarda une dernière fois les deux feuilles à la recherche d'une erreur avant d'abdiquer et de finalement rentrer les donnés dans son ordinateur.

Conan et Haibara entrèrent tout deux dans le gymnase, une grande pièce aux mur uniformément noir et au sol gris sombre. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait debout au centre apparemment en pleine étirement. Celui-ci remarqua enfin Jodie.

-Mme Starling ? Que font ces deux enfants ici ?

-Ils ont ressuient le test mental, donc ils sont là pour le test physique.

-...Je...Je vois, mais je ne suis pas habitué aux enfant aussi jeune, je risque de leur faire mal.

-Soyez simplement moins dur que d'habitude.

-B...Bien, je vais essayer.

L'entraîneur se mis à genoux

-Toi là, la fille, vient là...

Haibara obtempéra.

-Essai de me faire mal...

_Avec plaisir..._

...Ne t'en fais pas je...

Le jeune homme ne termina pas de phrase, il se maintenait la gorge en respirant avec difficulté.

La main d'Haibara quitta le bas de la traché de l'homme.

-HHH...HHH...HHHHHH...

-Voila, avez vous assez mal ?

-...HHH...OUHH...OUI...

-Conan la regarda les yeux ébahi.

-C...Comment tu à fais ça ?

-En tant que scientifique, je me doit d'avoir de solides bases en anatomie.

-Je...Je vois.

-HH...Je ne teste pas le garçon...HHH...Si il connaît la technique, je ne m'en remettrais pas...HHH...

-Bon, dans ce cas, il ne reste plus que l'entraînement aux armes à feux.

-Allons y !

Haibara ne dit rien...

Une dernière porte s'ouvrit, Jodie rangea sa carte, l'entré de la salle d'arme était fermée à toute personne extérieur pour des raison évidente de sécurité.

Une femme aux cour cheveux noir attendais là, elle aussi regarda les victime de l'APTX avec une expression décontenancée.

-Non non non, ne dite rien. Oui ils sont jeune, et oui ils ont réussit les deux épreuves précédentes.

-Oh, parfais...

-Alors les mômes, je doit vous montrer comment ''ça'' fonctionne ?

Elle pointa l'un des revolver accroché au mur.

-Pas vraiment...

-Non merci...

La tireuse se sentait de moins en moins bien.

-Je...Je vous laisse faire alors, le garçon commence.

Conan empoigna l'arme, il se savait précis avec les armes à feux et n'eut aucun mal à toucher les huit cibles.

-A toi Ai.

Haibara posa sa main sur l'objet de métal noir. Elle ferma les yeux.

_''-Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais définitivement tuer Sherry..._

_-Alors ne la tue pas !_

_-...Quoi..._

_-Ne la tue pas, contente toi de la séparer de Haibara Ai et de Shiho Miyano.''_

Elle posât son index sur la gâchette.

_Je crois qu'il est temps de réveiller Sherry._

Elle souleva l'arme, et tira.

Huit cible touchés.

Haibara eu un sourire sadique.

-Hum...Ai...

Sherry regarda l'arme qu'elle tenait fermement. Elle avait l'impression d'être retourné dans l'organisation. Non, elle était dans l'organisation, Gin devrait bientôt la chercher pour sa prochaine mission.

-Ai ?

Sherry regarda autour d'elle, les visages qui l'entourais lui rappelait vaguement quelques souvenirs.

Ce garçon aux lunette, pourquoi lui rappelait il quelqu'un, Ah oui, il ressemble beaucoup à Shinichi Kudo, la dernière victime du poison qu'elle à mise au point. Il y à aussi cette fille aux cheveux noir, non, elle ne lui rappelais personne. En revanche, cette femme blonde, Sherry la connaissait.

_Jodie Starling..._

Conan regardait Haibara de plus en plus terrifié par l'attitude de son amie depuis qu'elle avais tirer.

Un sourire cruel illuminait son visage et elle commençais à relever son arme vers Jodie.

Sherry mis Jodie Starling en joue. Le boss serait heureux si elle tuait cette gêneuse, peut être même aurait elle droit à un nouveau grade si elle la tuait, mais elle n'avais aucune raison d'échouer.

-AI !

Le son de la voix de Conan ramena Haibara à la réalités.

_Que c'est il passé ?_

Haibara lâcha son arme.

_Je n'aurais pas du faire confiance à Sherry, je ne doit plus lui faire confiance..._

La chimiste regarda ses mains.

_...Ou Haibara Ai sera condamnée..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Pour ''fêter'' le chapitre 13, je vous offre un chapitre un peu plus dramatique que les précédents...**

-Ai,que c'est il passé ?

Haibara regarda autour d'elle.

-R...Rien, rien du tout...Je...Je suis juste fatigué.

Jodie la regarda en fronçant les sourcilles, cette petite fille la terrifiait de plus en plus.

La tireuse aux cheveux noir prit la parole.

-Hum, les cibles sont touchés...Alors...Alors normalement tout est bon...

Jodie retrouva sont expression enjoué.

-BIEN ! Eh bien vous pouvez rentrez chez vous. Bien que je crois que c'est inutile, vous saurez si vous êtes pris demain.

A nouveau les deux faux-enfants regardèrent la voiture de l'agente quitter leur rue. Conan ne quittait pas son amie des yeux.

-Ai ?

Elle soupira.

-Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-J'ai fait comme tu me la dit, j'ai réveillé Sherry...

Haibara baissât les yeux.

-...Quand j'ai tiré avec cette arme, je...

Elle regarda le détective droit dans les yeux.

...Je crois...Je crois que Sherry est trop forte pour être battu si facilement...

-On n'a pas besoin de la battre, on peut la changer, je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle en a l'air.

-J'espère que tu à raison...  
>-ALORS VOUS DEUX !<p>

Ils sursautèrent.

-R...Ran-neechan, depuis combien de temps est tu là ?

-Je viens juste d'arriver.

Les deux ''enfants'' soufflèrent.

-Vous vous êtes bien débarrassez de moi ce matin ! Mais je n'ai pas oublié. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas vous accompagner ?

-Hum, en fait...Il se trouve que...

La chimiste coupa rapidement Conan qui de toute évidence ne trouvait aucune excuse valable.

-Nous devions faire une déposition au FBI...

-...Quoi ?

-Oui, elle à raison, c'est pour ça que c'est Jodie-sensei qui nous a emmené.

-Et pourquoi deviez vous faire une déposition.

-C'est...C'est confidentiel !

Ran les regarda d'un air suspicieux mais elle finit par leur sourire.

-Bon, si vous le dites. Rentrez maintenant, il fait froid dehors.

Conan et Haibara obéirent.

Ran se leva, son réveil venait de sonner, Elle inspira aussi longtemps qu'elle pu

_Conan à raison, je dois arrêter de penser à Shinichi, il à choisit son avenir, et il ne me concerne pas..._

Comme à son habitude, elle fit chauffer l'eau du thé et descendit chercher le courrier. Elle bayait en jetant les multiple prospectus, elle mis de coté les invitations offertes à son père. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre lettres, deux étaient signés Teitan, les deux autres étaient écrite par Jodie Starling.

Conan et Ai dormaient encore, les deux avaient très mal dormis à cause des événement de la veille.

Ils se réveillèrent instantanément quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Ran avais les yeux grand ouvert et semblait très excitée par le contenue des deux enveloppes qu'elle tenait dans ses main

Conan se mordit la lèvre.

_Ne me dite pas que se sont nos confirmation d'inscription au FBI._

-Je...Je peut tout expliquer Ran-neechan...

La lycéenne le regarda étrangement.

-Quoi, ils sont mauvais ?

-Hein ?

-Tu est intelligent pourtant, je pensais que tu travaillais bien...

Haibara se frappât le front.

-C'est quoi ces lettres ?

Ran éclata de rire.

-Mais...Mais c'est vos bulletins scolaire !

Les victime de l'APTX se regardèrent.

-Alors, voyons ça, je ne te vois jamais faire tes devoirs Conan-kun. Voyons voir comment tu te débrouille...

Le sourire de Ran grandissait à mesure qu'elle lisait les notes. Puis il disparut quand elle fut arrivé au commentaire.

Elle mis ses main sur ses hanche et plissa les yeux.

-Dis donc Conan-kun, c'est très bien pour les notes mais c'est quoi ces appréciation.

Elle lu le commentaire

-''Edogawa Conan est un élève surdoué faisant preuve d'une grande maturité mais, aussi d'une grande insolence et montrant des signes de non respect à l'égard du corps enseignant notamment par son manque d'investissement et ses bavardage avec sa voisine de table.''

Elle pris rapidement l'autre feuille qui était manifestement le bulletin d'Haibara et qui devait présenter les même notes et le même commentaire.

-Vous êtes irrécupérable...

-''Haibara Ai est une élève surdoué et d'une grande maturité, mais aussi d'une grande insolence de part son manque d'investissement et ses bavardages avec son voisin de table. Cette élève montre aussi des signes d'hostilité à l'égard du corps enseignant notamment par des propos déplacés et des moment de sommeil durant les cours.

-J'espérais mieux venant de vous !

_Ce n'est pas toi qui t'ennuie sept heures par jours dans une salle de classe de primaire._

-C'est bientôt la fin des vacances, j'espère que vous allez vous montrer plus investis en classe !

-Mais oui...

-Hmm...

La lycéenne sortit deux autres enveloppes.

-Sinon, il y à deux lettres de Jodie-sensei...

Conan et Ai se montrèrent soudainement d'avantage intéressés.

-Donne vite !

A la vu des yeux pétillants de son ''petit frère'', Ran n'eut pas le courage de refuser.

Haibara montraient beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme. Mais elle lut quand même le contenu de la lettre qui lui était destiné. Ran ferma ensuite la porte.

-...Quelle surprise, nous somme pris...

Conan eu une mine amusé.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? ''malgré le fait que vous aillez réussit un test de connaissance destiné à des adultes vingt ans plus vieux que vous, que vous aillez mis chaos notre entraîneur en un coup, et que vous sachiez parfaitement manipuler une arme à feux à sept ans, nos effectifs sont au complets et nous refusons donc votre candidature. Cordialement.''

-...C'était ironique...

-Oh...

-Bref, quand commence nos entraînements ?

-Apparemment, nous sommes attendu cette après-midi pour valider notre...

La chimiste se frappa le front.

-Et comment sommes nous sensés y aller sans véhicule, c'est à trente minute de marche.

-Prendre l'air ne pourras que te faire du bien !

-Mais me lever trente minutes plus tôt que d'habitude, j'en doute.

_C'est définitif, je ne gagnerais jamais contre elle..._

-Tu t'habitueras...Tu n'est pas excitée à l'idée d'entré au F...

-NON !

-...Mais...Mais pou...

-Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'ai l'impression de retourner dans l'organisation, tu as bien vu ce qu'il c'est passé hier...Je suis en train de ressusciter Sherry !

-Non, tu est en train de la changer, Sherry vas quitter l'organisation comme Shiho l'a fait avant elle !

-...

-Je suis sur que tu y arrivera !

-...Je vais essayer...

Haibara et Conan étaient assis sur de grand fauteuils bleu, Haibara lisait l'un des magazines qui étaient posés sur la table en verre au milieu de la pièce. Conan lui regardait autour de lui en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux murmures chuchotés dans la salle, il était sur que les jeunes qui les entouraient ne parlaient que de lui et d'Ai. Il tournât la tête vers son amie.

_Je suis en train de devenir comme elle avec ses pensés paranoïaque..._

Il décala une nouvelle fois sa tête pour ne plus avoir le magazine de mode que lisait Ai dans son champ de vision.

_Je devais vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarquer à quel point elle est mignonne..._

Haibara leva un sourcil.

_...Non, elle n'est pas mignonne, elle est magnifique..._

La chimiste regarda le détective droit dans les yeux.

_...Et quand elle sourit, c'est encore mieux, j'espère que..._

-Conan ? Heehoo...

Haibara agitait la main devant le visage de celui qui la fixait.

_...Il faut que je l'aide à se sentir mieux, comme ça peut être qu'elle..._

-EH CONAN !

-Hein...oh...hehehe, que ce passe t-il Ai ?

-Tu à fini de me regarder comme ça ? On aurais vraiment dit l'un de ces avortons de l'école Teitan...

Conan soupira. Haibara avait toujours été très populaire dans son école, elle était belle, mystérieuse, mature, et très intelligente. Mais sans surprise, elle rejetait sans la moindre émotion toutes les demandes qu'on lui faisait, ce qui lui avais donné une réputation de ''trésor inaccessible''.

-Edogawa Conan et Haibara Ai, c'est à vous.

Les deux se levèrent et suivirent la jeune femme habillée de gris qui les avait appelée.

Celle-ci les emmena à son bureau et les fit s'asseoir.

-Je ne vous cacherais pas mon scepticisme qu'en à vos capacités. C'est pourquoi, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir procéder à un dernier test.

-Allez y.

-Vous allez simplement refaire l'exercice du maniement des armes avec des cibles mouvantes dans une salle circulaire.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Et toi Ai ?

-...Allons y...

Conan avait été choisit pour commencer. Jodie, Haibara et la dame en gris le regardaient depuis un écran situé dans une salle adjacente.

Le détective sourit en tenant l'arme, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir un jour entrer dans une organisation aussi importante que le FBI. Il visât la première cible.

-Vingt cinq, c'est à vous Haibara-san.

La jeune femme qui venait de parler n'était plus aussi sur d'elle après avoir vu les compétence du garçon à lunettes. Cependant elle se permis une petite remarque.

-Vous etes sur qu'elle à l'age pour ça, je veux dire, c'est...

Jodie la coupa en souriant.

-Cette enfant, c'est ... Un démon caché par un visage d'ange...

Conan laissa échapper un soupir.

_Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu à raison..._

Haibara entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers l'arme qui lui était destinée, elle sera les dents. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle empoigna l'engin de mort. Quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire de prédateur réapparut.

_L'organisation veux tester mes capacités ? Pour qui me prennent ils ! Enfin, je suppose que je n'ai rien à dire..._

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Conan en voyant le sourire sadique de son amie alors qu'elle tirait systématiquement dans le centre des cible qu'on lui présentait.

Le sourire de Jodie grandissait, cette fillette ne ratait aucune cible et les touchait dès leur apparition.

L'examinatrice, elle, ne se sentait pas bien. Il y avais quelque chose de malsain dans la scène qu'elle voyait. Une petite fille de huit ans, une arme à la main en train de tirer avec application et méthode sur des silhouette humaine. On aurais vraiment dit qu'elle avait était entraîné à tuer efficacement.

La sonnerie qui clôturait le test fit brutalement disparaître Sherry.

Conan se précipita vers elle. Haibara semblait perdue, une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle rechargea à nouveau l'arme et la dirigea vers sa tempe en fermant les yeux.

_Je ne peut éloigner Sherry...Pardonne moi Shinichi Kudo..._

Un coup de feu se fit entendre.

_...Pardonne moi..._


	14. Chapter 14

Haibara se tenait le bras droit en riant. La balle tirée par Jodie avais traversé sa main et fait tomber son arme. Toute sa main était couverte de sang à présent, Elle regarda le liquide rouge et sourit.

_Je l'ai eu...JE L'AI EU !_

L'examinatrice suivait toute la scène depuis la salle ou elle s'était installée, elle avais d'abord cru que cette fillette se moquait d'elle mais qu'en elle vu Jodie tirer, elle comprit que cette enfant de huit ans avait vraiment eu l'intention de se suicider.

Quad elle vu Haibara s'effondrer, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle criait de douleur. Mais elle remarqua par la suite que cette fille riait juste aux éclat.

Conan finit par rejoindre la chimiste.

-QU'ES QUE TU A FAIT !

-Hahaha...J'AI TUEE SHERRY !

Elle montra le trou béant dans de sa main.

-Regarde, le cruel sang noir ne coule plus dans mes veine.

_C'est bon, elle est devenu folle..._

-Dit moi la vérité, j'ai bien tiré ?

-O...Oui, mais le pistolet ne pointait plus ta tempe à se moment là.

Haibara pris le visage du détective entre ses main.

-Je m'en fiche ! J'ai battu Sherry...Haibara à vaincu Sherry !

Leur visages n'étant qu'a quelques centimètres, aussi, celui de Conan devint aussi rouge que le sang qui recouvrai sa joue gauche.

-Tu...Tu est sur que ça vas Ai ?

-Et comment ! Ça n'est jamais allé aussi bien !

-Mais...Et ta main ?

-Ça ira, je ne perds pas trop de sang, je peut encore...

Ai ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle tomba au sol. Conan referma sa montre et souleva la fillette.

Jodie avait assistée à la scène de loin, elle pensait que si cette enfant avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, seul Conan pouvais la raisonner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Haibara était à l'infirmerie en compagnie du détective et de l'agente.

Cette dernière était silencieuse, certes, des enfants aussi doués et matures ne pouvaient qu'être utile, mais au vu de ce qui c'était passé à l'instant, Haibara ne semblait pas très stable.

-Hum, cool-kid ?

-Oui ?

-Pouvons nous parler un moment ?

-bien sur, Ai dort encore de toute façon.

Jodie inspira.

-Peut tu me dire ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

Conan détourna le regard.

-A votre avis ?

-A mon avis, ta petite copine à essayée de se suicider.

-Ce n'est pas ma petite copine...Et non, elle n'as pas tenté de se suicider...

-...C'est pourtant ce que j'ai vu...

Le détective sourit.

-Elle vient de tuer quelqu'un, et ce n'est pas elle.

-...

-Je croit que cette fois si, je vais laisser l'assassin courir.

Le jeune femme comprenait de moins en moins ces deux enfants.

-Ne vous en faite pas, une telle scène n'arrivera plus, l'un des protagoniste vient de mourir.

-...

-Et vous avez sauvé le deuxième.

Jodie se racla la gorge.

Dans tous les cas, je suis heureuse de vous informer que Edogawa Conan et Haibara Ai sont acceptés au FBI.

Conan sourit et regarda ''l'enfant'' endormie.

-Je crois qu'elle sera heureuse de savoir ça.

1semaine plus tard...

Haibara et Conan rentraient de leur entraînement quotidien. Leurs détracteurs les regardaient de loin.

Car oui, quand deux enfants de moins de dix ans sont considéré comme les meilleur éléments d'un groupe de jeunes de seize à dix-huit ans, beaucoup de rumeurs circulent.

Jodie Starling et James Black, eux, était de plus en plus enjoué par les capacités des deux victimes de l'APTX. Ils savaient que dans une affaire confidentiel, personne ne suspecterait deux enfants.

L'attention toute particulière que les deux agent offraient à Conan et Ai avait de quoi rendre les autres ''élèves'' jaloux.

-Ces abrutis nous suivent...

-J'ai remarqué, je suppose qu'ils veulent nous intimider.

-Je me demande bien comment.

-EH les deux gamins !

Ils se retournèrent sans afficher le moindre signe de surprise ou de peur.

-On me regarde quand je parle, les nains !

-Qu'es que tu veux ?

Le jeune homme attrapa Conan par le col et le porta à sa hauteur.

-On joue au dur, le mioche ?

Le détective sortit calmement un appareil de sa poche et écrasa son arme d'auto-défense électrique sur le nez de son ''adversaire''. Celui ci hurla et lâchât le ''mioche'' avant de s'enfuir en courant, en se tenant le nez.

-Je vois, James Black t'en a donné un à toi aussi...

-Yep, c'est toujours utile.

-Il reviendra sûrement, ils sont coriace ces avortons.

-Je m'en doute...

-N'y pensons plus. Ran nous attend.

Ils se remirent en route.

Ran était en train de préparer le repas quand elle entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que ses protégés partaient toute la mâtiné. Elle avait demandé à plusieurs reprise où ils allaient mais ils ne lui répondaient que de partiellement. Elle se souvint que le premier jour, ils étaient partis l'après-midi et quand ils était rentré, Ai abordais une sourire que Ran n'aurais jamais pensé voir sur son visage, d'autant plus que sa main droite était totalement bandée.

La lycéenne soupira. Ces deux enfant...Elle ne les comprendrais jamais.

-Les détectives boys sont venus vous voir...

Les deux adultes rajeunis tournèrent la tête vers celle qui venait de parler.

-...Ils sont au parc, ils veulent aller avec vous au karaoké et ils vous attendent.

-Bah, ça nous changera les idées.

-Comme tu veux...

Quand elle aperçu ses deux amis, Ayumi couru les voir, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avais plus vu ''son'' Conan, et savoir qu'il avait passé toute cette semaine avec Ai l'inquiétait beaucoup.

-Conan !

-Salut Ayumi !

-Vous voulez aller avec nous au Karaoké ?

Haibara soupira.

-Personnellement, si nous avons une autre option...

Les quatre autres la regardèrent.

-Mais pourquoi Haibara-san ? Tu n'aime pas chanter ?

-Pas vraiment...

-...Mais tu à une si belle voix, c'est dommage...

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers Conan.

_Aie, j'ai pensé trop fort ?_

-M...Merci Conan...

Mitsuhiko et Ayumi les regardèrent, triste pour l'une, énervé pour l'autre.

-Hehe...Et si on y aller maintenant...

-...Bien... 

Les cinq enfants marchaient dans une rue étroite, comme à leur habitude, Conan et Ai marchaient derrière.

-Hum...Tu sais Ai, pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure...

-Oui ?

-C'est...Enfin ne t'imagine pas des choses.

Elle le regarda d'un air surprise.

-Évidement !

Conan admirait une nouvelle fois les deux orbes bleu qui lui faisait face. Juste avant qu'il aperçoive un point rouge sur l'arcade sourcilière de son amie. Il se jeta sur elle.

-SNIPER !


	15. Chapter 15

Une semaine au plus tôt...

Vermouth ouvrit une porte en bois sombre.

-Monsieur ?

-Je t'écoute...

-Gin n'as pas réussit sa mission, lui et Bolder sont morts.

Celui à qui Vermouth s'adressait eu un instant l'ai surpris.

-...Je vois...La mallette est elle en bon état ?

-Oui, mais le FBI l'a réquisitionnée, ainsi que tout l'argent qu'elle contenait.

-Je me fiche de l'argent, ont ils désactivé le micro ?

-O...Oui...Mais seulement quelques minutes après la mort de Gin...

Un sourire illumina le visage du maître de l'organisation.

-Avez vous analysés les sons ?

-Bien sur !

-Donc, vous savez qui est leur meurtrier...

-C'est...C'est Sherry...

-Sherry est morte, ne me faite pas revenir là dessus.

-Vou...Voulez vous écouter l'enregistrement par vous même ?

-Faites...

Quelques minute pas tard, Celui à qui s'adressait Vermouth arrêta l'enregistrement.

-Ainsi Sherry est toujours en vie...

-Et elle a trouver son chevalier en armure dorée...

-Exacte.

-Devons nous tuer tous leur proches ?

-...Non...

-C...Comment ?

-Ne tuez qu'elle et ce Shinichi Kudo...Sherry connaît quelque chose qu'elle n'hésitera pas à dévoiler si tous ses proches meurent.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je suis le seul concerné...Maintenant, tuez les...

-Bien Monsieur...

La femme en noir referma la porte.

L'homme resté dans la pièce appuya sur sa tempe.

_Jamais l'organisation n'as été aussi puissante..._

Il frappa la table de son poing fermé.

_...Mais elle n'as jamais été autant en danger..._

Temps présent...

Les deux victimes de l'APTX se cachaient toujours derrière l'épaisse benne à ordure. Conan se décida enfin à parler.

-Que fait on, si c'est Chianti, elle n'hésitera pas une seconde à tirer sur le premier détective boy qui remarquera notre absence.

-Je sais bien...Je chercher une idée...

Un sourire illumina le sourire de la chimiste.

-Appel Jodie...

-Tu est folle, elle vas se faire tuer !

-Appel la, je me charge du reste...

-Ne te remet surtout pas en danger !

-Je vais me gêner...Mais je ne serais pas la seul cette fois ci.

-...

-Donne moi ton Taser.

Le détective obtempéra tout en priant pour qu'elle ne fasse rien de dangereux. Il sortit son portable.

Haibara défit le bandage sur sa main droite, à la grande surprise de Conan, la blessure avait presque totalement disparue.

Elle ficela les deux armes ensemble avant de les allumer, quelques étincelles apparurent. Puis, elle jeta son bricolage dans la benne L'appel de Conan fut brutalement interrompu par une explosion provenant du caisson métallique derrière lequel lui et Ai s'étaient réfugiés.

Une épaisse fumée noire commença à s'élever de la benne. Une minute plus tard, Ai se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la rue.

-Qu'es que tu fais !

-Si avec cette fumé, les pompiers qui arrivent, et Jodie, elle décide de rester, j'aurais mérité ma mort.

-Si...Si tu le dit...

Les détectives boy se dirigèrent vers la fumée qu'ils avaient aperçu.

-Ces deux là ! Ils nous laissent toujours derrière !

-T'as raison Ayumi. On devra leur dire !

-Ça ne peut plus durer !

Jodie arriva enfin sur les lieux.

-Qu'y à t-il ?

Conan se retourna.

-On vient d'être pris pour cible par un sniper.

Si l'agente avait parlée à d'autres enfants, elle ne les aurait pas cru. Mais ces deux là plaisantaient rarement.

-Un...sniper ?

-Oui, pour pouvoir s'échapper, Ai a mis le feu à la benne à ordure derrière laquelle on était cachés.

-...Je vois...

-Mais vu son acharnement à vouloir tuer deux enfant, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose...

-Ils...Tu pense qu'ils aurait retrouvés Sherry ?

Le détective tourna la tête vers l'ex-membre de l'organisation.

-Sûrement...

_...OH MERDE !_

L'expression terrifiée de Conan intrigua Jodie.

-Si ils savent tout...Ils vont tuer toutes les personne que nous connaissons !

-...Non...

L'agente et le détective se tournèrent vers Haibara.

-Ils ne nous veulent que nous...

-Qu'es qui les empêches de tuer tous nos proche ?

-Le boss sait que si tous mes proche meurent, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à divulguer tout ce que je sais sur eux...y comprit un petit secret sur leur chef...

-Tu ne nous a pas tout dit ?

-Je garde ces secret comme une assurance vie pour ceux qui me sont chères...

_Comme toi par exemple..._

-...Ils ne tuent personne et en échange, je ne dit rien, c'est plutôt une bonne affaire non ?

-...

-...

-C'est ça...Bon, que compte faire le FBI pour protéger les agents Haibara Ai et Edogawa Conan ?

-Hum, oui, je vais téléphoner de ce pas au QG.

Les deux faux-enfant attendirent que Jodie finisse son appelle.

-Vous avez deux solutions...

-On écoute.

-Vous pouvez toujours rentrer dans le programme de protection des témoins...

-Non.

-Non.

-...Je m'en doutais. Vous pouvez aussi sauter l'entraînement débutant.

-C'est à dire ?

-En gros, on regarde vos résultats, et si vous êtes au dessus de soixante-dix points sur cent, vous rejoignez les agents confirmés.

-...Et...

-...Les agent confirmés on un droit de port d'arme et un permis de tuer si nécessaire...

Ai et Conan se regardèrent les yeux grand ouverts.

-Hum, je ne vous cache pas qu'un tel choix est exceptionnel, surtout pour des enfants de votre age...

Le détective soupira

-De toute façon, je doute qu'on ai le choix.

-Je rappelle le QG...

Quelques seconde plus tard, l'agente raccrocha.

-Bon, ils étaient un peut hésitants mais vos résultat sont à quatre-vingt-onze sur cent, donc ils ont acceptés.

-...

-...

-Je vous donnerai les documents officiel demain. Je ne pense pas que l'organisation vous attaquera se soir, mais je préfère vous fournir vos armes tout de suite, je m'arrangerais avec la direction...

-...essayez juste de ne pas vous faire prendre.

Elle tendit deux revolver modèles M9. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

_Qu'es que je suis en train de faire...Ils n'ont même pas dix ans..._

Elle regarda les sujets de ses pensés tester la prise en main des deux armes qu'elle venait de leur donner.

_...Je...Je crois que je n'arrive plus à les voir comme des enfants...Ils sont beaucoup trop matures et intelligents...Ce n'est pas normal..._

_-_Je...Je vais rentrer vous préparer tous ça pour demain.

L'agente remonta dans sa voiture.

Les deux ''enfants'' furent soudainement tirés de leur débat sur le type de munition idéal pour une arme de ce calibre par trois voix qu'ils connaissaient trop bien.

-Ah vous êtes là !

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent en cachent leur armes derrière eux. Conan cachât la sienne sous sont T-shirt et fit un signe discret à Ai pour qu'elle fasse de même.

-Oh...Hehe...Vous...Vous êtes là ?

-Oui ! Et on en a assez de vous voir toujours ensemble derrière !

-A chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose, vous partez et nous on ne sait pas ou vous êtes !

Genta croisât les bras.

-Et en plus, c'est toujours vous deux qui résolvez les affaire alors que c'est moi le chef !

Les deux adultes soufflèrent. Ils avaient appris à apprécier la compagnie des enfants, mais après un ans, ils commençaient à se lasser de devoir jouer avec eux et de se faire réprimander par des gamins dix ans plus jeunes qu'eux.

-Hum, moi et Ai étions simplement en train de discuter et...

_Oh non..._

Haibara se frappa le front.

-CONAN, TU APPELLES HAIBARA-SAN PAR SON PRENOM !

-Ai-chan t'a laissé le faire ?!

Le détective se gratta l'arrière de la tête, comme d'habitude quand il était gêné.

-Hum...Oui, n'es-ce pas Ai ?

-Oui.

La chimiste regarda l'autre coté de la route d'un air désintéressé.

-Et nous, on peut aussi alors !

-Non...Pas vous.

Mitsuhiko regarda son meilleur ennemi d'un regard noir.

-Pourquoi Conan et pas nous ?

-Parce que Conan est quelqu'un de spécial pour moi...

L'intéressé tourna la tête les yeux grand ouverts, son visage été d'un rouge très sombre.

La chimiste se rendit compte un peut tard du sens qu'on pouvait donner à ses paroles.

-Ce...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Ayumi avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais vous...Vous...Vous ne...

Conan mis sa main sur l'épaule de la petite fille.

-Mais non Ayumi, il n'y a rien entre nous.

_Malheureusement..._

Genta les coupas.

-Bon, vous venez alors ?

-Heu non, je suis désolé mais Ai a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, je vais la raccompagner à l'agence.

-Dommage...Mais vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

-Mais oui Ayumi-chan, ne t'en fait pas...

La fillette regarda partir ses deux amis.

_Menteuse..._


	16. Chapter 16

Les deux adultes rajeunis était dans la chambre de l'un d'eux. Ils avaient fermés la porte à clés et avaient tirés les rideaux. Leur deux armes reposaient sur le lit du détective.

-Que fait on avec ça ?

-On ne peut pas les laisser là...Ta fiancée risque de les retrouver

-Ce n'est pas ma fiancée...

_Enfin, ce n'est plus ma fiancée_

-Si tu le dit...Dans tous les cas, même si elle ne les trouvait pas, je doute qu'ils nous soit très utiles si on ne les a pas sur nous.

-Pas faux...Le mieux serait...

Conan regarda son cartable d'écolier. Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

-...Non...Tu crois vraiment que personne ne vas remarquer ?

-...Pourquoi quelqu'un remarquerait ?

-Ça me semble évident, nos sacs sont toujours plein de livre scolaires, ils nous faudrait tous les retirer. Mais ça, ça risque d'attirer l'attention de Koyabashi-sensei...

-Pourquoi, elle sait très bien que on ne vient pas dans son cour pour bosser ?

-Peut être, mais si on ne fait jamais nos ''exercices'', elle risque d'appeler Ran et Agasa...

-En fait le mieux, ce serait de finir tous les exercices de tous les livres comme ça on est tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année...

-Pas faux, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

Conan et Ai se regardèrent.

-...

-...

-Qu'es qu'on attend ?

-Je me le demande aussi !

Ils récupérèrent tous leur livre de cour, débloquèrent la porte, ouvrirent les rideaux et cachèrent leur armes.

-Bon, Math ?

-Ça marche...

Ran préparait le repas quand elle entendus un son si rare qu'elle se demanda un instant son origine.

_Cette petite fille sait rire ?_

Elle abandonna tout son ouvrage et se précipita vers la chambre de son ''petit frère''. La scène qu'elle voyait ne serait pas propice au rire si elle contenait des enfant normaux. Conan et Haibara étaient en train de finir leur livre d'histoire en souriants.

-...Je ne vois pas comment tu à pu oublier ça !

-Ça vas faire un ans que je n'ai rien révisé, tu m'excusera si j'oublie, je ne suis pas Holmes !

-Enfin tu l'admet, je me demanderais combien de temps ça te prendrais.

-Oh mais ça fait quelques temps que j'ai abandonné l'idée d'être adulé par les foules comme le fut mon modèle.

-Tu serais enfin devenu raisonnable ?

-Tu à une bien piètre opinion de moi...

-C'est toi qui m'y encourage.

-...

-Tu abandonne déjà ? Dommage, ça commençais à devenir intéressant...

-Finit !

-Il te reste encore le livre d'anglais pour me rattraper...

Conan s'écroula sur sa chaise.

-Je n'ai plus de main...

-Tu veux faire une pause ?

-Oui s'il te...

Le garçon se retourna et sursauta.

-Ran-neechan !

Haibara l'imitât.

-R...Ran-san ? Depuis combien de temps es tu là !

-Que...Que faites vous ?

-Hum...En fait on...

-Après avoir lu nos bulletin, on à décider de plus travailler...

-Oui ! C'est ça !

-...Et donc on termine tous nos livres...

Ran eu l'air un instant perdu, mais elle se ressaisit.

-Je...Je vois...On mange bientôt, alors dépêchez vous...

-Oui, il ne me reste qu'un livre...

-Et moi deux...

-Parfais...mais ne vous couchez pas trop tard, c'est demain la rentrée.

La lycéenne referma la porte.

Le lendemain...

-Eh vous deux, on se lève, les détectives boys sont déjà là !

Conan se leva, il regarda celle qui l'avait tirer de son sommeil.

-J'arrive Ran-neechan...

-Hum, Ai ne se lève pas ?

-Elle est fatiguée, je vais la réveiller.

-Bien, ne tardez pas trop.

Elle referma la porte.

Conan se rapprocha de celle qui partageait sa chambre.

-Hum...Ai ?

La chimiste ne bougea pas, Conan se rapprocha encore.

-Ai ?

Toujours rien.

-Ai, c'est le matin...

Leur visage n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres. Le détective se rapprocha encore

_Qu'es que je suis en train de faire..._

_-EH CONAN !_

Le garçon sursauta, le sons de la voix de celui qui avait crier réveilla Ai.

-QU'ES QUE TU ETAIT EN TRAIN DE FAIRE A AI-CHAN ?!

-M...Moi...R...Rien...Rien du tout...J'étais en train de la réveiller !

-Et tu t'imagines qu'on vas te croire ?

Haibara avait encore l'esprit embrumé.

-Hmm ? Qu'es qui se passe...Pourquoi Conan est sur mon lit ?

-Hum, n'imagine rien Ai, Je devais juste te réveiller...

Genta apparu derrière Ayumi et Mitsuhiko.

-Tu voulais juste la réveiller hein ? On aurait plutôt dit que tu voulais l'embrasser.

-Qu...Quoi ?

La chimiste lança un regard suspicieux au détective rouge brique qui lui faisait face. Mais elle repris son masque sans émotion quelques instant plus tard.

-Bref, je doute qu'il ai voulu faire ça, laissez nous nous habiller maintenant.

Les véritables enfant obtempérèrent.

Koyabashi Sumiko sourit, elle allait retrouver ses élèves, certes, ils lui prenait beaucoup de son temps. Mais ils lui rendait tellement de plaisir.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa salle habituelle.

Tous les enfants la regardèrent et la saluèrent chaleureusement, enfin, pas tous...Comme à leur habitude, Conan et Ai discutaient à leur table sans remarquer sa présence, ils tenaient dans leur mains une liasse de document chacun.

-Mais Ai, je te dit que selon CE document, tuer quelqu'un sans avoir été directement menacé est illégale.

-Peut être, mais celui ci te contredit...D'ailleurs...

-Hum, peut être ne l'avais vous pas remarqué, mais les vacances sont terminés, alors pouriez vous ranger ça ?

-Hein ? Ah oui, bien sur...

Les deux ''enfants'' glissèrent leur documents dans leur sacs.

Le cour de mathématique commença, progressivement, les yeux de Conan se fermèrent, Ai l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, un homme tout habillé de noir rentrât dans la salle, un fusil à pompe à la main suivit d'un autre équipé d'un revolver simple.

-ALLEZ TOUS AU FOND DE LA SALLE !

Tous les enfants étaient terrifiés, certain pleuraient d'autre regardaient les homme armés avec un air de défis, d'autres s'imaginaient déjà sauver l'école et impressionner Haibara qui les auraient alors félicités et peut être plus.

-J'ai pour ordre de fouiller cette classe, lesquels d'entre vous sont Edogawa Conan et Haibara Ai ?!

Bien sur personne ne bougea. Un sourire calme s'installa sur le visage de Conan alors qu'il sortait un objet de son sac. Haibara avait déjà sortit le sien et abordait un sourire carnassier bien que différent de celui de Sherry, c'était comme si elle était heureuse de pouvoir capturer deux mercenaires de l'organisation.

L'homme qui portait le fusil tira une fois en l'air pour impressionner la classe. Surpris, son camarade se retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il baissât les yeux et regarda une tache rouge lentement se former au niveau de son abdomen.

Il s'effondra. Toute la classe regarda dans la direction d'où était partis le coup de feux. Conan rechargea son arme. Le braqueur encore debout se saisit d'une élève en train de pleurer.

-Ne fait plus un geste ou je l'explose !

Le détective se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas prévu que l'homme au fusil réagisse si rapidement.

Haibara s'avança son arme pointée sur le braqueur. Celui-ci se sentait de moins en moins bien, il était pris en joue par deux gosse de moins de dix ans, ce n'est pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait quand lui et son groupe avaient acceptés de braquer une école.

-Re...Recule, je te jure que je vais tirer !

Haibara eu un sourire cruel.

-Mais faites !

-Qu...Quoi ?

La petite fille criait maintenant.

-Votre arme ne dispose que de deux cartouche, hors vous avaient déjà tirer une fois...Donc, si vous tirez, vous mourez...En outre je ne connais cette gamine que de nom, pourquoi éprouverais-je de la compassion et de la pitié pour elle ?

-Hum...Je...Je...

-...D'autant plus que si vous décidez de braquer cette arme sur moi, mon chère acolyte qui à déjà buté votre copain n'hésitera pas une seconde à en faire de même pour vous, je vous le garantie...

L'homme en noir tournât la tête vers l'endroit indiqué par la chimiste. Celle-ci eu un sourire sadique.

_Fatale erreur crétin..._

L'homme sentit soudain une horrible douleur à la main, Il lâchât son arme et son otage.

Puis, il tomba à genoux alors qu'une nouvelle tache se formait sur sa jambe.

Koyabashi Sumiko ne quittait pas des yeux la scène qui se passait devant elle, une fillette de huit ans était en train de vider la dernière balle de son chargeur dans le coup d'un braqueur.

Quand le premier ''clic'' se fit entendre, Haibara se retourna vers son sac. Conan lui pris l'épaule.

-Hum, tu n'était peut etre pas obliger de le tuer...

-Tu pense vraiment que le tient vas s'en sortir ?

Même si le premier corp était dans un meilleur état que le second, Conan savais qu'il avait perforé l'estomac et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'homme se relève.

_Je...Je vient de...Je vient de tuer quelqu'un..._

La scientifique rechargea son arme avec la recharge qu'elle avait tirée de son sac.

-Bon Conan, désolé de te tirer de tes pensés mais on a une école à libérer.

-Hum...Oui...Ne bougeaient pas d'ici Sensei, barricadez la porte et attendez la police pour sortir...

Les deux ''enfants se dirigèrent vers la porte.

_...Pourquoi ne suis-je pas choqué d'avoir commit un meurtre..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour les 600 vus !**

**Ah oui, les chapitres suivant (et celui-ci) seront de plus en plus OOC, c'est absolument normal pour le coup, j'ai parfaitement en tête le scenario des 5 (au moins) chapitre à venir...**

Koyabashi Sumiko avait déjà vécu des expériences traumatisante, comme tout humain, certaine des vision qu'elle avait eu ne pouvaient pas quitter son esprit. Comme tout professeur, elle avait déjà du protéger des enfants de l'horreur que le monde pouvait leur imposer. Mais en ce moment, elle était simplement impuissante. Deux de ses élèves avaient, devant elle, sortis des armes et avait tuer ceux qui menaçait la classe sans la moindre émotion.

Une scène passait en boucle dans la tête de l'enseignante. Une métisse de huit ans en train d'assassiner froidement un homme qui les menaçait.

Plus personne ne parlais, les deux ''enfants'' venaient de recharger leurs armes avant de quitter la salle.

Tous les élèves restant ne quittaient pas les deux cadavre des yeux, comme si il n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Sumiko fit un pas en avant vers le corps le plus amoché.

-...Re...Retournez vous les enfants...

Les élèves obéirent sans poser de question. L'enseignante tira les deux corps derrière son bureau et poussa quelques table devant la porte.

-...C'est...C'est bon...asseyez vous...

Les enfants obtempérèrent une nouvelle fois. Leur professeur consolât certains qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

_...Qui sont ces deux enfants..._

-Hum...Ai ?

-Oui ?

-Je croit que tu en à traumatisé plus d'un...

Haibara regarda le détective d'un air désintéressé.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, et essai de ne pas vider ton chargeur sur les braqueurs de cette salle.

-Bien, j'essayerais mais je ne te garanti rien, j'ai l'opportunité de me venger et de venger toutes les victime de l'organisation, je ne vais pas passer à coté...

Conan soupira avant d'ouvrir discrètement la porte qui lui faisait face.

-...Et je vous prévient je n'hésiterais pas à...

Tous les élèves crièrent quand ils entendirent le coup de feu.

-Barricadez la porte et attendez la police...

-...

Haibara referma la porte.

Le même scenario se reproduit une vingtaine de fois avant que les adultes rajeunis ne sortent dans la cour.

-Bon, et bien on ouvre la porte et tout le monde est content...

-Yep, apparemment, il y a un garde, je m'en occupe, et tu me couvre.

-OK Ai...

Le commissaire Juzo Megure mis son index sur sa tempe, Jamais il n'avait eu de cas aussi délicat, une centaine d'enfant étaient retenu en otage et leur ravisseur ne désirait apparemment rien en échange. Ils s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la porte close qui menait à la cour de l'école.

-Et pour deux millions ?!

L'homme encagoulé tenait toujours au dessus de la porte une mitrailleuse lourde à la main.

-C'est inutile ! Notre employeur nous en fournira cinq-cent million si la mission est un succès !

L'agent de la loi serra les dents. Puis, il entendit une voix à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout.

-Oh, donc vous êtes bien des mercenaires ?

Le braqueur se retourna avant de tomber devant la porte du coté rue. Une tache rouge se formait sur son front. La porte s'ouvrit

Megure et tout les agents de police, journaliste, civile regardèrent ébahi deux enfant sortir de l'école.

-C...Conan-kun...

Takagie prononça avec peine.

-...Et Ai-chan...

Comme à leur habitude, les journalistes continuèrent à commenter l'action quand bien même il s'agissait d'un commissaire criant sur deux enfants.

-VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT FOUS !

-Oh...

-Vraiment...

-VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE TUER QUELQU'UN !

Haibara et Conan sourient sans mesurer la porté des actions qu'ils avait effectivement réalisés.

-Dit moi Conan, une personne ?

-Plutôt une vingtaine, mais c'était ça ou mourir accompagné d'une centaine de gosses.

-Vingt...Vingt personnes...VOUS AVEZ TUE VINGT BRAQUEURS !

-On dirait bien...Enfin, certains son sûrement encore en vie à l'intérieur.

Le ''publique'' ne quittait pas la scène des yeux.

-Mais vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de la situation, vos parent sont bon pour la prison à perpétuité ! Et vous pour la maison de redressement !

-Non.

-Qu...Quoi non...

-Personne n'ira en prison où en maison de redressement...

-Et pourquoi ?

-Car nous sommes en règles.

-QU...QUOOOI !

Les deux faux-enfants sortirent tous leur permis.

Après une lecture attentive, Megure les regarda incrédule.

-Vous...Vous faites partis du FBI ?!

-Vous savez lire non, nous sommes les agents confirmés Edogawa Conan...

-...Et Haibara Ai...

-...Je...Je...

-Non ne dites rien. Vous ne pouvez pas croire que des enfants puissent appartenir à une organisation comme le FBI.

-...

-Cependant, je vous demanderai de nous croire et d'aller sauver ceux qui sont encore en vie, et d'aller libérer les classes, nous leur avons demandés d'attendre l'arrivée de vos hommes...

-B...Bien...

Le commissaire fit un signe à ses officiers et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiments.

-CONAN-KUN !

Le garçon se retourna.

-Ran-neechan ?

La jeune femme s'agenouilla vers son ''petit frère''.

-Tout vas bien Conan-kun ? Comment vous êtes vous échappés ?

Haibara s'approcha sans montrer la moindre émotion.

-Comme ça...

Elle tira en l'air. Tout le monde autour d'eux recula.

Conan s'approcha d'elle.

-Eh, pourquoi tu fais ça ici ?

-je n'ai aucune envie d'être interviewé.

-Ouais, moi non plus en fait.

-Conan-kun ! Où avez vous trouvés ça !

-Eh bien...En fait Ai et moi faisons partit du FBI depuis quelques temps...

-A VOTRE AGE !

-On a réussit les tests, donc oui...

La chimiste coupa la discution.

-Hum, Conan, je crois que selon les contra, nous avons un rapport à faire à Jodie.

-Ah oui, à plus tard Ran-neechan

Ran ne répondit pas.

Conan lui était pensif.

_Pourquoi...Pourquoi es que je ne regrette pas mes crimes..._

Jodie Starling et James Black était tout deux assis en face de Conan et Ai.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Nous avons contrés une attaque de mercenaires vraisemblablement engagés par l'organisation.

-Hum, je vois...Cependant, en quoi cela implique t-il une réunion ?

-Ce n'est pas finit, Il se trouve que nous avons du nous expliqué avec la police qui attend un appel de votre part pour vérifier que nous n'avons pas falsifié nos document.

-La...Police ?

-Oui, par ''contrés'', Conan voulait dire ''massacré froidement''...

James eu un mouvement de recul.

-Hum...Parfais...Alors je dois appeler le commissaire...

-...Megure.

-Bien, je m'y emploierais...Vous pouvez disposer. Les deux enfant se levèrent

Jodie se mordit la lèvre.

_Non...C'est impossible, comment des enfants peuvent ils se comporter comme ça..._

Conan et Ai franchirent la porte et la refermèrent

James, lui, sourit et nettoya ses lunette.

-Mme Starling ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Appelez mon supérieur, j'ai deux mots à lui dire sur nos petits génies...

-...

-...Je pense qu'ils nous seront plus utile que nous le pensions...


	18. Chapter 18

Conan et Ai étaient assis devant leur supérieur hiérarchique. C'était la première fois que les deux ''enfants'' rencontraient l'homme imposant qui dirigeait le FBI, celui ci était venu au Japon spécialement pour les deux prodiges dont on lui avait conté les prouesses. C'était un homme plutôt corpulent arborant une barbe parfaitement taillé, il portait des lunettes qui masquaient ses petit yeux. Il prit la parole.

-Edogawa Conan et Haibara Ai...C'est bien ça ?

Les deux ''enfants'' parlants parfaitement anglais, ils n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre celui qui venait de s'exprimer.

-C'est ça...

-...

L'homme leur sourit

-On m'a compté vos fait d'arme, Mme Starling et Mr Black ici présents m'ont signalé que vous n'étiez pas des enfants ordinaires...

-Hum...

-On peut dire ça comme ça...

-J'ai également entendu dire que vous auriez libérés vos camarade de classe de quelques braqueurs...

-Exactement.

Les faux-enfants était toujours aussi calmes bien qu'un peut intrigués par cet air ravit qu'arborait leur interlocuteur.

-...Vous les avez tous tués c'est ça ?

Conan se défendit.

-On avait pas vraiment d'autres choix !

Haibara elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Pour ma part, je dois bien avouer que ça m'a fait du bien d'être la chasseuse plutôt que la chassée.

-Que voulez vous dire mademoiselle ?

-Disons que j'ai quelque ''problèmes'' avec l'organisation qui à payée ces braqueurs, alors pour une fois que c'est moi qui ai pu les faire souffrir. Je dois bien avoué que j'y ai pris du plaisir.

Conan la regarda estomaqué par la révélation que son amie venait de faire.

_Elle...Elle a prit du plaisir a tuer des gents ?_

Il se ressaisit

_Après tout c'est logique, après avoir été chassé tant de temps, elle doit se sentir forte quand elle a l'opportunité de tuer ceux qui la chasse._

Jodie regarda Ai de plus en plus étrangement. Son chef et James Black eux souriaient légèrement.

-Dans l'optique de vous permettre de vous venger, nous avons décidés de vous confier toutes les mission ayant pour but l'anéantissement de cette organisation criminelle.

James continua.

-En effet, il se trouve que les multiple bases de cette organisation sois dispersé un peut partout à la surface du globe, il est donc d'une importance majeur de neutraliser ces malfaiteur.

Jodie prit la parole.

-Et comme ils semblerait que vous soyez fortement impliqué dans l'affaire, nous vous donnons le choix, vous pouvez traquer et d'éliminer ses membres un par un ou nous laisser faire.

_Ne dite pas n'importe quoi...laissez nous faire, vous êtes trop jeunes !_

Conan se leva.

Ma réponse est évidente, JE vengerais Ai et toutes les victimes qu'on fait les membres de l'organisation.

Ai croisât ses jambes.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas de raison de refuser une telle opportunité.

Jodie écrasât sont poing sur la table de verre qui lui faisait face.

-NON ! Vous êtes trop jeunes pour êtes confrontés à tant de violence !

-Mme Sarling ! Calmez vous enfin !

L'agente se ressaisit et soupira.

-Enfin, je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire...Si vous tenez à vous venger...

James Black chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son supérieur.

-Hum...Oui...

L'homme imposant se gratta le menton.

-Pouvez vous nous expliquer pourquoi ces hommes veulent ils autant vous éliminer ?

Les deux ''enfants'' tressaillirent ils redoutaient tous deux cette question. Haibara se leva.

-Je vous explique...A condition que tout ceci ne sorte pas de cette pièce !

-Je vous le garanti mademoiselle.

-Dans ce cas, je veux un contrat indiquant que vous vous engagez à garder le secret.

L'homme sortit une feuille et un stylo. Si cette fillette était si réticente à dévoiler ses secret, il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

-Voila, maintenant dite moi tout.

-Je...Je faisait partie de l'organisation...

L'homme releva un sourcil.

-Je suis Sherry, Scientifique en chef du QG principale de l'organisation...

Plus personne ne parlais

-Et...j'ai créé le poison parfait...

-Cette substance acidifie le sang jusqu'à que celui-ci attaque les tissus...Puis les os...

James replaça ses lunettes.

-...Il se trouve que vous avez devant vous une criminelle ayant plus de deux-cent mort derrière elle...Dont soixante dix par ma main...

Jodie retenait sa respiration.

-Vous êtes libre de m'emprisonner, mais ce serait me condamner à une sentence de mort, l'organisation peut sans aucun problème me localiser et m'assassiner, pour eux, je ne suis pas une simple gêneuse...

Conan sentit l'une de ses main trembler.

-...Pour eux, je suis celle qui connaît le secret d'Anokata. Je suis capable d'anéantir l'organisation maintenant juste en vous disant une phrase...

Le boss du FBI allait protester mais Ai le coupa.

-C'est inutile, je ne vous direz rien, si je vous le disais, rien n'empêcherai les hommes en noir de tuer tous ceux qui me sont chère...Considérez ce secret comme une arme de dissuasion. Je ne dit rien et en échange, on reste tous en vie...

-...

-...Et Conan ?

-Voyez le comme mon chevalier à l'armure argentée...

Conan devint soudainement très rouge.

-...Ou comme un garde du corps, à vous de voir.

Il soupira.

-Bien, merci pour toutes ces information mademoiselle Haibara.

-Je vous en pris.

-Est il possible pour vous d'accepter un mission maintenant ?

Il regarda dans la direction de Conan.

-En compagnie de votre ami bien sur...

-Si lui n'y vois pas d'objection...

-Hum...J'aimerais d'abord connaître la dite mission.

-Pas de problème. Nous avons repéré une femme s'échappant d'un immeuble et portant se qui semblerait être un fusil sniper, C'est arrivé le jour où Mme Starling vous a donner vos armes.

-QUOI ! Mais...Mais pourquoi ne l'avais vous pas dit plus tôt ?

-Nous voulions voire si vous étiez prêts...Et vous l'êtes.

-Nous avons pu intercepter une communication entre elle et son supérieur nous indiquant que cette ''Chianti'' à comme mission d'assassiner un politicien lors d'une soirée. Elle se placera sur un bâtiment adjacent celui où a lieu la fête, dans la même propriété donc...

L'homme sourit et pointa du doigt les deux ''enfants'' qui, à ces yeux, n'avaient d'enfant que la taille.

-...Et c'est là que VOUS intervenez ! Vous êtes des enfants, personne ne fera attention à vous, vous pourrez donc vous échapper quand le crime sera commit et que les policiers bloqueront les issus. Ainsi vous pourrez intercepter cette criminelle et faire ce que vous voulez d'elle !

-Un plan astucieux si il en est.

Le boss du FBI regarda en direction de l'ex-membre.

-N'es ce pas ?

Conan se leva.

-Vous voulez dire que vous ne ferait rien pour arrêter l'assassina.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

-Parfois la survit de millier d'homme demande la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Conan se rassit, pensif.

-Mais n'y à t-il vraiment aucune autre solution ?

-Si, il suffirait que mademoiselle Haibara soit utilisée comme appât.

-QU...QUOI ! Jamais personne ne lui feras du mal moi vivant !

Ai regarda le détective, surprise et avec une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues

-Dans ce cas il n'y a pas d'autre solution que le politicien Mr Edogawa.

-Dans ce cas...Je pense que...Je pense que je vais devoir accepter de devoir participer à la mort de quelqu'un...

-...Mais au sauvetage de millier d'autres personnes, ne l'oubliez pas Mr Edogawa !

-Vous...Vous avez raison...

_Je vais devoir attendre que quelqu'un se fasse tuer sous mes yeux ! Comment puis-je être aussi tranquille avec cette pensé en tête !_

Le détective rougi faiblement quand le visage de celle qui était assise a coté de lui apparu dans sa tête.

_Je sais pourquoi...C'est la vie d'Ai...Ou celle d'un inconnu...Et par dessus tout, on élimine Chianti..._

Il releva la tête.

-Vous avez raison, j'accepte la mission. Je partirais avec Ai.

_Finalement, c'est plutôt une bonne affaire._


	19. Chapter 19

Conan et Ai venaient de pénétrés à l'intérieur du bâtiment accueillant la fête et bientôt, une scène de crime. Le détective ne quittait pas la chimiste du regard, bien sur, pour pouvoir entrer, ils avait du s'habiller convenablement, et le ''petit garçon'' trouvait que la tenue de la métisse était ravissante.

Elle en revanche, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle avait l'impression que toute les fenêtre était suspectes et qu'elle allait être la cible de Chianti si celle-ci la repérait.

Seulement quelques minutes après sont discours, le politicien s'effondra, une balle logée dans son front.

Tout les convives crièrent et tentèrent de fuir, d'autres étaient trop terrifier pour bouger. Au milieu de la cohue, personne ne remarqua deux enfants se faufiler derrière les policiers.

-Elle a fait vite !

-Pourquoi attendre, si elle peut le tuer, elle le fait...

-Hum, selon la fenêtre qui a été brisée par l'impacte, Chianti devrait être dans ce bâtiment.

-C'est toi le détective...Je te suis.

Les deux ''enfants'' entrèrent dans un petit bâtiment qui devait servir de chambre d'amis.

-Logiquement, elle est encore sur le toit.

-Si tu le dit. Dépêche toi maintenant.

Ils montèrent deux étage quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Chianti était aussi choquée qu'eux.

La sniper fut la première à reprendre ses esprit et point rapidement son fusil sur les ''enfants'' Qui sautèrent derrière un mur.

-Sherry ? Comme on se retrouve...

-Quelle coïncidence Chianti ? Tu étais aussi à la fête ?

-Hum oui, j'avais du travail...Mais je crois que je vais devoir faire des heures supplémentaires.

Conan ne comprenait plus rien, Ai avait l'air de lui dire de ne pas changer de place, cependant, il pouvait entendre Chianti s'approcher doucement. Il remarqua que l'une des main de son ami n'était pas immobile, on aurait dit qu'elle dévissait quelque chose.

Le détective sentit une odeur étrange, et Ai venait de terminer ce qu'elle faisait.

_Méthane..._

-Tu a perdu Chianti...

Haibara se leva et se mis face au canon de son ennemie sans la moindre crainte.

-Dit moi ce qui m'empêche d'appuyer sur cette gâchette ?

-Une certaine odeur de méthane...Si tu tire, tout explose, et toi avec.

Chianti serra les dents.

-Et si tu attend trop longtemps, on meure tous asphyxié.

La sniper sourit à la scientifique.

-Tu est au courant que tu n'as pas non plus la capacité de te servir de ton arme ?

-Bien sur...

-Dans ce cas, je te rappelle qu'ici, c'est moi qui ai un corps d'adulte...

-Et ?

-...Je peut te briser à mains nus si c'est nécessaire.

-Peut être, dans ce cas je t'attend.

Conan avait rejoint son amie et commençait à comprendre son plan.

Chianti empoigna son arme par le canon. Et se dirigea lentement vers ses adversaires.

Ai sortie lentement son arme de son étuis. Et mis Chianti en joue. Cette dernière frissonna.

-T'es complètement folle ! Tu vas tout faire péter !

Haibara haussa les épaules

-Chianti Chianti, je commence à me demander si je ne t'ai pas surestimée...

-Hein ?

-Tu est pathétique...C'était du bluff ma pauvre, il n'y a jamais eu de méthane...

-QUOOOI !

-Maintenant lâche cette arme ou je tire sur chaque parcelles non vitales de ton corps.

La sniper sera les dents, son arme lui glissât des mains.

-Bien, maintenant retourne toi et entre dans la pièce derrière toi.

La membre de l'organisation obtempéra, son visage déformé par la rage.

Ai ferma la porte du débarra dans lequel Chianti venait de rentrer, à clé.

-Qu'es que tu à prévu de me faire !

-Moi rien, le gaz s'en chargera.

-Le...gaz...

-Ta naïveté te tuera...Oui j'ai bluffé deux fois, il y a effectivement du méthane dans la salle, et celle-ci est absolument close, donc moi et Conan partons

-Adieu Chianti...

La sniper entendit les bruit de pas de ses deux tortionnaires.

Elle s'effondra dans le coin de la minuscule salle dans laquelle elle était enfermé. Elle pris sa tête dans ses main et chercha une solution.

Ai et Conan venaient de quitter l'étage et avaient refermé la porte. Conan soupira

-Au moins c'est une mort douce...

-Tu crois ça ? Une mort douce, l'impression d'étouffer sentir son cœur demander de l'air mais ne lui offrir qu'un gaz toxique...Une mort douce ?

-...

-Non Conan, ne dit rien...Je sais que c'est horrible et que tu est révolté par ce qu'on vient de faire,

mais il n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent...

-...

-Tu voix, quand j'étais dans l'organisation, je ne voyais pas mes victimes comme des êtres vivants...Pour moi ils n'ont jamais été autre chose que des suite de nom dans mon cahier...Rien d'autre...Tu devrais essayer de faire comme ça.

Chianti ferma les yeux, elle n'arrivait plus à voir quoi que ce sois. Elle essayée d'enfoncer la porte mais elle n'en avais plus la force. Une larme de rage coula sur sa joue. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si impuissante. Elle regarda par le trou de la serrure, elle aperçu son arme elle se sourit à elle même, les visages de Korn et de Calvados apparurent dans son esprit. Elle ferma une dernière fois les yeux.

_Tu as gagné Sherry...Mais sait tu où tout cela te mènera ?_

Les deux ''enfant'' sortirent de la fête sans que les policiers face attention à eux. Ils retrouvèrent une voiture qu'ils connaissaient bien. Conan toqua à la vitre, l'agent Camel se réveilla.

-...Alors...

-Réussit.

Ai ouvrit la portière.

-C'est pas trop sanglant ?

-Non, elle est morte asphyxiée.

-Je vois, mais il faudra s'expliquer pour le corps...

Conan prit la parole en attachant sa ceinture.

-C'est vrai l'idéal serait d'avoir un genre de poison ne laissant aucune trace du corps

Ai sourit.

-...C'est vrai...Je pense que j'ai mon idée...Camel ?

L'homme imposant la regarda alors qu'il démarrait la voiture.

-...Vous direz à James Black qu'il me faut un laboratoire.

-B...Bien...

Conan la regarda avant de comprendre. Mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés, La chimiste parla avant qu'il ne puisse faire sortir un mot de sa bouche.

-Ne t'en fait pas, avec les moyens du FBI, je le finirait en un rien de temps...

-Mais...

-Et je serait l'unique détentrice de la formule !

Conan souffla.

Jodie retira son casque de ses oreilles. Elle se retourna vers James et son supérieur.

-Ils ont réussis, la petite a bluffée de fois et la sniper est morte asphyxiée...

-Je vois, vous pouvez disp...

-Ce n'est pas finit.

-Hum ?

-L'agente confirmé Haibara Ai veut reprendre ses recherches...

Le chef du FBI regarda Jodie en levant un sourcil.

-Ses...Recherches ?

-Elle veut terminer son poison...

-...

-...Un poison ne laissant aucune trace...

James et son supérieur se sourirent.

-Donnez lui tout ce qui est à notre disposition.

_Ces enfants sont une mine d'or..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Alors, pour commencer, le Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Détective Conan ...Voila...**

**Hum ce chapitre est TRES sanglant, je sais que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde et je m'en excuse mais il fallait que j'écrive un chapitre de ce type...**

**Bonne lecture**

1 semaine plus tard...

Trois hommes en noir avançaient dans les couloirs sombre d'un bâtiment désaffecté, chacun d'eux portaient une arme semi-automatique.

-Je ne comprend pas ! Elle devrait être là !

-Continuez à chercher !

Une petite tête rousse apparue derrière les trois homme.

_Quelle bande de crétin..._

-Hep !

Les trois se retournèrent. Ils ne purent pas réagir quand la bombe explosa devant leur pieds.

_Trois de moins, reste à voir comment Conan se débrouille avec Bourbon..._

La petite fille traversa les restes du couloir sans faire attention au restes humains qui jonchaient le sol.

Un homme à la chevelure blonde ouvrit une porte et se retrouva sur le toit du bâtiment ou lui et son équipe était sensés tendre une embuscade à deux agent.

La dite embuscade avait été un total fiasco notamment à cause d'un gaz toxique que les cibles avaient diffusés dans le bâtiment.

-Non Bourbon, tu ne m'as pas semé...

_Merde !_

L'homme se retourna. Un petit garçon lui faisait face, il portait une arme dans sa main droite et sa gauche était rentrée dans sa poche.

-Une dernière parole ?

-Tu ne nous as pas battu ! Sherry mourra même si ce n'est pas de ma main !

Conan haussa les épaules.

-C'est tout ?

Bourbon sera les poings.

-Non...

-Alors dépêche toi...

-...Même si l'organisation meure, tu à déjà perdu Shinichi Kudo est mort ! Et Conan Edogawa est à l'agonie !

Sur ses mots, Bourbon sauta derrière la barrière ou il s'était appuyé.

Le garçon resté sur le toi soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Avant de quitter les toits, il envoya un message à une certaine scientifique.

_Voyons comment ma Ai se débrouille avec Vodka..._

Ran lâcha un crie. Elle venait de voir le corps de ce ''Bourbon'' écrasé sur le sol devant l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment. La jeune femme se retourna vers les détective boys, elle allait leur dire de ne pas regarder mais elle se ravisa, ils avait sûrement déjà vu pire. Mais à en juger par les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues, le fait que ce soit l'une de leur connaissance qui soit sans vie devant leur yeux les affectaient bien plus que durant les affaire qu'ils avaient l'habitude de résoudre.

Le commissaire Megure se quitta les écrans de surveillance des yeux.

-Vous êtes sur de vouloir continuer ?

-Oui, j'héberge ces deux enfants, je dois savoir ce qu'ils font en secret !

La voix de Ran avait tremblée durant la fin de sa phrase, par ailleurs le terme ''enfants'' ne lui convenait plus, jamais elle ne pourrait plus considéré son ''petit frère'' et son ami comme des enfants.

-Mais amener des enfants avec vous...

-Conan et Haibara son nos amis ! Nous avons le droit de savoir !

Megure se retourna et fixa l'un des écrans de surveillance sur lequel un homme en noir était visible.

-Je vois...

Haibara se baladait dans les couloirs, son arme en main, un sourire confiant au visage. Elle se savait plus forte que son adversaire. Vodka, bien que furieux de la mort de son maître, n'en était que plus désemparé.

De son coté, l'homme au chapeau noir était de moins en moins rassuré, toute son opération avait raté, tous ses hommes étaient morts et il ne lui restait plus qu'une balle.

De plus, le bâtiment était un véritable dédale.

Dans la salle de surveillance, Megure retira brusquement son casque.

-Que ce passe t-il

-Vous...Vous devez entendre ça !

Il débrancha ses écouteurs.

Les enfants tressaillirent, un frisson parcouru le dos de la lycéenne.

Ai arborait un sourire victorieux et avait commencé quelque chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

_Through the halls, You're running,_

_you will certainly dying,_

Vodka trembla, il avait l'impression que son ennemie était partout, les échos de la chanson qu'elle avait commencée lui faisait mal à la tête.

_hear my steps, through the building,_

_They announce an awful thing,_

Conan sourit, cette fille avait vraiment le sens du spectacle, il se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre.

_hear my voice, for you singing,_

_your funeral are now coming,_

Megure ne pouvais ni croire ce qu'il entendait ni ce qu'il voyait. Une petite fille traquant sans pitiez un criminel et ce en chantant une chanson aussi dérangeante dans ses paroles que dans la joie sadique qu'insufflait son interprète dans son ''œuvre''

Ai rechargea son arme.

_hear my gun, I'm reloading,_

_he accept your torturing,_

Les détectives boys étaient pétrifiés, aucun d'eux n'arrivait à faire le moindre geste. Ran, elle, avait cessé de respirer depuis au moins une minute tant le moment était stressant et irréel.

Vodka s'appuya sur un mur, il était pris au piège, derrière lui, quelques cartons, rien d'autre, pas d'issus, il se laissât tombé au sol. Sherry n'avait pas gagné, il l'attendait !

_Do you think you can escape ?_

Il senti quelque chose de froid sur le coté droit de son coup.

_Feel my gun next to your neck !_

Ai lui souffla presque ses derniers mots dans l'oreille. L'homme en noir lâchât son arme

Elle baissât son arme et tira dans la jambe de Vodka celui-ci hurla de douleur et tomba au sol.

-C'est fini Vodka. Mais je pense que je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite...

-Qu'es que tu veux !

-Hum, disons que j'ai besoin d'un cobaye, j'aurai bien pris Gin mais celui-ci est mort dans un malheureux accident de voiture.

L'homme en noir serra les dents.

-...Non, de semi-remorque...

Ai se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Conan...Tu as fait vite !

-Oui, Bourbon a préféré se donner la mort que de me laisser le faire.

Ai tira dans le bras de Vodka alors qu'il essayé de récupérer son arme. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre.

-N'y pense même pas Vodka...

-Tu a pensée à prendre la version expérimental.

-Je n'utiliserais pas l'APTX cette fois ci, même si ça à très bien marché sur Irish !

-Alors quoi ?

La chimiste sortit une petite seringue qu'elle rempli du contenu d'une petite fiole.

-Ceci !

-...

-Ça empêche les hémorragies tout en laissant passer la douleur. Un vrai bijou pour obtenir des informations.

Elle injecta le dit ''bijou'' dans les veine de l'homme étendu au sol. Puis elle sortit son tazer

-Hum, voyons voir si les nerfs fonctionnent toujours normalement...

Vodka se plia en deux sous la douleur.

-On dirait que oui...Alors Vodka, dit moi le code d'entré des serveurs du QG...

-Le boss à dit que tu les connaissait déjà !

-Oui, mais après mon rajeunissement, il se trouve que j'ai oublié, ors quelque chose me dit qu'il vous a tous mis dans la confidence afin que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper de lui.

-Vas te faire foutre !

La chimiste taciturne sortit un couteau de sa tenue. Elle ouvrit le bras droit de l'adulte étendu au sol

sans faire attention au cris de celui-ci.

-Toujours pas de souvenir ?

-...

-Bien, mais je te prévient, il n'y a aucune chance que tu meure avant que je le décide...Conan ?

-Oui ?

-Tient moi la main de cet abruti.

-Pas de problème.

La scientifique planta sa lame dans le dos de la main de Vodka. Nouveau hurlement.

-Non ?

-...

Megure, les autres policiers, Ran et la Détectives Boys eurent un mouvement de recule quand les ''enfants'' qu'ils observaient via les cameras de surveillances sectionnairent les doigts du criminel.

Plusieurs agents quittèrent la salle quand la ''petite fille'' fit une entaille dans le torse de l'homme.

Les enfants crièrent.

-Tu est sur que tu ne veux rien me dire, je casse tes côte une par une s'il le faut...

-N...NON ! JE NE DIRAIS RIEN !

Vodka hurla a nouveau, sa volonté le quittait. Tous ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était quitter ce corps et cette vie, tous ses ''amis'' était morts, son maître qu'il considérait comme un frère avait quitter ce monde...Plus rien ne le retenait...

-Tu me fait de la peine Vodka...Tu est sur que tu veux continuer ?

-Tu...Tu a gagné Sherry...1385B79O3...Mais même avec le code, tu à perdus !

-Explique moi pourquoi je perdrait ? L'organisation est à l'agonie.

-Non...Elle à encore beaucoup d'homme dans un second groupe...

-Oh...Vraiment...

Vodka toussa, du sang sortie de sa bouche. Il sourit sous ses lunettes.

-O...Oui...Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais...

-Dans ce cas, continu, c'est ton supplice que tu prolonge...

-Vous...Vous ne remarquez pas que vous...

-...

-...

-...Vous...Vous êtes pire que tous les hommes de l'organisation réunis...Vous êtes devenu pire que nous !

La chimiste fit tournoyer son couteau et dirigea rapidement sa main vers le torse de Vodka. Il hurla une dernière fois.

Le commissaire regarda l'image projeté par ses écrans. Ran se maintenait à un siège pour ne pas s'écrouler, les détectives boys eux avaient les larme aux yeux et n'arrivaient plus à regarder la scène.

Ai avait les bras couvert de sang et arborais un sourire cruel en regardant le cœur humain qu'elle serait dans son poing.

-C'est bon Conan. On a eu se qu'on voulait. Les agents du FBI se chargeront de tout faire disparaître...

-Si tu le dit...Par contre, repose ce cœur à sa place s'il te plaît, ça me met mal à l'aise.

-Je ne te savais pas si sensible...Enfin bon, si tu ne veux pas voir les effets de la cigarette sur les organes humain, je ne vais pas t'y obliger.

Les deux enfants quittèrent la salle, laissant un cadavre désarticulé derrière eux.

Cependant, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble, ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec des connaissances, tous regardaient les victimes de l'APTX.

Ran s'avança d'un pas.

**Alors...Comme je l'ai dit, c'est sanglant...Et glauque...Et OOC...**

**Je vous le dit tout de suite, Il n'y aura pas plus dark dans toute la fiction.**

**Hum, je vous encourage a traduire les paroles de la chanson (j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps) par ailleurs, elle ce chante sur l'air de "les petits poisson dans l'eau" (les premières notes) pourquoi? Pour avoir le décalage enfance-mort...**

**Et oui, la surprise du chapitre 20 (il en faut une):**

** art/Chapter-20-Bloody-Ai-508120772**

**Sinon, n'hésitez pas a commenter, même si je vous ai traumatisé!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Voila le chapitre 21...Après le 20 horriblement gore, le 21 est plus dans la psychologie...  
>Hum, ce sera le dernier chapitre de ''l'arc du FBI'' par la suite, on sera plus dans Romanceaction/comédie bien que je risque d'ajouter du drame par moment.  
>Enfin bon, bonne lecture de ce chapitre (dont je ne suis pas vraiment fier mais bon...)<strong>

Ran s'agenouilla devant les deux ''enfants''. Une tristesse infinie était visible dans ses yeux. Jodie, Megure, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Takagi, Sato, tout les agents de police. Plus personne ne respirait. Ran rompu le silence.

-Qu'êtes vous devenu ?

-...

-...

-Je me rappel d'une époque où vous aidiez la justice...

-Pourquoi crois tu que l'on fait ça ?

-Vous faites ces horreur pour la justice, oui, mais pour une justice dont vous choisissez les règles...

-Quoi ?

-...

-Même avec toutes les autorisation possible, même avec tout les permis possible, jamais torturer un homme est un acte juste...

-...

-Comment peut tu comprendre ce que nous ressentons, tu n'as jamais eu de contacte avec l'organisation.

-Non, je n'en ai jamais eu. Es que cela change la vision que j'ai de vous ? Non...Vous n'êtes plus ceux que vous étiez.

-...

-...

-Vous savez, je vous ai toujours considérés comme extrêmement mature, comme extrêmement intelligent...Mais aujourd'hui, pour moi, vous ne valez pas mieux que les criminels que vous attrapiez par le passé.

-Regardez vous...Vous êtes couverts de sang...Vous pensez venger les victime de vos proies mais vous ne faite qu'alimenter un cimetière qui comportera bientôt des tombe à votre nom. Et personne ne quittera ce cimetière, même en vengeant l'un des cadavre, il ne se relèvera pas.

Jodie s'approcha.

Vous êtes nos agents les plus doués, vous réussissez systématiquement toute les mission que l'on vous donne et tuez méthodiquement toute vos cibles. Mais vous n'êtes plus Haibara Ai et Edogawa Conan...Vous n'êtes plus que les agent Haibara et Edogawa...Vous n'êtes plus que des noms que l'on écrit sur un ordre de mission quand on veut être sur que celle-ci réussisse. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte...Mais vous faites peur ! Vous êtes inarrêtable, inébranlable, imbattable, personne ne vous échappe, et vous ne laissez aucun survivant...Vous n'avez plus rien d'humain...Vous êtes peut être d'un blanc immaculé dans vos action, après tout, vous ne faites ça que pour le bonheur du plus grand nombre. Mais vous n'en êtes que plus sadiques et cruels...

-...

-...

-Vous...Vous ne voyez pas ce que vous êtes devenu...

-Vous ne voyez pas ce que le FBI a fait de vous...

-Vous ne voyez pas que vous n'êtes plus que des machines programmés pour tuer.

-Vous ne voyez pas que Conan Edogawa et Ai Haibara son morts, et que c'est vous qui les avaient tués.

Haibara sorti son arme, Conan pointa la sienne sur Jodie, Ai visa Ran. Tout le monde sursauta.

-Dites moi Ran Mouri...Nous ne sommes que des machine, non?

-Dans ce cas Agent Starling, qu'es qui nous empêche de tirer ?

-Vous...Vous n'avez aucune raison valable !

-Voyez vous, nous somme agent d'élites, nous pouvons vous éliminer pour nous avoir espionner pendant l'exercice de nos fonctions.

Megure n'osait plus faire un geste, les détectives boys pleuraient silencieusement.

Les deux agents d'élites rechargèrent leurs armes.

-Donc, rien ne nous empêche de tirer ?

-Si...Si, nous sommes vos unique amis !

-Des amis ? Des noms sur des ordres de mission n'ont pas d'amis.

Takagi et Sato frissonnèrent, les deux enfants qu'ils avaient tant admirés n'avais plus rien d'humain dans leur voix. Il énonçaient toutes leur réponse d'un ton monocorde.

-Alors. Qu'es qui nous empêche de tirer ?

-...Rien...

Une larme perla sur la joue de la scientifique.

-Si...Une chose...Si nous tirons...

-...Nous tuons définitivement Ai et Conan...

Haibara dirigea son arme loin du visage de Ran.

-Vois tu Ran, nous ne somme pas encore des ordinateurs...

Haibara posa le canon de son revolver sur sa tempe.

-Un ordinateur n'accepterais jamais sa propre destruction...

Les mains de Ai tremblaient à présent.

-Je repose ma question : Qu'es qui m'empêche de tirer ?

Ran pleurait maintenant.

-Vous...Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-...

-...

-...

-...Non...

Le bras d'Ai se laissât lentement tomber.

-...Partez...

-Je...

-Partez !

La chimiste tira en l'air. Tout les observateur quittèrent la scène.

Conan lâchât son arme. Ai s'écroula par terre le détective s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Que...Que sommes nous devenus Conan...Ran à raison...Vodka avait raison...

-...Pourquoi ne l'avons nous pas remarqué...

La chimiste laissât couler une larme, son regard se posa sur son insigne d'agent.

-Je sais pourquoi...

-Moi de même...

Les deux ''enfants'' se relevèrent. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien.

James Black et son supérieur étaient assis dans un salon spacieux. Les murs en bois précieux était couvert de tableau abstrais. La porte s'ouvrit et deux enfants entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Haha, nos meilleurs agents. Votre mission s'est bien passé ?

Conan ne répondit pas et pointa son arme sur son supérieur.

-Qu'es qui m'empêche de tirer ?

-Qu...Quoi ?

La chimiste pris la parole.

-Vous savez de quoi nous parlons !

-Hum...Non, je ne vois pas...

Ai visa James Black alors qu'il essayait de fuir.

-Ne jouez pas à ça...

-...Nous savons très bien que vous vous servez de nous !

-Moi ? Mais...M...

-Vous tenez à votre tête ?

-...

-Si vous voulez la garder intacte, vous devrez nous faire une petite faveur...Mais quelque chose me dit que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

Conan appuya le canon de son revolver sur le front de son interlocuteur.

-Qu'es...Qu'es que vous voulez...

-Un contrat d'indépendance.

-Pardon ?

-Si vous voulez conservez nos service ainsi que votre vie, nous exigeons d'être autodidacte.

-B...Bien.

L'homme imposant signa une feuille posé devant lui.

-Vous avez beaucoup de chance...Nous nous sommes promis de ne pas refaire les erreurs que nous avons fait...Cependant...

Ai dirigea son arme vers l'ordinateur devant elle.

-Toutes ces donnés sont confidentielles. Nous sommes les seuls sur l'affaire.

Elle tira plusieurs balle dans la tour.

-N'espérez plus inscrire nos noms sur vos documents...Adieu !

La porte se ferma, les deux hommes soupirèrent.

-Hum, il vas nous falloir réengager de nouveaux membre d'élite.

Le chef du FBI mis son index sur sa tempe.

-Je ne compte pas abandonner nos petits génies si facilement


	22. Chapter 22

**Bon, conformement à un conseil donné dans les commentaire : Je vais essayer de ralentir le rythme de publication et d'éviter de trop ''rusher'' l'intrigue...J'espère que ce nouveau format vous ira...**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas DC, je ne fait que jouer avec les personnage de Gosho Aoyama.**

Deux enfants avançaient dans la nuit, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une agence qu'ils connaissaient bien.

-Tu...Tu est sur de vouloir la revoir maintenant ?

Conan éloigna sa main de la sonnette.

-Je...Ne suis pas sûr...

-On peut toujours la voir demain et dormir chez Agasa cette nuit.

-On fait ça...

Conan et Ai s'éloignèrent du bâtiment. Les quelques passants regardaient étrangement ces deux enfants, marchant dans la rue à minuit. Le sang de Vodka avait séché sur les bras de la chimiste ce qui contribuait à l'inquiétante aura que diffusait les deux adulte rajeunis autour d'eux.

-Je...Je n'en peut plus Conan...

-...

-Chaque fois que je rentre dans un groupe, je suis manipulée et je commet de nouvelles horreurs...

-Je suis désolé Ai...Si je ne t'avais pas forcé...

-...Si tu ne m'avais pas forcé nous serions encore dans la peur d'être découvert. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'opportunité de voir l'organisation détruite, j'ai l'opportunité de la détruire moi même !

-Tu veux dire, nous avons l'opportunité de la détruire nous même.

-Si tu veux...  
>Les deux ''enfants'' s'étaient arrêtés et se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux. Conan ne pensais plus à rien, son regard était perdu dans les deux orbes turquoise de son amie.<p>

_C'est magnifique..._

Ai regarda le visage du détective et remarqua une rougeur qui s'étendait le long des joues de ce dernier.

_Qu'es qui lui arrive depuis quelques temps...Serait il possible qu'il..._

Elle secoua la tête.

_Non, impossible._

-Hum...Conan ?

_Tellement belle..._

Ai agita lentement sa main devant les yeux du détective.

_...Et sa voix...Magni..._

-CONAN !

L'interpellé quitta sa rêverie en une fraction de seconde.

-Qu...Quoi ?

-Rien, tu avait une expression stupide sur ton visage.

-Oh..Hehe...Désolé...

La fillette lui tourna le dos.

-Si tu n'y voit pas d'objection, je propose que nous continuons.

-O...Oui...

Les deux ''enfants'' finirent par apercevoir la maison atypique du professeur.

-Tu as la clé ?

-Non.

Ai se frappa le crane.

-C'est bon, on peut passer par une fenêtre...Celle de la salle de bain ferme mal.

-Si tu le dit.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'arrière du bâtiments, une grande fenêtre semblais effectivement entrouverte. En tant qu'agents, ils n'eurent aucun mal à se faufiler à l'intérieur.

-Hum, ça ne te viendrais pas à l'esprit de quitter la pièce ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vais aller dormir avec les bras couvert de sang, je te rappelle qu'on a école demain.

-Et donc ?

Ai se pinça l'entre-sourcils.

''Et donc''...Et donc je vais prendre une douche. C'est clair ?

Le détective était rouge brique.

-Une...Une douche ?

-Oui une douche, alors sort de cette pièce.

Il secoua la tête afin d'évacuer quelques pensés qui venait de s'y introduire.

-D...D'accord Ai, si tu a besoin de moi je...

La porte se referma.

L'adulte rajeuni soupira.

_J'espère qu'elle n'a rien remarqué, la connaissant, elle serait capable de me ridiculiser en public tous les jours..._

Conan se dirigea vers la chambre d'Agasa. Il était fatigué et s'effondra sur le matelas.

Un rayon de soleil perça à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Le détective grommela en se réveillant, il se retourna et sursauta.

-Qu'es que tu fais là !

Une petite tête brune se retourna en baillant.

-Laisse moi...Je suis fatiguée.

-Moi aussi mais ça fait une semaine que l'on est pas allé s'enfermer avec les gamins, Koyabashi-sensei va commencer à se poser des questions.

-...

-Par contre, pourquoi à tu dormis dans mon lit ?

La scientifique détourna le regard.

-Je ne me sentais pas capable de dormir dans ma chambre après deux semaine à avoir dormis dans la tienne.

-Je...Je vois...

Le regard du détective se posa sur les bras de son interlocutrice, ceux-ci étaient couvert de bandages.

-Hum, et pourquoi les...

-On dirais bien que le produit que j'ai injecté à Vodka hier vas me poser quelques problèmes...

-Concrètement ?

-Concrètement il vas me falloir un savon spécial pour nettoyer mes avants-bras.

-Je vois...On ira en chercher en rentrant de l'école.

-Si tu veux...

Koyabashi Sumiko posa sa craie, tous les élèves commencèrent à écrire les soustraction que leur professeur leur avait donné. En passant dans les rangs, l'enseignante retint un soupir en passant devant une table vide depuis plus d'une semaine. Certes les deux élèves normalement assis à cette table n'était pas des plus agréable, ils étaient horriblement insolents et semblaient s'ennuyer ferme durant ses cours mais après ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu le jour du braquage, Sumiko pouvais parfaitement comprendre leur attitude pendant un cour prévu pour des enfants bien moins mature et intelligents que ces deux là.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, tous les élèves retinrent leur souffles en voyant qui se trouvaient devant la salle.

-Bonjour, excusez nous pour le retard.

Les deux ''enfants'' s'assirent à leur place habituel et sortirent leur affairent, c'est à dire leur cahiers et leur trousses.

L'enseignante voulait les ignorer et s'occuper de ses ''vrais'' élèves, ceux qui venaient dans cette salle pour apprendre, mais elle remarqua les bandage autour des bras de la métisse. Elle s'approcha.

-Hum, dit moi Ai-san, que t'est il arrivée ?

L'intéressée sursauta.

-R...Rien...Rien du tout...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ''vraiment''.

Koyabashi-sensei retourna à son burau, une enfant telle que celle-ci, jamais elle ne pourrait la comprendre.

_Je ne fait peut être pas partie du FBI, je ne suis peut être pas aussi intelligent que vous deux...Mais je peut voir que quelque chose ne vas pas avec vous..._

_...Et que vous n'êtes pas ceux que vous semblez être..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Hum, voilà le chapitre 23, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne suis pas très doué mais j'ai essayé de faire plus de descriptions.**

La scientifique se passa une nouvelle fois de l'eau sur le visage. Elle n'arrivais plus à reconnaître le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir des toilette de l'école. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que la couche de sang sur ses bras se diluait au contacte de l'eau mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

_Pourquoi suis-je condamner à faire le mal...Pourquoi le destin n'accepte pas que je sois heureuse..._

Une larme pela sur sa joue. Haibara fut soudainement tiré de ses pensés par l'ouverture de la porte une petite fille au cheveux noir entra avec un air inquiet.

-Tout vas bien Ai...

Le regard d'Ayumi se posa sur les bandage ensanglanté posés sur le sol.

-...chan ?

Puis sur les avant-bras écarlates de son amie. Elle eu un mouvement de recule.

-Ayumie-chan ne...

La petite fille cria de toute ses forces avent de s'enfuir de la pièce en courant. Ai laissa tomber son bras en soupirant. Quelques instant plus tard, Koyabashi Sumiko ouvrit la porte.

-Que se passe t-il Haibara-san...

L'enseignante eu la même expression horrifiée que la fillette quelques secondes au plus tôt.

-Quoi ? Vous vous en doutiez non ?

-Que...Comment...

La chimiste rajeunie ramassa le tissu souillé qui traînait sur le carrelage immaculé de la pièce.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de vous expliquer ?

Sumiko respira et s'approcha de son élève, elle s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur.

-Dit moi tout...J'ai besoin de savoir...

La meurtrière commença à ré-enrouler les bandages autour de ses bras.

-Si vous me le demandez...

(…)

Quand son élève eu finit de parler, l'institutrice lui pris les épaules.

-Et qu'en pensent tes parents ?

La dite élève eu un rire jaune.

-Rien...Ils n'en pense rien, ils sont tout les deux morts...

-Mais..Mais alors qui prenait soin de toi avant que le professeur Agasa t'adopte ?

Ai regarda le sol afin d'éviter le regard interrogateur de son enseignante.

-Ma sœur.

-Pourquoi ne continue t-elle pas ? Elle aussi est...

L'institutrice s'arrêta, elle ne pouvais pas exprimer a voix haute une idée aussi horrible et injuste, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que cette petite fille ai tant enduré.

-Bingo...Vous êtes très perspicace parfois vous savez ?

-...Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas...

Haibara lança un regard froid à son interlocutrice.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitiez. Je ne la mérite pas et personne ne pourras jamais me convaincre du contraire.

-Tu...Tu était manipulé par les forces du FBI ! Ce...Ce n'était pas ta faute !

La scientifique pris sa professeur par la gorge et approcha son visage à quelques centimètre du siens. Elle planta son regard dans les yeux terrifiés de celle qui lui faisait face.

-TOUT est de ma faute. Je suis la créatrice d'un poison parfais, celle qui à torturé des dizaines d'êtres humain sans montrer la moindre émotion, je suis à l'origine de centaine de disparitions inexpliqués, j'ai provoqué la mort de ma propre sœur...

Elle approcha encore son visage la colère lui faisait hacher les syllabes des mots qu'elle prononçait.

-Je ne mérite que la mort ! Et je me la serrait donné il y à longtemps sans l'aide d'un détective trop aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point je suis dangereuse.

Koyabashi Sumiko avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le souffle de son élève rythmait sa respiration et elle se sentait de moins en moins bien de part sa proximité avec cette fillette qui la terrifiait.

-Je ne suis pas celle que vous pensez. Je ne suis pas celle que j'aurais voulu être. Je ne suis pas celle à laquelle je ressemble.

Leur front étaient collés.

-N'essayez plus jamais de m'aider...Je ne peut PAS être aidé...Je ne peut PAS changer !

Elle repoussa l'institutrice qui respira profondément tout en étant trop terrifié par ce qui venait de se passer pour pouvoir bouger. Elle frissonna quand elle perçu le regard horriblement glacial que lui adressait l'adulte rajeunie. Celle -ci se retourna vers la porte, elle sursauta, toute la classe avait quittée la salle et les élèves regardaient leur camarade avec une expression terrorisée.

Un certain détective rajeuni s'approcha de son amie et lui empoigna les épaules.

-C'est toi qui te trompe...

-...

-...Tu n'est pas celle que tu pense être...

Leur visages s'approchèrent.

Mitsuhiko, Genta et Ayumi étaient des enfants on ne peut plus basiques. Ils jouaient dehors et se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Un jour, leur ''chef'', Genta Kojima leur proposa une idée, ils pourraient devenir des détectives. L'imagination fertile des enfants leur fit s'imaginer toute sortes d'affaire dont ils seraient les héros. Mais la réalité les fit déchanté, personne ne les prenait au sérieux et ils devaient se contenter de rechercher les chats perdu au les goûtés volés.

Jusqu'à ce qu' ''il'' arrive. Les trois amis n'avaient jamais vu un enfant comme celui la, calme mature mystérieux et extrêmement intelligent. Ils se mirent naturellement en tête de le ''recruter'' pour leur club. Après plusieurs semaines, il commençait enfin à s'ouvrir à eux et à les considérer comme des amis. Mitsuhiko et Genta avait toujours eu un faible pour leur amie, ils pensaient chacun au jour où ils pourraient lui déclarer leur sentiments, ils pensaient tout deux que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pourrait plaire à cette petite fille, mais après l'arrivé de Conan, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à voir à quel point leur amie était attiré par l'intelligence, la force et le courage du nouveau venu. Ayumi elle s'imaginait déjà lors de son mariage avec son beau prince charmant.

Puis ''elle'' arriva. Une métisse qui dès son premier pas dans la classe avait déjà charmé la totalité des élèves masculins. Elle était très mince, avec un visage adorable et de magnifique cheveux bruns. Les rêves des garçons de la classe se brisèrent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Sous ses apparence angélique, cette Haibara était froide, cynique, et bien trop mature et intelligente pour eux.

Elle resta donc un trésor inaccessible pour ses camarades. Sauf pour ceux qui avaient réussit à s'approcher d'elle. Rapidement, Mitsuhiko se rendit compte de ses sentiments envers la belle metisse. Il pensait que avec elle, il avait une chance. Puisque Ayumi ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour lui, peut être que Haibara pourrait éprouver plus que ça.

Ayumi elle ne tarda pas à ce poser des questions qu'en à la relation entre ses deux amis. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient un peut trop proche pour qu'il n'y ai que de l'amitié entre eux, c'est ainsi qu'elle commença à éprouver de la jalousie envers la nouvelle arrivante.

Mais au moment présent, Mitsuhiko et Ayumi savaient que leur soupçons étaient fondés. Les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larme devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

L'institutrice fit s'éloigner ses élèves et laissât les deux adulte rajeunis seul dans la pièce.

Haibara brisa le baisé.

-Pourquoi à tu fait ça ?

-Ce n'est pas évident ?

-Pas vraiment...

Le détective serra la chimiste contre lui.

-Je t'aime...Ça ce voit non ?

Ai le regarda dans les yeux, pour une fois elle avait vraiment l'air surprise.

-Non...Tu ne peut pas m'aimer !

-Donne moi une seul raison.

-J'ai-détruit-ta-vie. C'est suffisant non ?

Conan sourit tristement.

-Non, tu n'as pas détruit ma vie. Tu m'as donné une nouvelle chance...D'ailleurs regarde, j'ai récupéré tous ce que j'avais perdu, des amis, une famille, un travail, un but, et...

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-...J'ai trouvé qui j'aimais vraiment.

La chimiste sourit.

-Alors, Haibara Ai, veut tu continuer à marcher aux cotés du détective idiot qui t'a prouvé qu'il y a encore une lueur d'espoirs dans le tunnel que tu traverse ?

L'adulte rajeunie posa son front contre celui de son camarade.

-Je...Je crois que oui...


	24. Chapter 24

**Bon, un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui mais il sert plus de transition vers l'arc ''romance''**

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, Conan relâchât son étreinte.

-Je...Je suppose qu'on ne pourras pas rester dans cette position indéfiniment...

La chimiste sourit.

-Tu supposes bien.

Le détective se frappa le crane, une pensé venait de s'introduire dans sa tête.

_Merde..._

Ai le fixa d'un regard interrogateur, elle réalisa soudain la raison du tracas du détective.

-...Les détectives boys...

-...Ils nous ont vus...

Les deux savaient que Mitsuhiko et Ayumi avait toujours eu des sentiments envers eux.

-Que fait on ?

-Ce serait stupide de briser une équipe si prometteuse.

-Tu parle d'eux et nous ?

-Je parle d'eux et eux.

-D'autant que les connaissant, ils ne vont pas abandonner si facilement.

La scientifique eu un léger rire.

-Je crois qu' Ayumi a plus peur de moi qu'autre chose.

-Sûrement...

Conan regarda la chimiste comme si il avait eu une ilumination.

-Mais oui...

-Quoi ?

-Il suffit de continuer ce que nous avons commencé !

-Hum...Tu pourrait t'expliquer ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-C'est simple, il suffit de ne plus agir comme des gosses ! Après tout, on a encore des raison de s'infliger ça ?

-Non...Mais ça les séparerait de nous pour toujours non ?

Conan sourit tendrement.

-Regarde, il se sont bien liés d'amitié avec Ran, pourquoi pas avec Shiho et Shinichi ?

-Pas faut...Donc on fusionne Shiho et Ai ainsi que Conan et Shinichi ?

-C'est ça !

Ils sourirent.

Ran s'appuyait contre un mur. Son poursuivant, ou plutôt sa poursuivante continuait à avancer doucement vers elle. La lycéenne était exténuée, Les dalle à ses pieds semblaient grandirent à chacun de ses pas ce qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Elle risqua un coup d'œil derrière elle. L'ombre menaçante la suivait toujours. Ran s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre, les murs étaient étonnamment lisse, comme si les deux bâtiments entre lesquelles elle courait étaient encore en construction. Au fur et à mesure de sa course, la rue devenait de plus en plus noir, La fille des Mouri finit par s'effondrer près d'une pile de cartons.

_Un...Un cul-de-sac..._

Elle empoigna un revolver accroché à sa ceinture.

La voix qu'elle redoutée tant se fit finalement entendre.

-Ran, Ran, Ran...Je te l'ai dit, si tu me dit tout, tu ne souffrira qu'un petit moment !

L'un des lampadaire grésilla puis émis juste assez de lumière pour permettre à la Lycéenne de voir sa poursuivante.

-Ai-chan...Ne...Ne t'approche pas !

La petite fille au brune sourit puis continua à avancer.

Ran ferma les yeux et tira en direction de la métisse, elle espérait de toute ses force que la balle toucherais l'une des jambes d'Ai.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, la fillette poursuivait sa route le plus naturellement du monde, une tâche rouge apparu au niveau de son abdomens.

_Non..._

La lycéenne terrorisée lâcha son arme et se recroquevilla dans le coin de la ruelle.

-SHINICHI !

Comme par magie, le détective apparu derrière l'écolière, celle-ci le regarda en souriant,alors que le lycéen courait vers la scientifique, celle si sortit une arme et tira dans le crâne du du détective, il s'effondra juste devant elle. La chimiste sortie une seringue de sa poche remplis d'un liquide sombre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Conan se releva derrière la fillette.

-Co...Conan-kun ?

La lycéenne terrifiée ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait, elle hurla.

-CONAN-KUN !

Les deux enfants finirent par atteindre leur proie.

-Co...Conan-kun...Aide moi...

Ran pleurait recroquevillé dans le coin d'un mur.

-Je suis désolé Ran, Notre ordre de mission nous ordonne de te faire taire.

Ai sortie un long couteau de son uniforme.

-Et pour ça nous avons des méthode persuasives...

La dernière vision de la lycéenne fut celle des bras de la chimiste alors qu'il se couvraient lentement de sang.

Ran se réveilla en hurlant. Son père ouvrit la porte de sa chambre presque sur l'instant.

-Que ce passe t-il Ran !

Elle passa sa main sur son front.

-R...Rien...Juste un cauchemars...

Le détective privé s'assit sur le lit de sa fille.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Ran regarda son père dans les yeux.

-Ces deux enfants...

-...

-...Ils me font peur.

-Qu...Quoi ? Le gamin et sa copine ?

La lycéenne soupira.

-Je ne devais pas te le dire mais il faut que tu sache qui tu héberge.

Kogoro Mouri regarda sa fille sans dire un mot, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi horrifiée.

-Dit moi...

Ran pris une profonde inspiration.

-Ce...Ce sont des tueurs...

Kogoro frissonna, sa fille avait eu l'air tellement sérieuse quand elle avait dit ça, on aurait dit qu'elle le pensait vraiment, mais des enfants de cet age ? Des tueurs ? Ran regarda son père avec une infinie tristesse.

-Tu ne me crois pas hein ?

-...

-Ils viennent du FBI...Selon Jodie-sensei, se sont leur agents les plus doués...

-Mais pourquoi te terrifient ils autant ? Ils n'ont quand même pas...

Ran agrippa les mains de son père, elle éclata en sanglot.

-SI ! Si ils ont tué ! Ils ont torturés un criminel et quand moi et Jodie avons essayé de les raisonner...

-Ne me dit pas qu'ils...

-Si je n'avais pas réussit à leur rappeler qu'une partie d'eux était encore humaine, ils m'aurait tués !

-Enfin Ran, le gamin ne ferait jamais...

-SI ! Si il le ferait, il n'est plus lui même papa, il n'est plus mon Conan-kun...

Le détective sortit une cigarette, il s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Où est il en ce moment ?

-Sûrement chez Agasa...

Kogoro sortit son briquet.

-Demain, nous irons les voir...

Ran frissonna.

-N...Non !

-Si, je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont plus ceux que tu à vu hier...


	25. Chapter 25

**Un nouveau chapitre sans ambition, il devrait terminer l'arc ''mise en situation''  
>J'espère qu'il vous plaira!<strong>

Un homme et une femme avançaient sur le parking d'un aéroport, tout deux discutaient tout en marchant. Soudain, la femme fit un signe à son mari et les deux coururent vers une voiture qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Le professeur Agasa venait de s'apercevoir qu'un couple courait vers lui, il fit un grand sourire et alla à leur rencontre.

-Yukiko ! Yusaku !

-Bonjour professeur, que faite vous là ?

-Je reviens d'un voyage.

Yukiko regarda autour d'elle, elle ne vie rien a part les dizaine d'automobile et le bâtiment de verre et d'acier du quelle elle venait de sortir.

-Mais...Ai-chan et les autres ne viennent pas avec vous d'habitude ?

Le professeur se gratta le crâne.

-Si mais je n'était parti que pour une convention mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et...Enfin c'est compliqué.

-Je vois...

-Mais et vous, vous venez voir Shinichi non ?

-Exacte, d'ailleurs, pouvez vous nous emmenez ?

Le vieil homme sourit.

-J'allais vous le proposer !

Ran décrocha le téléphone, la jeune femme était assise dans le salon.

-Ah c'est toi Sonoko...Non je ne pense pas pouvoir venir...

Les yeux de la Lycéenne lui piquèrent.

-Je...Je dois aller voir Conan-kun et Ai-chan...

A l'autre bout du fil, l'héritière des Suzuki s'indigna.

-QUOI ! Tu refuses d'aller voir ta meilleur amis pour aller jouer avec des mioches !

-Non c'est...Enfin tu ne peut pas comprendre et si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas...

-Ah...Mais si tu veux, je peut t'accompagner...

-Écoute c'est très gentil Sonoko mais je pense que ça ne te plaira pas.

-Et moi je pense que tu a peur que je dise n'importe quoi...Je me trompe ?

Ran lâchât un soupir.

-Bon, c'est comme tu veux, sois là dans moins d'une heure.

Elle raccrocha.

Le professeur garât sa voiture jaune à son emplacement habituel, il aida ensuite ses deux amis à sortir leur bagage du coffre du véhicule. Son regard fut attiré par quatre connaissance se dirigeant vers sa maison.

-Mouri ?

Les deux groupes se saluèrent, Yukiko entama la conversation avec Ran sans remarquer les cernes de cette dernière.

-Alors Ran ! Comment ça se passe avec mon Shin-shan ?

Ran perdit le peu de joie qu'elle avait encore en elle.

-Il...Il m'a laissé tomber...

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la lycéenne au cheveux brun.

-QUOI !

-Shinichi t'as quitté !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Yukiko et Yusaku étaient perplexes, Pourquoi leur fils quitterait il celle qu'il avait toujours aimé, de plus, Yusaku avait remarqué à quel point Ran semblait triste et fatiguée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mis la main sur l'épaule.

-Dit moi, pourquoi êtes vous venu là à la base.

Une larme perla sur la joue de Ran.

-Je suis...Je veux voire si Ai-chan et Conan-kun sont toujours comme hier.  
>-Comme...Hier ?<p>

-Vous ne me ferez pas répéter ce que j'ai dit à papa, je ne veux plus en parler.

La professeur se racla la gorge, il était bien sur choqué par le comportement de Ran mais il l'était encore plus par ses parole. Il fit le tris dans ses pensés, d'abords, Shinichi avait quitté Ran, ensuite, cette fille avait l'air terrifier de revoir son ''petit frère'', et enfin, Kogoro l'accompagnait et la regardait d'un air soucieux. Il devait s'être passé plus d'une chose pendant son absence.

-Hum, peut être pouvons nous...Rentrer ?

Tous le monde acquiesça.

Ran appela, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-Conan-kun...Ai-chan...

-Ils sont peut être sortis, je vais poser mes valises ainsi que celles de Yukiko et Yusaku...Je revient.

Le vieil inventeur se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans la pièce alluma la lumière et se mit à rire intérieurement. Il ressortit de la chambre.

-Venez voir...

Le groupe s'approcha, Sonoko fut la première à réagir.

-Aaaaw, ils sont trop mignons !

Yusaku sourit à sa femme et Kogoro se racla la gorge.

-Hum, peut être devrions nous les réveiller, ma fille a quelques mots à leur dire.

Yukiko pris la parole.

-Quittez la pièce, je me charge de nos deux tourtereaux.

Dès que la porte fut refermé, l'actrice s'agenouilla a coté du lit et s'approcha de l'oreille de son fils.

-Shiiiin-shaaaan...

Le ''petit garçon'' grommela mais ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Elle s'approcha encore.

-Shiiiiiiiin-shaaaan...

cette fois ci ses paupière s'ouvrirent lentement.

-Hmm...Laisse moi dormir Ai...

Son regard croisât celui de sa mère.

-...chan...

Le détective sursauta et se redressa sur le coup.

-Qu'es...Qu'es que tu fais là !

L'actrice se releva un grand sourire sur le visage.

-C'est comme ça qu'on accueil sa mère ?

-Hum, tu m'excusera mais tu es la seule fautive, tu a vu comment tu m'a réveillé ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans tu sais.

Yukiko gloussa doucement.

-En tout cas tu en a l'apparence Shin...

-Conan-kun.

-Hein ?

-Shinichi n'existe plus, maintenant c'est Conan-kun...

L'actrice bien que surprise repris son masque joyeux quelques secondes plus tard.

-Bien ''Conan-kun''...Maintenant tu pourrais peut être réveiller ta dulcinée non ?

-Ma dul...Ah, Ai-chan ?

-Qui d'autre, puisque à ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'aimes plus Ran.

-Ah...Tu est au courant...Bon, je la réveille ?

-Oui, et fait vite, les autres vous attendent dans le salon.

-Les autres ? Attend, comment ça, ''les autres'' ?

Yukiko fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu verras bien...

Le détective soupira, d'abord Ai, puis sa mère, jamais il ne réussirait à résister à la gente féminine.

Il se pencha vers celle qui partageais son lit.

-Ai-chan ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ''enfants'' était en compagnie du petit groupe, tous étaient assis dans le salon, la scientifique et le détective n'osaient pas regarder Ran en face, finalement, Ai pris la parole.

-...Désolé...

Ran soupira, elle s'approcha des deux adulte rajeunis.

-Je...Vous...Enfin, que c'est il passé ?

Cette fois ci, ce fus Conan qui répondit.

-Nous...Nous avons quitté le FBI...

Ai termina.

-...Mais pas rendu les armes...

La lycéenne au cheveux brun se leva.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous continuerons la traque de l'organisation sans pour autant être dépendant du FBI.

Sonoko, Agasa, Yusaku et Yukiko regardaient la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, Sonoko mis sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Atententend Ran, tu veux dire que le FBI a recruté ces gosses ?

Ran se retourna en fusillant Sonoko du regard.

-Ce n'est pas évident ?!

l'héritière des Suzuki fit un pas en arrière et haussa les épaules.

-Hum, et bien ce n'est pas évident à croire, tu a vus leur âge ?

Ran agrippa son amie.

-Je me fiche de leur âge ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais les voir comme des enfants après ce qu'ils on fait !

-Ce...Qu'ils on fait ?

Ran arracha Ai des bras du détective et souleva l'un des tissus qui couvrait son bras droit.

-Tu crois que c'est quoi ça ?

-Hum, je diras une petite fille mais...

La lycéenne écrasât sa main sur son visage et défit tout le bandage d'un coup sec.

-ÇAAAAA !

-Tout la troupe fit un pas en arrière.

Agasa s'approcha.

-Mais...Mais Ai-kun ? C'est...Enfin que c'est il passé ?

La fillette se dégagea des bras de Ran et retourna auprès de celui qu'elle avait quitter quelques seconde plus tôt.

-Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre...

Elle se retourna vers la lycéenne, une grande culpabilité dans son regard.

-Je...non, nous sommes désolé pour ce que nous avons fait, pardonne nous...

-Peut tu me promettre que ça n'arrivera à nouveau ?

Ai tourna son regard vers ses avant bras.

-...Non...Mais je peut te promettre que nous ferons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas...

Elle regarda Ran dans les yeux.

-...J'espère que ça suffira à pardonner toutes les horreurs que nous avons commis.

-Je l'espère pour vous...

Ai ramassa ses bandes de tissu qui était maintenant plus rouge que blanche au fur et à mesure que le sang séché pénétrait la matière.

_Tu voix Conan-kun, mes bandages sont comme tes lunettes..._

_-...Ils cachent qui je suis vraiment..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Hum, je sais que j'ai été un peut long, mais j'essaie un nouveau type d'écriture qui me demande plus de temps mais qui est aussi, évidement, bien plus travaillé. Bonne lecture !**

Ai regardait le paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres du van dans lequel elle, Conan, les détectives boys, Agasa, Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro Yusaku et Yukiko étaient réunis.

La veille, ils avaient décidé de partir quelques jours en montagne afin d'apaiser les récentes tension entre Ran et les deux adultes rajeunis.

Qu'en aux détectives boys, Ayumi et Mitsuhiko abordaient une mine triste pour une raison que seul eux et deux autres ''enfants'' connaissait.

Mais au moment présent, tous le monde se réjouissait de ces vacances improvisées.

La scientifique ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du ''petit garçon'' assis à coté d'elle, avec un peut de chance, elle pourrait passer un se séjour agréable où elle ne serait pas torturée par les fantômes de son passé.

Elle sourit quand elle senti la main de Conan caresser sa chevelure brune et s'endormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Le détective sentit lui aussi ses yeux se fermer, et la chaleur qui regnait dans le véhicule ne l'aida pas à se maintenir éveillé.

_Clic_

Conan pesta intérieurement contre le bruit qui avait troublé son sommeil, il pensa à se rendormir mais les rire qui parvinrent à ses oreilles l'intriguèrent et la curiosité l'emporta sur la paresse. Il se frotta les yeux.

Aaaaw, ils sont trop mignons !

_So...Sonoko ?_

Il ouvrit les paupières, devant lui, ils pouvait voir deux jeune femme en train de glousser ainsi qu'une actrice souriant de toute ses dents. L'objet que Sonoko tenait dans sa main objet attira son attention.

_Un portable ? Pourquoi Sonoko rirait elle d'un portable, ça na pas de s..._

Un nouveau ''Clic'' le fit sortir de la brume dans laquelle ses pensés nageaient l'instant d'avant.

_Oh non..._

Il regarda à coté de lui, son champ de vision fut bloqué par une masse de cheveux châtains posés sur son épaule. Il regarda paniqué les deux lycéennes qui ne respiraient plus depuis un moment tant leurs rires étaient effrénés.

''Mais...Ran-neechan...'' Conan balbutia.

-Oh, désolé mais c'était plus fort que moi, vous étiez vraiment trop craquants...

Le détective rajeuni soupira, finalement, ces quelques jours allaient lui sembler forts longs. Son regard se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation du visage de celle dont le crâne venait de quitter son épaule.

_Bah, ça ne seras pas si terrible après tout..._

Le couple se dépêcha de quitter le véhicule dans lequel ils venaient de passer plusieurs heures, devant eux se dressait un imposant chalet prévus pour une dizaine de personnes. Comme a son habitude, Conan scanna le bâtiment afin de se rappeler de chaque centimètre carrés. Bien qu'il n'avais pas utilisé ses talent de détective depuis plusieurs jours, ceux-ci étaient toujours opérationnels.

La maison se présentait sous la forme d'un imposant bâtiment de pierre et de bois au milieu d'une petite clairière, un chemin de gravier semblait conduire à un petit lac en contrebas.

Les détectives boys, fidèles à eux même étaient déjà en pleine exploration des environs, Ai et Conan sourirent en les voyant s'émerveiller du paysage environnent, peut être qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin de se séparer d'eux finalement. Après tout, Ayumi était pareille à une petite sœur pour la scientifique et ça lui avait fait beaucoup de peine de lui voler son premier amour quand bien même il était inaccessible pour la petite fille.

Le voix de Kogoro sortit les deux faux-enfants de leur rêverie. Celui-ci était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte mais commençait à s'énerver suite à ses échecs à répétition. Conan s'approcha en soupirant, comme il maintenait fermement la main de Ai, celle -ci l'accompagna.

''Alors, que ce passe t-il ?''

Kogoro arrêta un instant de se battre avec la serrure pour répondre à la question de celui qu'il aimait considérer comme son apprenti.

''Il se passe que cette foutu porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir'' il regarda plus attentivement la clé qui lui causait tant de problème.''Apparemment, les gars de l'agence se sont trompés de clé.''

Ayumi, qui venait de revenir de son ''exploration'' des alentours de la maison, pris la parole avec fierté.''Ayumi a trouvée une porte derrière la maison !''

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la petite fille qui se félicitait intérieurement pour avoir trouver cette entrée cachée. Le père de Ran hocha la tête, il n'était certes pas ravie qu'une enfant trouve la solution à leur problème à sa place mais l'ego à une limite et s'arrête la où commence la fainéantise.

''Montre nous ça...''

La fillette sourit de toutes ses dents. ''Ok !''

La troupe arriva donc dans ''l'arrière cour'', rien ne différait vraiment de ce qu'ils avaient pu observer durant leur découverte du coté droit de la maison. Cependant, Mitsuhiko et Genta attirèrent l'attention générale vers une petite porte en bois qui devait conduire vers le sous-sol du bâtiment.

Kogoro s'approcha de l'entré et essaya d'ouvrir, la porte bougea mais ne s'ouvrit pas.

Ai et Conan s'approchèrent, leur sourire habituel sur le visage, Le garçon retira son sac de ses épaules.

''Bon, on ne vas pas moisir dehors plus longtemps...''

Il sortit un objet métallique de son sac.

''Tu t'arrangera avec l'agence.''

Puis il posa le canon de son arme sur le cadenas et ferma les yeux.

Sonoko, bien que prévenu par les événement de la veille avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait, Le ''gamin'' comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler venait de tirer dans le cadenas de la porte avec un professionnalisme qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

''C'est bon, c'est ouvert...'' Il entra en compagnie de sa chère scientifique. Comme ils l'avaient devinés, c'était bien une cave mais elle n'était pas aussi sale que la porte le laissait penser, les murs était couvert d'étagères et les étagères eux même rempli de différents ustensiles. Le coté gauche de la pièce lui ressemblais d'avantage à une petite cave à vin. Ai se dirigea vers les meubles remplis de bouteilles. L'une d'elle attira son attention, elle était posé bien en évidence sur une table ou elle trônait seule on avait enroulé un Ruban rouge autour du goulot comme pour l'offrir aux premiers qui pénétrerait la cave.

_Ça doit être ça...Ils doivent connaître les goûts du ''grand détective'' Kogoro Mouri à l'agence._

Malgré ses dernières pensés, Ai était toujours attirée par la boisson rouge qui occupée son esprit.

_Je...Je connais cette couleur...Non...Ne me dites pas que..._

Elle se précipita vers la table, le bruit de ses pas attira l'attention de Conan qui était en train d'admirer une collection de couteaux de chasses. La scientifique s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la bouteille écarlate.

_Du...Du Sherry..._

Elle décrocha et lu la petite carte fixée au ruban rouge. Ses main tremblaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient dans sa tête.

_Profite bien de ton séjour Sherry, et boit un verre à notre santé._

Les larmes de la fillette rendit impossible la lecture de la fin du mot. Ce n'est pas pour elle que la chimiste s'inquiétait, mais pour tous ceux qui étaient venu avec elle, Vodka l'avait dit, le ''Boss'' qu'elle avait si longtemps considéré comme le démon personnifié n'était qu'un pion au service d'une organisation encore plus puissante. Son ''assurance vie'' n'était plus aussi efficace qu'elle l'espérait et tout ses proches était en danger. Elle allait s'effondrer quand elle senti quelqu'un arriver devant elle et l'enlacer tendrement.

''Ne t'en fait pas Ai-chan, personne ne te fera rien...''Conan chuchota dans son oreille.

La scientifique sourit légèrement.''Je l'espère Conan-kun...Je l'espère...''

Un homme habillé de noir retira ses écouteurs et alluma son portable. Quand il eu finit, il se dirigea vers son véhicule.


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut a tous! voila le chapitre 27...**

**J'admets avoir été très long, mais je n'avait pas beaucoup d'inspiration, et je me refuse à ecrir sans inspiration.**

**Donc, ce chapitre comprend moins de description car c'est surtout une petite transition vers la prochaine partie ''drame'' (encore une..)**

**D'ailleurs, cette fameuse partie n'arrivera pas tout de suite (sûrement encore deux chapitres) et nous reverrons une Ai, Hum, spéciale...**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Tout le monde était réunis dans le salon, la visite de la maison venait de se finir et les valise avaient été distribués. Tout les regards étaient tourné vers la bouteille écarlate posée sur une table de verre au centre du cercle formé par les différents canapés et fauteuils. Kogoro regardait les adultes rajeunis d'un air perplexe.

''Et vous dites que c'est une preuve qu'ils savent ou est cette gamine ?''

Conan soupira. ''Je te dirais bien que la gamine a un nom mais je pense que le débat n'est pas là...''

Il regarda la scientifique assise à ses cotés.''Il me semble évident que ce qui reste de l'organisation connaît notre position, pourquoi l'agence écrirait elle ça...''

Sonoko souffla. Elle qui voulait des vacances tranquilles avec sa meilleur amie...Dès que le gamin était là, les ennuis arrivaient.''Peut être...Qu'ils ne compte pas attaquer maintenant ?''

Les deux ''enfants'' tournèrent la tête vers elle avec un regard blasé. Cette lycéenne ne comprenait rien à l gravité de la situation.

Sonoko se gratta la tête.''Enfin je veux dire...Peut être que ce n'est que de l'intimidation, non ?''

Kogoro alluma une cigarette.''pour une vois, elle n'a pas tort, si ils nous attaquait maintenant, il y a de grande chance pour que l'un de nous en rechape et aille témoigner contre eux.''

Ai respira un grand coup et se leva, elle empoigna la bouteille de breuvage écarlate par le goulot et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait un plateau sur lequel elle avait disposé huit verre remplis à ras-bords.''Hum, si vous ne m'en voulez pas, voyons ça plus comme une boisson qu'un avertissement.'' Elle fournit un verre a toutes le personne présentes autours de la table, sauf bien sûr au détectives boys.

''Je ne pense pas que l'organisation prendrait le risque d'attaquer onze personne dont trois célébrités et deux agent du FBI...''

La chimiste porta son verre à ses lèvres.''Ils veulent simplement nous rendre paranoïaque afin de limiter notre force de frappe.''

Sonoko regarda la fillette finir son verre.''Hum, gamine ?'' Ai se retourna en fronçant les sourcilles. La lycéenne s'approcha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

''Tu n'est pas un peu jeune pour boire de l'alcool ?''

La chimiste lui lança l'un de ses regard glacial et inhumain, un frisson parcouru son dos.

''N'est tu pas un peu jeune pour me blâmer ?''

Ran regarda la patience de son amie lentement s'évaporer, elle savait que la fille des Suzuki avait horreur qu'on lui résiste. D'autant plus quand celui qui lui désobéissait avait moins de dix ans.

''Tu ne sais pas que l'alcool est interdit aux mineurs !''

La scientifique ne perdit à aucun moment son masque froid.''Je ne vois pas de problème, je n'ai pas servit de mineurs.''

Sonoko se rapprocha encore de celle qui l'agaçait de plus en plus, elle avait un large sourire au visage.''Tu ne te considère pas comme une adulte quand même ?''

Ai ne sourcilla même pas, elle sortie sa carte d'identité de la poche où elle rangeait tout ses documents important.''Je ne suis pas mineure, suite à plusieurs tests réalisé dans l'optique de notre entré au FBI, on a constaté que les capacité cognitive de Conan-kun et moi même étaient équivalentes voire supérieures à celle d'un adulte.

La lycéenne reposa la carte, elle commençait à bouillir intérieurement.

''Bref !Tes parent ne t'ont pas appris à obéir à ceux qui sont plus vieux que toi !''

Agasa soupira, il savait très bien ou le débat se dirigeait.

''Dans la mesure ou ils sont morts, ils n'ont pas pu m'apprendre grand chose''

Sonoko se rassit à sa place en regardant ses pieds.''Je suis désolé gamine, je ne savais pas que...''

Ai la coupa.''Ne t'excuse pas. Bon, si personne n'a d'objection vous pouvez finir vos verres.''

Kogoro rigola en regardant celle qu'il voyait de moins en moins comme une enfant. ''Ça, on ne me le dit pas deux fois !'' Et il finit son verre.

L'homme vêtu de noir retira une nouvelle fois ses écouteurs et envoya un nouveau message.

Le repas venait d'être servit, tous les convives dévoraient le contenu de leur assiette, après quelques minutes, Ran se décida à prendre la parole.

''Hum, que fait on cette après-midi ?''

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

''Enfin je veux dire, on ne vas quand même pas rester toute la journée ici ! Vous avez vu le beau temps qu'on a ?''

La petite fille au sert-tête rose regarda par la fenêtre.''Ayumi veut faire une promenade.''

Ran acquisa.''Donc une promenade...Tout le monde est partant ?''

Agasa se racla la gorge.''Je ne pense pas que se soit de mon âge...''

La lycéenne lui sourit.''Ce n'est pas grave, nous serons vite rentrés...'' Elle se tourna vers Haibara.''Hum, Ai-chan ?'' La petite fille tourna la tête vers Ran.''Es que...Tu accepterais de partir juste avec moi et Ayumi-chan ?''

La scientifique souleva un sourcil. ''Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?''

''C'est juste que...Nous avons besoin de parler...''

Elle soupira.''Je suppose que je n'ai rien à redire...Quand partons nous ?''

Ran sourit de toute ses dents.''Dans une heure !''

Ai regarda derrière elle, ses deux compagnes étaient encore à quelques mètres derrière elle. Enfin une certaine lycéenne arriva à sa hauteur.''Pour une championne de karaté tu n'est pas très endurante...''

Ran soupira.''Ce n'est pas une aptitude physique nécessaire dans cette discipline.'' Elle regarda derrière elle.''On n'aurait peut être du choisir un chemin plus simple...Pauvre Ayumi-chan...''

Quand la fillette fut arrivée au rocher sur lequel les deux autres était assise, elle s'effondra. ''Allez moins...Vite, s'il...Vous plaît...''

''Dans ce cas, faisons une pause''Ai proposa, les deux autres acquiescèrent.''De quoi vouliez vous me parler ?''

Ran lâchât un soupir, finalement elle pris place auprès de la scientifique.''Je veux que tu nous dise tout.''

La chimiste haussa les sourcilles.''Tout ? Comment ça tout ?''

-Nous avons eu l'occasion de rencontrer ton professeur et j'ai pu discuter avec elle de toi et de Conan-kun.

-Oh, cependant j'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer que vous savez déjà tout.

-N'essaie pas de nous le faire croire Ai-chan, nous savons que toi et Conan vous n'êtes pas des enfants normaux...

-Vraiment ? En quoi être plus intelligent que vous nous rend il différents ?

Ran et Ayumi la fusillèrent du regard. ''Nous ne parlons pas du fait que vous êtes surdoués.''

-Dans ce cas arrêtons de jouer au devinettes, c'est plus que puéril.

-VOILA !

Ai sursauta, la fillette et la lycéenne venait de la pointer du doigt.''C'est ça qui vous rend différents !''

-Ça ?

-En quoi être surdoué vous rend il aussi mature !

-Hum...En fait...

-AUCUN enfant ne peut se montrer aussi mature, cruel et sophistiqué !

Quand le mot ''cruel'' sortit de la bouche de Ran, Haibara lui lança son regard le plus noir. ''Vous me pensez cruelle ? Mais vous n'avez rien vus, combien de morts pensez vous que j'ai commis ?''

Ni la lycéenne ni l'écolière au sert-tête rose ne s'attendait à une telle question. Ai de son coté avait repris son visage neutre et fatigué par la vie. ''Hum, je croit six...Non ?''

La scientifique éclata d'un rire jaune. ''Six ? Mais vous êtes tellement naïves...J'en ai tué 38 ! Et dans d'atroces souffrances !

-...

-...

-Alors, vous comprenez maintenant.

-Non, de un, quand ? De deux, pourquoi a tu commis de tel massacres si tu n'étais pas encore au FBI ?

La métisse soupira, ce voyage dans son passé ne lui faisait pas du bien.'' Pour répondre à tes questions, Le nom de code ''Sherry'', ce n'est pas le FBI qui me l'a donné.''

Ayumi se releva.''Quoi ? Mais tout à l'heure c'est ce que vous nous aviez dit Conan et toi !''

-Je ne jugeais pas nécessaire de vous fournir des information sur mon passé.

-Ton...Passé ?

-J'étais dans l'organisation que je chasse aujourd'hui sous le nom de code Sherry.

La jeune femme et la petite fille ouvrirent de grand yeux.''Mais...Pourquoi t'ont ils recruté ? Tu n'es qu'une enfant !''

-Mes parents étaient deux membres importants, avant leur mort.

-Et...Ta sœur ?

-Ai-chan a une sœur ?

Ai regarda les montage au loin afin de cacher la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue.

-Oui, mais elle est morte en essayant de me sortir de cet enfer.

-Mais...Elle n'as pas échouée puis-que tu t'es enfui de l'organisation.

-Je me suis enfuit par un chemin que je ne voulais pas emprunter...C'est a cause de ce chemin si vous êtes tous menacés aujourd'hui. Ma sœur était l'unique personne qui me donnait envie de vivre, vous devinez par quel moyen j'ai tenté de m'enfuir.

Ran ravala sa salive.

-Mais malheureusement pour vous, le destin semble vouloir me garder en vie à tout pris et je suis donc restée en vie. Enfin, je suppose que je n'ai pas complètement raté mon existence puis-que je suis arriver à rendre Conan-kun heureux...

Elle regarda ses deux interlocutrices.

_Je l'ai rendu heureux, certes...Mais en vous rendant malheureuses..._

Un coup de feux se fit entendre.


	28. Chapter 28

**Alors, ce chapitre met bien plus Conan en avant que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout!**

Quelques minutes plus tôt...

Conan regarda partir les trois femme, il ne s'aperçut pas de la venue de ses parents et du professeur. Son père posa la main sur son épaule.''Alors fiston, tu est prêt ?''

Le ''fiston'' se retourna brutalement.''Prêt pour ?''

Yukiko apparu derrière son mari.''Tu ne pense quand même pas que l'on vas rester la jusqu'à leur retour non ?''

Agasa se racla la gorge.''Nous avons trouvé une autre promenade, je suis le seul à rester ici.''

-Oh...

_Sérieusement, Kogoro va venir avec nous ? Ça c'est une surprise !_

Le garçon sortit donc de la pièce et se dirigea vers l'entré dont la porte avait été débloquée de l'intérieur. Alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs, Une petite tache noir derrière un radiateur attira son attention. Intrigué, le détective s'approcha de l'objet en question. Derrière l'un des tuyaux, un petit boîtier métallique avait été installé. Conan su immédiatement de quel objet il s'agissait.

_Un microphone ?_

Il se releva sur le coup.

_Ne me dites pas..._

Il enfila ses chaussures et se précipita à l'extérieur suivi de ses parents, Kogoro Sonoko et les deux détectives boys restant qui étaient en train de jouer dehors et dont les imaginations fertiles les emmenaient déjà dans une nouvelle aventure dont ils seraient les héros.

_Ce n'est pas possible !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un coup de feu.

Ai se retourna en direction du sons. Elle bondi de la structure de granite ou elle était assis l'instant d'avant et se précipita dans la foret.

_Ils ne sont quand même pas..._

C'était le genre de forêt ou les arbres sont relativement écarté, au moins assez pour une enfant de huit ans, pour une fois, la scientifique remercia son poison. Enfin, elle arriva dans sur un chemin de terre et de grava, son intuition lui soufflait que c'était de la que le tireur s'était servi de son arme, pourtant le chemin était complètement vide. Au loin elle pouvait apercevoir le chalet, mais un détail attira son attention.

_Des...Voitures ?_

Elle se retourna en direction des bruit de course qui se faisaient entendre derrière elle.

''Conan ?''

Le garçon s'arrêta essoufflé.''T'as aussi entendu le coup de feu ?''

''Non non, je me suis mis au Jogging montagnard, c'est pour ça que je tape des sprints en pleine foret...'' La scientifique répondit d'un ton sarcastique, le détective releva la tête.

''Évidement que je l'ai entendu. Par contre, le professeur à de la visite.''

-Merde...

-Tu l'as dit, dans tout les cas, on ne peut pas se permettre de rester là.

-Pas faux...Allez, on y vas !

Les chaussures de Ran finirent enfin par rencontrer le sol poussiéreux du chemin. Les branches basses avait écorchés sa peau et elle s'était tordu la cheville. Elle fixa les deux enfants courant sur le sentier en serrant les dents.

_Vous deux...Vous êtes irrécupérable..._

Elle se remis en marche.

Le couple arriva enfin à la clairière où se situait l'imposante maison, ils pouvaient apercevoir Sonoko, les détectives boys Agasa et le couple Kudo caché dans la forêt. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le groupe.

''Que c'est il passé ?''

Agasa se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.''Trois voitures noirs se sont garées devant la maison, je les ai vu par la fenêtre et au vu de l'équipement lourd de nos visiteurs, j'ai jugé bon de partir.''

-Je vois, et le coup de feu ?

-Avant de partir, j'ai fermé le verrou de la porte principale, il on du tirer dessus pour entrer.

-C'est mauvais, nos armes sont à l'intérieur.

Ai tourna la tête vers les véhicule et sourit.''Dit moi Conan-kun, pense tu qu'ils ont eu tort de ne pas venir ici à pied ?

Le détective soupira.''Oh non, tu veux vraiment y aller, je doute qu'ils les laisse sans surveillance...''

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir...

Sur ses mots, la fillette partie en direction de la clairière suivit par un certain détective rajeuni.

L'une des voiture était effectivement habitée par un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, celui ci regardait autour de lui avec une légère expression de peur sur son visage.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent en souriant, la scientifique se leva et se dirigea vers le petit groupe d'adulte toujours posté dans les fourrés. Elle revint quelque minute plus tard avec un petit objet métallique dans sa main. Le détective avait de son coté confectionné une petite boule d'herbe sèche. Sans prononcer un mot, le couple mit le feu à la dite boule avant de la jeter dans le réservoir d'essence et de s'enfuir en courant. Une explosion se fit entendre quelques seconde plus tard.

Sept hommes vêtus de noir se précipitèrent hors de la maison et se figèrent devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. De leur coté, les deux faux-enfants avait récupérés leur armes.

''Pense tu qu nous soyons obliger de les supprimer ?

-Hum, j'ai peut être une autre idée, si ce sont des membre de l'organisation, peut être pourrions nous les soumettre à un interrogatoire, non ?

-Dans ce cas, je te laisse t'occuper de les réunir devant la porte.

La scientifique rechargea son arme et partit en direction du balcon avant. Le détective lui descendît les escalier et ouvrit une porte métallique dans la cave.

Les sept agents venait d'entendre un coup de feu, et cette fois, ce n'était pas l'un d'eux qui avait pressé la détente. Ils reculèrent instinctivement vers la porte d'entré mais celle-ci était maintenant fermée. Une nouvelle balle frôla l'un des hommes, aucun d'entre eux ne pu apercevoir d'où elle venait. Ils étaient dos a dos à présent.

Un petit garçon venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'une métisse postée en embuscade sur un balcon. Celle-ci se retourna et sourit, elle aida son amie à soulever le bidon qu'il avait ramené de l'une des pièces du chalet.

L'instant d'après, le groupe d'agent sursauta quand un plusieurs litres d'un liquide nauséabonde s'écrasèrent à leur pieds.

_De...L'essence ?_

Un nouveau bruit leur fit tourner la tête, derrière eux, deux enfant venaient d'ouvrir la porte d'entré, chacun des deux portait un flambeau et ils bordaient tout deux un sourire triomphant.

''Un geste, un seul geste et on vous envois rejoindre votre copain.''Le détective baissa son bras a quelques centimètres de la flaque de liquide inflammable.

La chimiste continua.''Je veux la localisation de votre boss, sinon je crame tout et vous avec.''

L'un des homme sera les dents.''Vous pensez avoir gagnés non ?''

Les enfants haussèrent les épaules.''Prouvez nous le contraire...''

-Si j'ai perdu, mon organisation ne tombera pas avec moi, nous connaissons vos nom, vos localisation, vos relation, vos connaissances. Rien ne peut nous empêcher de vous trouver et de vous éliminer une bonne fois pour toute.

L'homme vêtu de noir leva son arme et pointa Conan.

-Je n'ai plus rien a perdre, alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas appuyer sur cette gâchette ?

Le détective réfléchi un cour instant et approcha son flambeau de la surface du liquide. ''Je vous retourne la question, si je suis condamner, qu'es qui m'empêche de lâcher ma torche ?''

-Rien.

-Rien, alors...

Conan fixa son amie qui lui sourit puis l'homme qui lui faisait face, il mis sa main sur une des branches de ses lunettes. L'agent ne fit pas attention a ce geste anodin, et pourtant...

L'instant d'après, le flash se déclencha, sous la surprise, l'homme lâchât son revolver et ressenti une vive chaleur. Monter extrêmement rapidement le long de son corps, stupéfait il regarda les deux enfants lui sourire cruellement alors que les flammes qui couvraient son corps lui léchaient le visage. Il s'effondra.

_Finalement, elle sont très utile ces lunettes..._


	29. Chapter 29

Alors, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqués, j'ai supprimé les chapitres 29 et 30...

La raison et que j'ai remarqué qu'ils s'éloignaient trop du postula de base de ma fiction qui est le drame, ces deux chapitre avaient un coté humoristique trop prononcé, mais surtout, la suite prévus virait vers le pathétique, un genre où je n'excelle pas...

Je vais donc changer l'histoire afin de reprendre sur de meilleur base pour les prochain chapitres.

Alors, sinon, sachez que deux événements m'ont fait prendre conscience de ce fait. Tout d'abords, j'ai remarqué que le coté humoristique/parodie/romance correspondait plus à ma fiction ''classe verte'', le fait est que j'ai écrit cette fiction après avoir écrit les chapitres 29 et 30 et c'est donc pendant l'écriture de ''classe verte'' que j'ai remarqué que si j'ai écrit de tels chapitres, c'était car écrire une de l'humour me manquait mais que je n'avait aucun endroit ou en placer...

(Oui, c'est très flou...)

L'autre raison est la lecture de la fiction de LeatherHeart (Hum, je ne suis pas sûr pour l'Orthographe) je me suis rendu compte que si je voulait écrire du pathétique correcte, il faudrait que j'arrive à au moins un dixième de son style, j'oublie donc le pathétique et me concentre sûr mes trois thèmes préféré qui seront dispersé parmi mes fictions : Drame/Humour/Romance.

PS : Dès que le prochain chapitre est prêt, je supprime ce message d'information.


End file.
